Copy Room
by Edward's Eternal
Summary: Sometimes flippant words are really the truth spoken out loud. What happens when someone overhears you and decides to give you what you secretly want but never knew?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

**Sometimes things aren't what they seem. Sometimes the things you think are said in jest are the truth. Sometimes the right person is listening. M for a reason.**

**A few housekeeping items.**

**I **** own nothing. Nada**

**I realize the likelihood of this occurring is about the same as me stumbling into a field of wildflowers and finding a sparkling vampire waiting for me.**

**It is simply a fantasy... a story... fiction. K****eep that in mind.**

**Adult situations. Strong language. Fantasies fulfilled. If you don't like that sort of thing - please don't read.**

**Update 3 times per week. 24 chapters. 8 weeks. All written. Nothing will change. Please don't ask me to. Not gonna happen. **

_**And here we go.**_

* * *

"So, I told him to take a freaking hike. Who the hell does he think he is anyway?"

I smiled across the table at my friend's outrage. "I think he thought he was your boyfriend, Rose."

Rose snorted. "I don't do boyfriends, Bella. I told him that. You think I'm going to tie myself down to one man?"

I shook my head. I would tie myself down, given the opportunity. But if I looked like Rose I supposed it would be fun to be able to play the field. But I didn't look like her—in fact there was nothing remotely similar between us. She was tall, blonde, gorgeous and very self-confident. I was the exact opposite: short, dark hair and dark eyes, plain and fairly shy. She was like a brilliant burst of sun walking into a room and I was a shadow.

"What, or should I say, _who's_ next?"

"I'm going to take a break. I'm not dating for a couple of weeks."

It was my turn to snort. "A couple of weeks? Wow, Rose, think you can hold out for that long? What will you do—join a nunnery? Buy stock in Duracell?"

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you, Bella."

I shook my head. "I haven't had a date in over a year, Rose. Try imagining that."

Rose leaned across the table and gripped my hand. "After the disaster with Riley, that's hardly surprising, Bella. But you need to get out there again. Show yourself off."

"Yeah, right. There's nothing to show, Rose." I looked down at my lap and shrugged before glancing back up at her. "I'm plain. Invisible. And that's just how it is for me."

The lunch room suddenly seemed too small. Abruptly, I stood up. "I need to get back to my desk. I'll see you later."

I made my way out of the lunch room quickly. I knew Rose would simply shrug off my outburst, pick up her phone and start texting one of her random men. I glanced around at the usual tables as I made my hasty departure. Assistants and interns were eating their brown-bagged lunches, while many PA's were eating from take-out containers—far too important to be seen with a made-at-home sandwich. My eye caught the corner table across from where Rose and I usually sat every day. Masen, Emmett and Jasper were, as usual, together. They were laughing over something Jasper had up on his screen, Emmett leaning back in his chair, bellowing loudly while Masen shook his head, his laughter quieter; his fingers busy as he tapped out something on his laptop—no doubt work-related. Masen was always working, even during lunch. Emmett raised his hand in greeting, and I nodded in return. Jasper was too busy laughing to notice me, but Masen looked up briefly, his eyes locking with mine for a second, a quick smile thrown my way, before returning to the screen, his brow furrowed in concentration. I noticed the half-eaten sandwich sitting beside him and inwardly I smiled. Too busy to eat—I knew he'd return to his desk soon, still munching away. I was sure he was busy fixing some error or helping someone with a computer problem. He was brilliant—no doubt the smartest guy in the office. He already had a degree in computer science, and was now working on a second degree in business and marketing. Although we had an IT department, most of the staff in our section, including the managers, tended to turn to Masen for help. Like I said he was brilliant. And even shyer than I was; and that was saying something.

I sat down at my desk, grateful the office was empty. My head fell into my hands heavily. Just thinking about Riley was enough to ruin my day. Hearing Rose say his name upset me—it was hard enough to work in the same office with him and to have to deal with his smug countenance on the rare occasion I had to interact with him without having his name dropped at lunch, stirring up old painful memories.

I sighed as I looked around, once again questioning whether I would be better off finding another job; a clean start with no nasty ex-boyfriend down the hall. But … I loved my job, and so many of the people here and I hated the thought of leaving. The leg of the company I worked for handled marketing and sales for a large mix of clients, and the office was a constant hum of productivity. It was never dull and I enjoyed what I did.

I straightened my shoulders; enough of feeling sorry for myself. I turned to the pile of work on my desk and got busy, ignoring the increase in noise as the bullpen around me filled back up with assistants and other staff members, returning from lunch. I plugged away at the pile of papers James had left me, shaking my head once more at his insistence of refusing to use the internet to send out documents. Instead, a good deal of my day, every day, was spent photocopying his memos, project updates and many proposals, and then delivering them. So much so, there was a second copier only I used in the room at the end of the hall. It was a tolerated quirk when you were one of the senior partners and still brought in more sales than any other member of the management team.

I liked James, even though he was a barker. He barked at his clients, his staff, even his wife, and before I started working here he had gone through five assistants in less than a year. But we had clicked after I barked back at him on the second day, and we had bonded. I had been his right hand ever since.

Sighing, I gathered my pile of copying and went down the hall. I set up the copier and sat down, waiting for the collated piles to start appearing. My phone buzzed in my pocket, signalling a new text. I pulled it out, frowning at the unknown number. My eyes widened as I read the text.

_**You're not invisible. **_

_**I see you.**_

_**And I think you're beautiful.**_

* * *

See you on Tuesday.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow - what a response to the first chapter. **

**Thank you so much! I am humbled. **

**One last bit of info. This is not my usual type of fic... let me stress M for a reason and fantasies fulfilled ... I will leave it there.**

**And we continue. **

* * *

I read the lines twice. Obviously someone sent the message to the wrong person. I tried responding but was unable to do so, the number coming up blocked. I shrugged sadly. Strange I got sent that message on today of all days, when I had just told Rose how I was invisible. No doubt someone had a fight with their boyfriend and he was reassuring her, but accidentally typed in the wrong digits. He would figure it out when she was still angry later. Meanwhile, _I _was still invisible. I glanced down at the screen, my fingers tracing over the words.

I wish I was beautiful to someone.

I gathered up the copies and went back to my desk. I glanced around the room at the different people around me. Jasper was standing talking to Masen and they both lifted their hand in silent acknowledgement to my smile in their direction. I grinned a little wider when I noticed the still uneaten sandwich clutched in Masen's hand. I knew it.

Masen's boss, Alice, walked by and she indicated Masen should come with her. I smiled sadly at the look of longing on Jasper's face as he watched them walk away. He was so in love with her, and in my opinion, her with him, but she refused to allow anything to happen between them because of their work relationship. I knew Jasper kept hoping she would change her mind.

Emmett was at Rose's desk, clearly still trying to win her over. He was leaning close, smiling at her, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. She was frowning at him and batting his hand away. I chuckled at the replay of their usual interactions. Other PA's were busy in their boss' offices and the rest were at their desks with interns working on various projects. The entire office hummed.

I was grateful to see my ex-boyfriend, Riley, wasn't at his desk down the hall. Luckily his new boss kept him so busy he was rarely there anymore, which made things easier on me. I avoided him at all costs, but made sure I was always professional if I had to deal with him. I never gave him a reason to complain about me in that respect— he found enough other reasons to find fault with me.

Fortunately, my work kept me busy and the afternoon flew by. I had just finished adding the last of the documents to James' presentation when Rose sat down on the corner of my desk. "Hey."

"Hi."

"Sorry about earlier, Bella. I didn't mean to upset you." She looked at me, obviously worried I was angry with her.

Smiling, I patted her hand. "I'm not upset, Rose. It is what it is and you are beautiful. I'm what I am, which is not. Don't worry about it."

"You don't really think that, do you?"

I smiled sadly. "I have a mirror, Rose. I'm not you."

"You're very pretty, Bella. You just need to show it off more."

I shook my head. "That's you, Rose. You're comfortable showing yourself off. I'm not. I prefer to be in the background."

"Bella …"

I shook my head. "Just leave it, Rose. Please? You live how you live and let me live how I live."

She shook her head. "That's the problem, Bella. I don't think you're living."

I sighed. "It's fine, Rose. Please."

"_Fine_," she huffed. "For now."

I paused as a thought occurred to me. "You didn't send me a text to try and cheer me up did you?"

She frowned. "No. Why?"

I laughed. "No reason. I got a weird text earlier that was obviously meant for someone else."

"What did it say?"

I shrugged. "Nothing really … it's not important."

_And it wasn't meant for me_.

She stood up. "Okay. Drinks after work?"

I shook my head. "No. I'm off to the gym and then home. Maybe tomorrow."

She shook her head. "You say that every time. You'll never meet anyone at home, Bella. Or, at a 'women's only' gym. How will you ever be in another relationship if you don't put yourself out there?"

I sighed softly. "I'm not looking for a relationship, Rose. I don't think I will be for a long time."

She looked at me quietly. "I'll be at O'Donnell's if you change your mind."

"Okay. Goodnight."

I watched her leave with a little relief. I knew she meant well but sometimes she simply didn't get it. We were two very different people. We got along well at work, but even though she was constantly after me to do so, seldom saw each other outside the office. On the rare occasion she would drag me out I would end up leaving not long after I met her in one of her favorite bars, Rose otherwise occupied.

The office began to thin out and I decided it was time to leave. I leaned over to switch off my desk lamp and was surprised to hear my phone buzz again with another text.

I picked it up and stopped, my eyes widening as I read the words on the screen.

_**It wasn't a mistake. **_

_**I meant you, Bella.**_

_**You are beautiful.**_

* * *

**See you on Thursday... the reason for the rating becomes... clearer. Much clearer. LOL**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go...**

* * *

Rose sat down across from me as I read quietly, hunched over in my chair, at lunch the next day. "Okay, I'm giving in on the no dating thing."

I chuckled. "Wow; that lasted a whole day. Good work."

She rolled her eyes at me. "Shut it. I met a great guy last night."

"They're always great at first for you, Rose."

"True. But this one is different."

"I wish you luck, then."

"He has a friend …"

I sat up, shaking my head. "No, Rose. Absolutely not."

"Bella."

"I said no." My voice was pleading with her to let it go.

She leaned forward. "How on earth are you ever going to move on if you don't try to date?"

I rolled my eyes. "I have moved on, Rose. I just don't want to get involved with anyone right now."

"You need to get laid." Rose's voice was flat and seemed to fill the room.

"Rose!" My eyes flew around the room, but everyone was too busy to be paying attention to Rose and me, in our usual corner. Across the room, Masen and Jasper were busy arguing some point between them, Emmett sitting beside them, laughing at whatever they were so heatedly discussing. Other tables were filled with people laughing and talking, typing away at their computers, eating their lunch, all far too busy to pay attention to my embarrassment.

Angrily, I turned to Rose. "I don't need a boyfriend to get laid," I hissed at her.

Her eyebrows shot up. "Are we talking self-love or are you planning on using an escort service, Bella?"

I leaned forward, glaring at her and keeping my voice low. "Maybe that's what I want, Rose. Sex with no strings. Maybe sex with a stranger." I leaned back in my chair, enjoying the surprised look on her face. "Yeah," I mused. "Hot, fast, hard sex with a stranger. Somewhere dark. No names. No strings. Just …" I lowered my voice further. "Hot. Dirty. _Fucking_."

She stared at me, her mouth agape. I stared back haughtily. Finally a grin spilt her face. "You are so full of shit."

I ducked my head to hide my own grin. I looked up, keeping my face straight. "Nope. Dead serious. I just need to find someone willing to give me what I want. " I stood up. "I'll let you know how it goes."

"You do that!" she shouted after me.

I chuckled as I sat down at my desk. My phone buzzed.

_**Be careful what you wish for, Bella.**_

*()*

I rolled my eyes. Rose was definitely messing with me. She loved practical jokes and these texts had her stamp all over them. Obviously she thought she was being funny.

"Bella!" James barked from behind me, and I put my phone down. I would deal with her later.

Twenty minutes later I was back at my desk, cursing the very existence of the person who at one point hacked into James' computer and stole his documents, forever condemning me to the copy room. No matter how anyone tried to convince him that security had changed, that _computers_ had changed, he refused to believe us. I sat down and looked at the notes I needed to transcribe before I could commence said copying.

"Hey, Bella," a quiet, nervous voice spoke up beside me.

Smiling, I looked up. "Hey, Masen. How's it going?"

"Good. You?"

I groaned softly, indicating the pile of scribbled notes in front of me. "Same old, same old."

"You want me to try and talk to him again?"

I shook my head and sighed in frustration. Masen had tried on numerous occasions already. "No. It won't change, but thanks." I glanced up at him. "You out of here?"

He nodded, pushing his glasses up on his nose and glancing away shyly as he ran his hand through his shaggy hair. "Yeah, errands for Alice."

"I'll be in the copy room."

He chuckled softly. "Your second office. Want anything while I'm out? A coffee or something?"

"No, thanks though."

He smiled again and leaned closer, dropping a couple candies on my desk. I could smell his warm scent as he leaned over. He always smelled like sunshine. He winked and turned away, hurrying down the hall. I watched his tall figure disappear around the corner, no doubt heading for the front stairs.

Masen had been there longer than I had and had always been the same. Quiet, friendly, helpful and even more reserved than me. My first week, he had made a huge effort to be pleasant with me and I had appreciated his effort, recognizing how shy he really was with people. When Riley had broken up with me, Masen had quietly supported me from afar, bringing me a coffee, sharing his candies and offering a friendly smile, while others simply ignored me or gave me a wide berth. He always seemed to know when I was having a bad day and offered me his support in his own gentle, quiet way. He was well-liked but kept to himself for the most part. I heard rumors of a long-time girlfriend and I also knew he had an elderly grandmother he cared for. I shook my head. I forgot to ask him how she was doing. I would have to do that later.

I finished the report, printed it and took it to James for his approval. He handed me back the documents I had done earlier and I walked down the hall to start my usual drill.

I was punching in my password when I heard a soft, odd sounding noise behind me. I turned around but there was nothing there. I shrugged; the building was old and made strange noises at times. But, as I pressed the start button, the room suddenly went black.

For a second I stood there, confused. The copier was still working, how could the lights go off? A noise right behind me startled me but before I could move a pair of hands gripped my waist.

I gasped as the hands pulled me backward and I felt the hard planes of a well-defined chest pressed against my back. Warm breath drifted across my cheek as a low, rough voice whispered in my ear.

"Is this what you wanted?"

"What?" I whispered, a shudder running through me. "Who are you? What … what do you want?"

The voice chuckled, a deep, rumbling noise. "No names, remember? You said a stranger …"

A small whimper escaped my throat. Someone _had_ heard my flippant words to Rose.

Warm lips grazed up my neck. "You know what I want. I know what you want. Tell me, _Isabella_," the voice demanded softly. "Is the room dark enough?"

"D … dark enough?"

A warm, wet tongue traced my earlobe. Another deep chuckle sounded in my ear as I shivered and I felt the hands on my waist tighten.

"Dark enough for me to fuck you?"

* * *

**EEP.**

**And so it begins... M for a reason...**

**I know I may lose a few of you now and if so - thanks for checking the story out.**

**But I hope to see you on Sunday!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'll just let you read ...**

* * *

I gasped, my body now shaking. Part of me knew I needed to scream, to lift my foot and stomp on this man's instep and run. And yet I didn't. Instead, I leaned back into his chest, finding it strangely comforting.

"You want this, _Isabella?_" I whimpered as the deep voice murmured in my ear, causing a shiver to run down my spine at the use of my full name. It sounded so _sexy_ coming from his low, rough voice. "_Hot, _fast, hard sex? Or were you just trying to get a rise out of your friend?"

_Of course I was_, my mind yelled. _I didn't mean it_.

Yet, my traitorous body and mouth had other ideas.

"I … I don't know," I whispered.

"You rarely say things you don't mean, Isabella. I know this about you."

His large hands tightened briefly before slowly tracing circles on my sides. My breath caught in my throat as I felt them inch higher, gently ghosting over the swells of my breasts. His tongue traced a path up and down my throat, then his lips found the base of my neck, teasing and licking, sending small shockwaves through my system. "You need to decide, Isabella. You need to want this … as much as I do. Because I want it. _I want you_."

Another small whimper escaped my throat.

He chuckled softly. "Maybe I can help you decide …"

Suddenly, I was turned around and his mouth covered mine. His tongue pressed in, and his taste; coffee, mint and the hint of something sweet, exploded in my mouth, while his scent—dark and spicy, wrapped around me. He held me tightly against him with one arm, the other hand buried in my hair as he tilted my head and worked his tongue against mine, controlling me totally. I could feel his erection pressed between us as he kissed and nipped at my lips, his tongue offering sweet sweeps of relief from his stinging love bites. He came at me over and over again, until finally, I was shaking and gasping, holding onto his shoulders for dear life at the blistering heat he had built up inside me. He pulled back and spun me around again, his arms folding around me, holding me tightly against his chest, his head buried into my neck. I closed my eyes at the feeling of his warm gasps against my skin.

The sounds of our pants filled the room. He stepped back and immediately I felt a sense of loss when our contact was broken. "You have to decide, Isabella. I want to give you what you want, but you have to really want it. I have to hear that you want it." His voice was raspy and I could feel his need, even as he withdrew from me.

"How do you know?" I whispered. "How can you hear me?"

No answer was forthcoming. There was another soft noise and suddenly the room was filled with light. I spun around to an empty room. I ran to the door and wrenched it open to a vacant hallway. I stumbled back into the room and stared down blankly at the copier that was still working away.

I shook my head, my fingers resting on my swollen lips that still tingled from his possession, the only sure sign what had just happened had been real and not a figment of my very vivid imagination. The copier stopped and I picked up my pile then headed to my desk on shaky legs.

I sat down heavily and looked around the room. Was the voice here? Was the person who had just caused my body to burn with a want I had never experienced, sitting in this office? No one seemed different. There were no flushed cheeks or heaving chests. The elevator sounded and the doors opened, Masen striding through the office, his hands filled with bags as he walked, nodding briefly but not stopping, as he made his way to Alice's office. Everyone seemed normal.

I sighed deeply as I dropped my head in my hands. I was so confused.

I was also incredibly turned on.

"Bella?"

I looked up wearily. "Hey, Rose."

"You okay? You look … flushed."

"Yeah … I'm fine. The copy room was … warm."

She looked at me strangely. "Okay."

I got up and went to the bathroom, staring at myself in the mirror. Flushed cheeks and overly bright eyes stared back at me, my lips rosy and warm under my fingers.

My phone buzzed.

_**I can make the room warmer. I want to make you warmer. **_

_**I hear everything you say, even things you don't. And I see you. Really see you.**_

_**That's the difference, Isabella. You look and never see what's in front of you.**_

_**I'll wait.**_

* * *

**So... see you Tuesday?**

**I have been remiss - thank you Liz, Lady, Trina and Mid-Night Cougar who all read, reassured and encouraged me to post this. I am lucky to have them with me. I am also grateful for YOU reading this. Thank you. **


	5. Chapter 5

**My,my the theories... I love them. Thank you for your unexpected response to this! Am enjoying the ride with you!**

* * *

I was awake most of the night, tossing and turning, my mind chaotic. Finally, I gave up and threw back the covers, padding to the kitchen to make coffee. I stood, looking out the window as I sipped the hot, soothing beverage.

What the hell had happened yesterday? Who was that girl in the copy room who had let a stranger touch her so intimately? I shook my head in bewilderment. That wasn't me.

_Why didn't you stop him then?_ My mind whispered.

I sighed as I thought about it. The way his hands felt on my body. The way his mouth moved and possessed mine. The desire he had sparked deep within me.

I had liked it. A lot.

And, it had felt strangely right. His touch hadn't felt … wrong; it had felt like his hands belonged on me.

"Oh my God, Swan, get a grip," I groaned out loud.

I straightened my shoulders. Today I would figure out who it was and give them a piece of my mind. They wouldn't come near me again. I nodded. That was exactly what I would do.

My fingers touched my lips as a strange feeling went through me. They already missed him.

*()*

"Swan!" James barked.

I groaned. He had been in a bad mood all day, snarking and griping at me. Nothing had pleased him and I hadn't left my desk at all because of his constant rewrites and corrections to his latest proposal.

In between my furious editing I kept my eyes open to see if anyone was watching me. Again, like yesterday, nothing seemed out of place. PA's and interns were moving around, talking, working. Jasper and Emmett were laughing over on their side of the bullpen, Masen's desk vacant, since he had classes on Wednesday. There was a chance he'd be in later, as he often came in after school had ended, but for now it was empty. Alice's door was closed, which no doubt meant she was in the middle of one of her design frenzies. Masen would have his hands full if he showed up later. Meanwhile, I had to deal with my own cranky boss.

Sighing, I got up and went in to face James. "Yes, oh grumpy one?"

He frowned at me. "Show some respect."

I smiled sweetly. "Yes, oh grumpy one, sir?"

"That's better." He shoved the last rewrites at me. "This is good. I need forty copies for my meeting in the morning."

I glanced at the clock. "Okay. I'll have them done and bound by five."

"Fine," he grumped. I turned to go. "Bella." I looked back, my eyebrow arched at him.

"Good job. As usual. I owe you lunch."

I grinned. "Thanks, boss. But you owe me way more than that."

He barked out a laugh. "I know it. Go make my copies."

I gathered up my stuff and made my way down the hall, surreptitiously glancing around, but no one seemed to be paying me any attention. When I got to my copy room, I turned on the light and looked around again. It was empty, the only noise being the constant droning hum of the air exchanger in the corner. I turned on the copier to warm it up and loaded the documents into the hopper. I had brought my phone with me, planning on a good game of Words with Friends to help pass the time. I pressed start and turned to face the door. If he came in this time I would see him before he had a chance to turn off the lights and hide.

The copier hummed and I stood waiting, but the door didn't open. The copier stopped and I glanced down to see I needed paper. I added more, closing the drawer, just as the lights went out. I gasped softly as I felt his presence behind me.

"Don't touch me."

His voice was quiet, almost sad. "You've changed your mind."

"They were just words. I don't fuck strangers in dark rooms. Get out."

He stepped closer, and I could feel his warmth. "What if I wasn't a stranger?" Fingers reached out trailing along my neck slowly causing a soft whimper to escape my throat and then suddenly he was pressed up against me, his arm wrapping around my waist. Warm breath tickled my neck as he whispered lowly against my skin. "Are you sure? You want me to go away … Isabella?"

"Yes." But it didn't come out sounding strong, it came out more like a question; my hand grasped his arm as his lips moved lightly over my throat.

"I will if that's what you really want."

"I … do," I whispered shakily. Except, suddenly, I wasn't sure that was what I wanted at all.

"Or … I could kiss you again and we could revisit the go away thought afterward." Teeth pulled on my ear lobe, causing another shiver to race through me.

I swallowed deeply, remembering his possessive kiss from the day before and how it made me feel so alive.

"I'd like that, _very much._ I'd really like to kiss you again …" His lips moved against my earlobe, his tongue tracing the shell lightly. "Would you like that … _Isabella _… for me to kiss you again?" His voice was warm and seductive in my head and before I realized it, I nodded, and found myself once again spun around, pressed against him as he covered my mouth with his. Instantly, my senses were overwhelmed with his taste and scent. His tongue stroked and explored, dominating mine totally. My hands clutched his sweater as he leaned into me, bending me backward. I was held firmly against him, his mouth never leaving mine as he worked me into a panting pile of need.

His lips pulled away, moving to my throat as he licked and nipped the sensitive skin, while his hand snaked between us, disappearing into the waistband of my leggings and cupping me tightly. I gasped at the possessive sensation, and he growled against my neck. "This doesn't feel like you want me to get out," he whispered darkly. "This feels like you want me to get _in_ …" His fingers began moving, stroking softly and I fisted his sweater even tighter as the sudden need to feel _more_ flowed through me.

His lips were pressed against my ear. "Open for me, Isabella. Let me make you feel good."

With a small moan I did exactly what he wanted and his fingers slipped deeper, finding the spot where I was aching for him. His mouth covered mine again and I lost myself in a world that contained nothing but him. His tongue—his fingers—moving, stroking—both eliciting forgotten feelings of pleasure. I arched my back to get closer to his touch, causing him to smile against my mouth.

"That's it, baby, take what you need from me. Let me hear you come for me, Isabella. Let me feel it on my hand," his low voice demanded as his tempo picked up. His lips covered mine again as I exploded in a brilliant splash of color behind my tightly clenched eyes, screaming my pleasure into his mouth.

His hands gentled, withdrew and then wrapped around me, straightening both of us up. He propelled me backward to the one chair in the room, pushing me down into the cushion. I felt him lean forward, his hand cupping my face as he kissed me again, this time softly, sweetly, but no less possessive.

"You are beautiful," he whispered against my lips before standing up.

"Don't go …" I lifted my hand in the dark, searching, as I pleaded quietly; shocked to hear my own voice sound so needy.

His hand clasped mine, kissing it softly. "Soon, Isabella."

I sighed as I sat up, knowing he was already gone. A few seconds later the lights came on and I looked around, confused. How did he do that? I stood unsteadily, realizing I had never pressed start again on the copier and pressed the button. I glanced over and frowned as I noticed that on the table, next to my phone, was a bottle of water and a granola bar. Just then my phone buzzed.

_**You didn't eat today.**_

_**I need you to look after yourself.**_

I smiled at the screen and shook my head. He had been watching me again. The logical part of me knew that should bother me, that I should be apprehensive, yet somehow I found it comforting.

My phone buzzed again. I gasped quietly as I read the message illuminated on the screen.

_**You were perfect as you came for me.**_

_**I can't wait to be buried inside you. **_

_**And I'm not a stranger. I know you. **_

_**You just haven't found **__**me**__** yet.**_

* * *

**Yeah. So...**

**Ahem. Things are heating up. **

**Copy Room has been nominated as fic of the week on the lemonade stand. If you feel so inclined, perhaps you would head over to vote?**

**tehlemonandestand dot net. **

**And I'll see you on Wednesday. Then again on Saturday. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Your reaction to this is nothing short of ... wow. Thank you.**

* * *

I read the message again, my cheeks burning. How did he do that? He wasn't even in the room, but I could feel his want.

His want for me.

I drank the water and ate the granola bar he had left for me on the table; smiling in wonder at the fact it was my favorite kind. I wasn't close to anyone here, except Rose, and I doubted even she knew my favorite granola bar. She was usually too busy filling me in on her love life and how great things were for her, to notice something as trivial as that.

But somehow _he_ knew.

By the time my copying was done, I had calmed down enough to slip into the washroom and make sure I was presentable before I made it back to my desk without being noticed. I glanced around furtively but not a single guy was wearing a sweater. I sighed and shook my head. I handed James his copies and we agreed to meet at 8:45 a.m. and go to the meeting together. "Are you sure I can't take the copies for you, James? We can just meet there."

He looked up at me scowling. "No."

I shook my head. "I'll get you into the twenty-first century one day, boss."

"Don't bank on it."

Laughing, I grabbed my purse, made my way to the elevator and pushed the button. The doors opened and Masen walked out almost running me down in his haste.

"Shit! Sorry Bella, you okay?" he asked, looking embarrassed as he steadied me, dropping his messenger bag in the process.

I smiled at him, taking in his dishevelled appearance. As usual his t-shirt was wrinkled and his hair everywhere. "I'm fine, Masen. You?"

He smiled shyly up at me from the floor, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Yeah, just running late. I, ah, got caught up at school."

Bending down, I helped him pick up a few scattered items, including a handful of his beloved Werther's candies. "You are seriously addicted to these aren't you?"

His cheeks flushed slightly as he held out his hand for the candies. "You aren't the first person to say that."

"Maybe you need a support group."

He grinned as he stood up. "I'll keep that in mind. You in on this meeting tomorrow?"

I nodded. "Just gave James his documents. No doubt they are now locked in a bullet proof, fire safe vault with a password he wouldn't give up even on the threat of death."

Masen chuckled. "Another fun day in the copy room, eh?"

I blushed furiously, as I thought of just how fun the copy room had been.

"Bella?"

My eyes snapped up to his. He was staring at me, concerned. "You okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm … fine. I'll see you in the morning, all right?"

His brow furrowed. "Are you sure you're all right? You're all … spacey."

It was on the tip of my tongue to tell him a good orgasm often did that to a girl, but I shook my head. "I'm good. See you in the morning."

He nodded as he tucked one of the candies into my hand. "Here. You need the sugar. See you." Turning, he loped through the bullpen toward Alice's office. I had never noticed before what long legs he had.

I stopped. What a strange thought. I unwrapped the candy as I waited again for the elevator and popped it in my mouth, enjoying the caramel taste. I could see why he was constantly sucking on these.

The thought of lips sucking took me back to the copy room and I groaned softly.

I needed a drink.

*()*

I slept like a baby that night. In the morning I dressed with care, slipping on my favorite blue and white skirt. I loved the way it flowed, just skimming the top of my knees. I added a simple white blouse and put my hair up. James always appreciated the extra effort I put forth to look professional when we met with clients outside the office. I got to the office, hoping to have a cup of coffee, only to be disappointed when I realized we were out. Grumbling, I sat at my desk, wishing I had stopped for a cup.

"Hey, Bella," Masen's nervous voice greeted me.

Smiling, I looked up, my smile growing wider as I noticed the steaming coffee in his hand. "Hey, Masen."

"Um, Bella why are you looking at my coffee like a crack addict looks at their dealer?"

I chuckled. "I don't suppose you have an extra one of those?"

He shook his head. "We're still out here?"

I sighed sadly. "Yeah."

Grinning, he leaned forward and grabbed my mug off my desk and poured some of the hot beverage in before holding it out to me. "I'll share." Then he frowned and looked into my mug. "I don't think there's any backwash in it."

I laughed and plucked the mug out of his hand. "I'm good." I took a deep swallow and moaned happily. I looked at Masen. "You're a life saver."

He shrugged sheepishly, his cheeks flushed. "Always happy to help a friend."

I leaned forward and touched my mug to his cup. "To friends."

His emerald eyes glowed behind his glasses. "To friends."

I hesitated before I sipped my coffee.

How had I never noticed how green his eyes were? They were gorgeous.

*()*

The meeting went well and we were all back in the office by lunch. James immediately disappeared into his office to start on his proposal adjustments stopping only briefly to inform me he would need me to work this weekend. I wasn't surprised—when something this big was in the works I often came in on the weekend. He always gave me time off to make up for it. No doubt the office would be quite full this weekend with others working as well.

My stomach fluttered as I wondered how many copies James was going to need today, and wondering if _he_ would appear again. I picked at the sandwich I had brought, looking inquisitively around the office. There were over a dozen men in this bullpen alone. Never mind the rest of the company. How was I going to figure this out? My mom always told me I was the most unobservant person she knew most of the time. Was he right here? In front of me? Or in one of the offices? Was he watching me at this very moment? I looked around again and sighed. My mom was right. I had no idea.

I tried to ignore the little voice asking me if I really _wanted_ to figure it out. Maybe what I had said in the heat of the moment to Rose had been the truth. Maybe hot sex with a stranger was exactly what I wanted. What I needed right now.

James slapped down a file, startling me. "Sorry to interrupt your daydreams, Swan. I need this typed up. I have to go out. I want ten copies ready when I get back. Get on it."

I rolled my eyes. "Can I eat my sandwich first, master?"

He huffed at me. "If you have to."

I laughed. "I'll have it done. You don't want to check it before I copy?"

"No, I trust you."

I held my hand over my heart. "Stop with the compliments. You're killing me."

"Smartass."

*()*

I walked in, not even making it to the copier when a set of strong arms wrapped around me, the lights going off before I could move. I dropped my documents in surprise at the suddenness of his appearance.

"_Isabella._"

I closed my eyes at the sound of his voice, low and dripping with need. Instantly my desire flared.

He nipped at my neck. "I've been waiting."

"_Oh_."

He walked us forward, stopping when we got to the table. Briefly my mind wondered how he did that. He seemed to know exactly where to go and not bump into anything, even in the dark. But when I felt his touch, my mind stopped asking questions. He pushed me forward, his hands running up and down my thighs. "So pretty today, Isabella. So fucking sexy in your little skirt aren't you?"

He leaned down, pressing up against me, his desire already apparent. "Did you wear it for me?"

His close proximity made me brave. "Do you like it?"

He chuckled. "I'd like it better on the floor."

I groaned.

"I saw you," he whispered against my neck, his breath drifting over my skin. "I saw you looking … were you trying to find me, Isabella? Were you sitting at your desk thinking of me doing this?" His hands covered my breasts, squeezing and rubbing, pulling me up against him; then he reached up, turning my head and kissing me deeply. We both groaned as our mouths fused together. My hands reached up, winding around his neck, and finding his hair, soft and cropped close to the back of his head. I could feel the nub of a sweater under my cheek where my face was pressed up into this shoulder. He pulled away, lowering his lips to my ear, his voice amused. "Stop thinking, Isabella. You'll never know who I am until you finally _open_ your eyes."

His lips crashed back onto mine, his hands started a torturous circuit up and down, delving under my blouse to tease my hard nipples as his tongue stroked and tasted my mouth. We were both panting when he pulled away, his hand cupping my breasts one more time before lifting my skirt, his fingers softly tracing my center. "You're ready now, aren't you, Isabella?" His teeth nipped sharply at my neck. "You want me to … fuck you now, don't you?"

I groaned at his words. I was so ready.

"Do you know what I did after I left you yesterday, Isabella?" His voice was low, filled with dark promises as he pressed his lips against my ear.

"No …" I whispered, trying not to beg him to take me right then, to make me his completely. I wanted this man more than I had ever wanted anybody—ever.

His hand wrapped around my underwear and I felt them give way as he pulled at them sharply. His fingers began stroking me softly, causing tiny pants of air to rush from my mouth. I shut my eyes as ripples of pleasure tore through me. "After I had licked your essence off my skin, I used the hand … _my hand _… that had brought you so much pleasure and did the same thing to myself," he growled, nipping harder at my neck as his stroking became firmer.

"Oh … _God _…" I whimpered.

"You were delicious."

I arched back against him as his fingers moved in a tight circle pushing me closer and closer to the edge.

"Knowing you were still on me made me come harder than I've ever come before. I was a fucking mess."

My muscles clamped down as my orgasm hit me. My head was pulled back and he kissed me deeply, swallowing my cries as I writhed, pushing myself back against his chest.

His lips became soft, coaxing small kisses from me as I shuddered in his arms. His warm mouth trailed kisses up to my ear, his breath hot against my skin. "Are you ready for me now, Isabella?"

I moaned quietly.

His arms tightened around me, and I could feel his erection hard and prominent pressed into my back. "You have to say it. I won't take you if you don't tell me you want me."

My voice was breathless. "I want you. _God_ ... I want you …_ so much_."

Gently he pushed me forward so my arms were braced on the table. My entire body was vibrating in anticipation and need. He stepped back and I heard the smooth sound of his pants hitting the floor and the unmistakable sound of a condom wrapper tearing. He moved between my legs, pressing forward, his arms wrapped back around me, my back flush with his chest, his large cock now sliding slowly between my folds, coating himself in my desire.

"I've never done this … ever," I suddenly burst out, needing him to know. "I've never acted like this before."

He froze. "Tell me to stop now and I will." His voice was rough.

"I don't want you to stop. I've just never …" I drew in a deep breath. "I've never fucked someone without knowing their name."

He pressed forward again, chuckling as his hands gripped me possessively.

"Edward, Isabella. My name is Edward," he growled as he thrust forward. "And I want to hear you moan it when you come."

* * *

**Now we have a name. And thrusting.**

**Both are good.**

**See you Saturday!**


	7. Chapter 7

It was exactly what I said I wanted. Hot, hard and fast. His cock was thick and long, his thrusts deep and fast, his grip tight and possessive. He groaned and hissed as he fucked me, growling my name in that low, rough voice of his. His grip was tight and unrelenting, his very touch demanding my complete submission. His mouth was hard and controlling as he covered mine, swallowing my cries of passion. It was mind-blowing. His embrace was crushing as he climaxed, cursing and panting in my ear as he buried himself deep within me. At the peak of his orgasm, a long slow shiver ran through his entire frame and his gravelly whispered "_Isabella," _was the sexiest sound I had ever heard.

But then, in complete contrast to the fervent sex we just had, he gingerly stepped away from me, fixed himself, then held me against him for a moment, before he smoothed my clothes into place, kissed the side of my neck and breathed into my ear.

"You were perfect, Isabella. Simply perfect."

Then he was gone. The lights came on and I stood, blinking in confusion, alone. The documents I had dropped were lying on the floor behind me, just inside the door. I slowly picked them up, drew in a deep breath and started the copier. I moved to the lone chair in the corner of the room and dropped into it, before I fell down, seeing as my legs were now shaking violently. There was no point in opening the door and looking down the hall; _Edward_ wouldn't be there.

Edward. I didn't know an Edward in the company.

But I had certainly done exactly what he told me to do. I had moaned his name loudly, the sound muffled as his lips covered mine in the last few minutes of our frenzied coupling. He had lifted me, one arm holding me firmly against him, my back pressed to his chest while his hand had held my head as he kissed me, his tongue doing things to my mouth that should be illegal, all while he continued to fuck me hard.

I stood up from the chair, my legs no longer trembling, and checked the copier. It was almost done. I ran my hands over my hair and clothing, making sure I was presentable before I slipped to the washroom while the machine finished. I looked everywhere but couldn't find my panties, which meant only one thing; he had taken them. Just the thought of my panties in his pocket did strange things to my psyche. I stared at myself in the mirror, my lips again rosy and swollen. Running my tongue over my mouth I could still taste him. Today the sweet taste of his mouth had been more prevalent, its flavor familiar yet undistinguishable on my tongue. I patted my cheeks with cold water and sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror. I couldn't help but wonder who the hell the girl was looking back at me. She looked strangely normal and almost happy. But she also looked unfamiliar; the Bella I'd always been would never have done anything like what happened with _Edward_. As calm as I looked on the outside, inside I was a mass of nerves and unanswered questions. The loudest one of them all was simple.

_Who was he?_

_Who was_ Edward?

*()*

Back at my desk, I sorted automatically through the copies as my stomach twisted and turned, my brain replaying the moments in the dark with him, over and over again.

His hands.

His touch.

His mouth.

His firm commands.

How he felt inside me.

How complete he made me feel.

I glanced around the office, and for some reason my eyes landed on Masen's empty desk. A sudden desire to see him sitting there, smiling his shy, reassuring smile at me, was overwhelming. I shook my head in bewilderment. I could feel myself question what had just happened … again. What I had allowed to happen. That girl … she wasn't me. Frantic and wild, wanting, needing to give herself to a stranger. I had never felt like that with someone before. Ever.

My phone buzzed, and my eyes widened when I read the text on the screen from _him._ I shivered and my body relaxed as I felt his caress through his words. His praise. Once again my eyes drifted to Masen's desk before looking down at the new incoming text, my hand finding my neck as I remembered the incredible feeling of his mouth against it. A smile tugged at my lips as I turned back to my work.

He was here. He saw me.

How soon would he let me see him?

* * *

**Yes this is early. it is also only half of the chapter. Tomorrow I will post the other half and you will hear from a different point of view.**

**His. **

**Til then...**


	8. Chapter 8

**HIM**

I stood in the dark of Alice's office watching Bella, one hand was deep in my pants pocket, my fingers stroking the soft satin of her panties I had taken with me. The film on the window was the perfect cover. I could see out and no one could see in. I loved this part of her office, as well as the second door which led into the back hall, allowing me to slip in and out undetected. Standing here alone with the door shut, no one knew I was here or that I was observing Bella. Alice was out of the office, so I was free to stay and observe my girl undetected.

Bella had returned to her desk, and other than her flushed cheeks and the fact her blouse was more wrinkled, she looked the same. Only I knew her heightened color was from something other than an easily explained away excuse; the copy room was warm or she had tripped again—there were many plausible explanations. Somehow I doubted anyone would immediately jump to the conclusion she had just been thoroughly fucked in the copy room by a stranger, who really wasn't a stranger. I grinned, wondering if she had realized where her panties had ended up.

She glanced around nervously, and I smiled as I saw the first place her gaze fell was on my desk.

_Find __**me**__, Bella. See __**me.**_

Her hands were busy with her task and her lips moved rapidly. Did she know when she was busy or upset she talked to herself? It was how I read her. Living with a grandmother who had been going deaf at an early age, I had attended all her instructional classes, and now I was not only adept at sign language, but had learned to read lips as well, and when Bella was particularly worked up, her mumblings were very easy for me to read. Sometimes I only caught a word or two but other days, like the one in the lunch room, I "heard" every word. I frowned as I realized I could also read her now; she was so overwhelmed she was forming the words very clearly as she rambled on silently. She was berating herself, questioning what had just happened between us and how she felt about it, compared to how she _should _feel about it. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and texted her.

_**Don't do this, my beautiful girl. You were perfect. Hot and wet for me. Just me, Isabella. We were perfect – together, just like I knew we would be.**_

I watched her read the text, once again glancing around, her eyes lingering on my empty desk. Her shoulders lost some of their tension. I sent one last text.

_**We've only started, Isabella. Everything you want, everything you need—it will be yours. When you're ready. I will be yours.**_

This time her face flushed and one hand came up to stroke her neck. I wondered if she was remembering how my tongue felt against it. How my teeth had scraped her soft nape and my lips nuzzled at the fragrant skin. She glanced at the screen again and smiled softly, putting the phone down on her desk and returning to work, her lips now silent, her posture more relaxed.

I sighed. I wanted to be able to stand in front of her and tell her I would fulfill any fantasy she had. Be anything she wanted me to be, if she would only be part of my life. I had loved her from the moment I walked into the office and had been introduced to the new girl that had started a few days previously, while I was away on a course. I had stood by, my heart breaking as I watched Riley use and discard her, changing her forever. It was weeks before I saw her smile. I knew from her conversations with Rose and the way she acted, she hadn't so much as gone on a date since he cruelly cast her aside, humiliating her and forcing her to still be in the same office as he was every day. I had been terrified for a while she would leave, even though it should've been Riley that left. But my brave Bella had carried on, working and ignoring the asshole who sat not far from her, icily polite and completely professional when she needed to be. So often I wanted to approach her as more than a co-worker, more than a friend, but I was so worried about her reaction I held back. So I stayed in the background, patiently waiting, hoping one day for my chance.

When she threw her angry words at Rose that day in the lunch room, I almost fell off my chair in shock. Not only were they the last words I ever expected to hear her say, it also told me she was coming back. Her spark was returning. I had recognized the fire I saw in her eyes from the first time I met her. It was the same one that burnt in my soul; an underlying passion that would only be allowed out for the right person. I knew I was the right person for her. My mind had refused to shut off as I thought of ways to make her words come true; of giving her what she thought she wanted until she realized what she wanted was actually more. I wanted that more to be me.

Because I knew in my heart, I could be that man for her. A loving, caring boyfriend and, as I had discovered in college, a controlling, passionate lover, more than willing to fulfill any desire she had. It was a side of me I had learned to enjoy and now I wanted Bella to enjoy it with me. It was as if my quiet, shy nature disappeared when I was having sex and the forceful, confident side of me took over, directing my movements. I found with Bella I was especially passionate and forceful, and we were particularly good together. I shuddered as I thought about how unbelievable it felt to be inside her. How powerful my orgasm had been. We were really fucking good.

The only thing missing was the opportunity to be able to hold her afterward; to let my caring nature take over for her to see how much she meant to me. But that _would_ happen. Soon, I hoped. I shook my head sadly. It wouldn't happen right now, though. For now, it was time to return to being invisible.

Except, seeing how she kept unconsciously looking for me, maybe she was slowly opening her eyes.

And I would be right there when she did.

* * *

**And now you know. He lips reads. Clever boy. And he loves her. Will he be brave enough to ever tell her?**

**Will she ever figure this out?**

**Keep reading.**

**BTW I am mouthing olive juice to all of you . Thank you.**

**LOL - now you are looking in the mirror to see what that looks like aren't you?**


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up the next morning, achy and sore. Muscles I hadn't used in a while were deliciously making themselves known, and when I stretched I felt their pull. I stayed in the shower a little longer, allowing the hot water to ease some of the aches. As my hands soothed over my body with the slippery soap I thought of _his _hands and how they had touched my skin. I cupped my breasts remembering how he had handled them and my nipples grew tight under my fingers. Simply thinking about what had occurred I sensed the deep ache between my legs, wanting to feel it, to feel _him_ there again.

I shuddered, recalling how it felt to have his cock buried inside me. Long, thick, hard and … perfect. He knew just how to touch and move me to give us both the most pleasure. I had never been so full, or experienced that intense an orgasm. I wanted to feel both again.

I stared at myself in the mirror, my hair dripping down my shoulders, my eyes wide with a want I couldn't explain.

I wanted him—again.

The words I had uttered to shock Rose suddenly seemed very real.

I _wanted_ to feel Edward pressed up against me. I _wanted_ to feel his big cock thrusting inside me and hear his low, gravelly voice whispering dirty words into my ear as he fucked me.

My stomach clenched.

_Oh, God._

_This was so wrong_.

*()*

I studied myself in the mirror, biting my lip. I looked fine. Different for me, but fine. I was wearing a long loose tunic over a pair of lace thigh-high leggings. Underneath the loose tunic was a racy bra and the smallest pair of underwear I owned—a scrap of lace and satin held together with thin straps. Nobody would know looking at me. But I knew. It was a simple, easy outfit. I slowly smiled. Simple to access. Easy to remove.

In case I "ran" into Edward again.

I had no idea if he would ever reappear. He gave me what I wanted. He got what he wanted. Maybe his itch was scratched already. Maybe I would never feel him behind me again.

I drew in a shaky breath and let myself say it – out loud.

_God, _I hoped not.

*()*

"Swan, I need this redone."

I bit back a groan. "What's wrong now, James?"

"I changed some of the graphs. Masen showed me some updated analysis stuff I wanted to add. So change page fourteen, eighteen and twenty-three and then put the package together. Twenty copies. And I want it by two."

I glanced at my watch. If I worked through my lunch I could get it done. Not much choice, really; James had been in a foul mood all morning—worse than usual, so I didn't even try and be flippant with him. I nodded. "I'll get it done."

James walked away then suddenly turned around and came back. "Bella."

I looked up, my brow furrowed.

"You can leave early. Just get this done and take off. But I still need you to work tomorrow. I'll have everything finalized then."

I grinned. "Fair enough."

"More than fair," he grumped, but then smiled before he strode away.

I was busy working when someone clearing their throat interrupted me. Looking up I saw Masen standing in front of my desk, his hair chaotic and his t-shirt, as usual, well-worn and rumpled. He needed someone to look after him.

Silently, he handed me a coffee, smiling I took it from him. "Thanks."

"I didn't mean to cause you more work, but some of James' stuff was inaccurate."

"No problem. Almost done." I indicated the list in his hand. "Errands?"

He nodded. "Alice has a bunch of samples she needs me to pick up. I'm gonna grab a sandwich while I'm out; can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm almost done then I will do the copying. James told me to go home when I'm done."

He smiled shyly. "An early afternoon. That's good. Enjoy your time, Bella, in case you're gone by the time I get back. I heard James say you're working tomorrow?"

I nodded.

"Me, too. I'll see you then."

I watched him walk away, heading for the stairs. He was probably the only one who used the stairs. Masen always walked down the stairs and took the elevator up. Usually because his hands were empty going down, but once he finished with Alice's lists, completely full when he returned.

I turned back to the screen, once again frowning, as my fingers ran down the list of the company directory. Not a single Edward was listed as either a first or last name, not even a single initial E. I shook my head in confusion. Maybe I needed to ask someone. My finger stopped and I smiled as I realized it had landed on Masen Cullen. He might know. Internally, I shook my head. I couldn't ask Masen, in fact I couldn't ask anyone. They would ask me questions I wasn't prepared to answer. I had to figure this out on my own. With a start I realized my finger was still tracing Masen's name on my screen and I pulled back my hand.

How odd.

I closed the list and scanned the documents once I finished printing them, and satisfied they were correct, I gathered up the small stack of papers then made my way down the hall. Every step I took to the copy room increased my nerves ... and anticipation. It was as if my body was coming alive and I was already yearning for Edward's touch. I tried to stay calm. I had no idea if he would even show up.

I glanced around the empty room and loaded up the machine. As the copies started humming I waited. Nothing happened—the lights stayed on and nobody appeared. He wasn't coming. Swallowing my disappointment I reached in the pocket of my tunic for my phone and realized I had left it on my desk. I walked toward the door, intent on going to get it when the room plunged into darkness. My feet stopped moving and I waited in anticipation, my breath hitching in my throat.

"Going somewhere, Isabella?" A whisper came from behind me. "Leaving me so soon?" A lone finger traced its way up my neck.

His voice and his touch sent a shiver racing through me. He was here. How he got behind me I had no idea. But he was here.

I whimpered.

*()*

His hands pulled me back, pressing me tightly against his chest. "Where were you going, Isabella?"

"Just … just to get my phone. I … I thought I would play a game to pass the time."

His chuckle was dark. "Oh, I have a game we can play. It's far more … _satisfying_ … than anything you can find on your phone."

It was as if he had lit a match under me. Instantly I was hot, my clothing restrictive and I desperately wanted to be closer to him.

I shut my eyes in the dark.

_What was I doing?_

All rational thought left my head when his hands dipped, pulling up my tunic, and his fingers grazed the bare skin above my thigh-highs. "Such scandalous items you're wearing today, Isabella. I knew you had something on under here that was naughty. So sexy and ... open. Did you wear them for me?" he growled softly in my ear, his teeth pulling on the lobe.

"Yes," I panted.

His fingers slipped up; touching the soft silk of the thong I was wearing. "I like this," he hissed. "I like this so much I'm going to take it."

Another whimper escaped my mouth as I felt the give of the elastic snap on my skin. "Something else for me to use … later."

I became even hotter.

Like a rag doll, he spun me around, his mouth covering mine, his tongue slipping in, greedily twisting and stroking mine as he moved us across the room. His lips were hard and bruising against my mouth, his desire demanding, and I groaned under his onslaught. His taste exploded in my mouth—the sweetness was still there, but today there was the addition of mint and coffee and I groaned at the flavour as he delved and tasted me, his tongue caressing yet commanding. When we reached the chair he spun me around again, sitting down, and pulling me onto his already naked lap. His sheathed erection pressed up against me and I moaned at the feeling of his hard length rubbing and teasing my entrance.

"You want that, _Isabella_? You want my hard cock in your pussy?"

I whimpered, shifting and moving; trying to build up the friction I was seeking.

"Tell me, Isabella. Tell me what you want."

"You," I gasped. "Your … cock. Inside me, please Edward!"

He pulled me back, causing my back to arch as he kissed my neck lavishly. His hands were under my tunic, pulling at my breasts, teasing the nipples ruthlessly. "Such a good girl. I want you to ride my cock, Isabella … _hard._ Is that what you want?"

"Yes," I panted, past caring about anything but him. This moment. "Yes … _yes_ …"

"Good girl."

And then he lifted my hips and plunged into me.

Hard.

Just like he promised.

His hands grasped my hips, his fingers pressing into the skin so firmly I knew I would have bruises the next day. My head fell back to his shoulder as he pulled and pushed, directing me exactly how he wanted. The pace he set was furious, his need as overwhelming as my own. His mouth licked and nipped at my neck, up my cheek and around my ear, his voice panting dirty words as he fucked me.

_So hot … so wet … wanted you all night … couldn't stop thinking about my cock in you … teasing me all morning … feels so good … so fucking good … mine … Isabella … mine … fuck … fuck … fuck!_

His hips lifted in a powerful arch and he shuddered as he came forcefully and deep inside me. My orgasm raced through me, burning like a flame. The low moans escaping from my lips became louder and Edward yanked my head back, crushing his mouth to mine, swallowing my cries. He continued to thrust through my release, kissing me deeply the whole time, his tongue wanton and pressing. When I collapsed against him, his hand moved up, stroking my neck, his mouth gentling. Rough became soft, deep became caressing, and bruising became adoring. He lifted his lips from mine, his breath hot against my tingly skin. "My sounds, Isabella. Nobody hears your pleasure but me."

I whimpered against his mouth, wanting to feel his lips against mine again. He pressed his mouth onto mine again, kissing me as we slowly calmed. His tongue was velvet as it moved with mine, unrushed and tender. All too soon, he pulled back and I heard his head fall to the back of the chair. Mine remained resting on his shoulder, and I turned my face into his neck, breathing in his dark, spicy scent, my cheek resting against the rough nub of his sweater.

"You need to stand, Isabella." His gravelly voice was quiet.

Shakily, I got off his lap, his hands supporting me. I moved away, as he stood up, and I heard his pants being pulled back up, the soft clink of the belt suddenly sounding so loud in the quiet of the room.

He stepped up, pulling me back against him. "Always so perfect," he whispered. "Just like I knew you'd be."

"Will I … will you … come back?"

A kiss was pressed to side of my head as long fingers squeezed my waist.

"As if I could stop myself now, Isabella. I am addicted to you."

And then, he was gone.

*()*

**E/M POV**

I watched her after she left the copy room. She moved slowly and I knew she was sore. I had been so desperate for her; I was rougher than I should have been. I lost myself so easily with her. She'd been on my mind all night: the feel of her pressed against me, the sounds she made when she came, how right it felt to be buried inside her. All these things had kept me awake most of the night and it was all I could do to stay away from her until she went into the copy room. Thank God James asked me a question this morning; it gave me the opportunity to provide him with enough information he had to adjust his next presentation. It was exactly what I needed to guarantee Bella being in that room for me today. It was all I could do earlier not to chuckle out loud when I took Bella her coffee and saw her checking the company directory. Clever girl. Except she wouldn't find Edward there. She'd only find him in the copy room. Waiting and desperate for her.

And the fact she had been as desperate for me as I was for her was an added turn-on. She looked so lovely this morning. Lovely, sweet and innocent. Until she had bent over to pick something up and I got an eye-full of the thigh-highs she was wearing. I was instantly hard for her. I looked around but no one else was even glancing her way. But I was. And I knew she had worn them for me.

I watched her pick up her purse. She was leaving. I grabbed the phone from my pocket and texted her.

_**Nothing will keep me away from you now, Isabella.**_

_**Mine. **_

I watched as a beautiful smile crossed her face while she waited for the elevator. She peeked behind her, looking around. I smiled as I watched her confused glances around the office.

She was searching for me. But she wasn't ready yet.

You'll see me soon, Bella.

The elevator doors shut and I moved to my desk, sinking into my chair with a sigh, ignoring Jasper's curious gaze. He hadn't realized I had returned from my "errands."

I glanced back at the elevator, a quiet sigh escaping my throat.

I only hope you'll see _me_ soon.

Then I turned my attention to the list of items Alice had on her hard drive for me to do tomorrow. I would have to get a lot done tonight so I had time with my Isabella tomorrow.

I grinned. Thankfully Alice was always so prepared and I knew her password.

I chuckled dryly to myself.

As if that would stop me.

Nothing was stopping me from being with Isabella now. Certainly not something as insignificant as a password.

I put my head down and got to work.

I'd get my reward tomorrow.

Isabella was my reward.

* * *

**So... yeah. The copy room once again was a warm place.**

**Once small thought for those of you urging me to have Bella figure this out now. Once the mystery is solved... what is left? All will be revealed and discovered, and yes, HEA. But it will not be rushed. Enjoy the ride.**

**Bella is.**

**See you Thursday.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Guest Reviewers – If this offends you so much —please stop reading. I really don't need lectures on my "moral compass." This is simply a work of fiction and I know as I stated in chapter one reality has very little to do with it. There are those who are enjoying the break from real life, which is what it was intended to do.**

* * *

**Now… we continue.**

I sat on the couch, my fingers tracing the rim of my wine glass over and over again, my mind reliving the last few days.

Especially the mind blowing orgasms I had at the hands … and cock ... of _Edward_.

I sighed in confusion. Why was it so powerful? I had never experienced anything like it. I shivered, remembering the fast, frantic pace he had set both times. How his fingers had felt the first time inside me. The deep timbre of his voice as he uttered dirty words into my ear while gripping me; his thrusts hard and deep. It was exactly what I had flippantly told Rose I wanted. Hot, hard and fast.

And I had loved it.

But it wasn't sex with a stranger.

Somehow I knew him. My body knew him.

My head dropped into my hands.

It felt like I belonged to him. How was that possible?

How had words uttered to shock someone led to this?

_Who was he?_

I looked down at my list I had been scribbling, as I sipped my wine.

_Tall_

_Large hands_

_Short hair—worn off face?_

_His face was smooth shaven_

_Wears sweaters_

_Low commanding voice, almost rough sounding. Gravelly and deep._

_Smells dark and spicy, tastes like coffee and mints … and sugar_

_Could see me, hear me (mind reader?)_

_Edward_

Even as I chuckled over my mind reader comment, my mind kept thinking.

He controlled everything in the copy room; when and how he came in, when the lights went out and came on. He never let me see his face directly. He always kept my back against his chest, unless he spun me around to kiss me and even then, he did it so quickly I had no chance to try and make out any of his facial characteristics in the dark. When he tilted my head, up his face was already so close there was no way I could see anything. Once he started kissing me I was too lost to care about anything except I didn't want him to stop. If he held me against him chest to chest, he kept my face gently but firmly pressed against him so I couldn't look up.

I had checked the company directory. There was no Edward listed. But he had to be there. In my bullpen. He knew too much. He saw too much.

He _was _too much.

But there was no one I could see that fit what I knew about Edward. Many of the men were tall. Many wore sweaters. More wore dress shirts. The one exception was Masen, who always wore t-shirts, usually creased and torn unless we were having a meeting. Most of the guys had short hair. Jasper's was long, Emmett's was curly and Masen's was shaggy on top, always hanging in his face and he would often push it back from his forehead, only for it to fall back right away. The only time I saw it away from his face was when he pushed his glasses up on his head and leaned back in his chair, stretching his long limbs as he yawned loudly or laughed raucously at something Jasper said. And often Masen's face held at least a day's growth of scruff.

I shook my head, unsure why Masen kept coming into my thoughts. Except for being tall, he didn't match any of the other things I knew about my mystery lover. Masen was shy and his voice almost as soft as mine. Even when he spoke louder than normal his voice had a smooth, velvety texture; not remotely gruff. He kept to himself and other than being quietly supportive, sharing the occasional cup of coffee or lunch, and his friendly smile, he had nothing to do with me. I certainly never saw him watching me and he had never given me any indication he was interested in me in any capacity other than a friend and co-worker. He was kind to everyone, not just me. There was no reason why his face kept coming to mind. He had a great smile, but I certainly couldn't imagine his mouth working mine the way Edward's had done earlier; he simply didn't fit the image.

My fingers traced my lips. Just the thought of Edward's skillful, commanding mouth covering mine, made me ache with desire. For those few, perfect moments the last few days I had felt alive in a way I had never had before.

And I wanted to feel it again.

I wanted … Edward.

I sighed with a small shiver. There was probably no point in thinking about this anymore. I had no idea if he would ever appear behind me in the copy room again. Despite his words earlier, he might disappear as quickly as he had shown up in my life. Maybe once he had what he wanted and what he knew I wanted, it was done.

I drained my wine glass and stood up. My mind might have been humming, but my body was tired. I needed to sleep.

My phone buzzed.

_**Wear a skirt again, Isabella. I'm already longing to feel your hot wetness wrapped around me. And I will – tomorrow. **_

Suddenly my body wasn't as tired anymore.

*()*

"Why do you look so exhausted?" Rose frowned as she studied my face the next day at lunch. She was particularly grumpy today. She hated working on the weekend.

I shrugged self-consciously. "Couldn't sleep last night."

"Why?"

Again I shrugged. There was no way I could tell her what happened the last couple days or why I couldn't settle last night. Just the thought of his hands on me today, his mouth on mine, had ensured a restless night of tossing and turning, wondering why it wasn't morning yet. I looked around the lunch room, which was full and noisy wondering if he was here. If he could see me, or hear me. "Just couldn't, you know?"

Rose shook her head. "No, actually, I don't. I sleep like the dead." Her eyes narrowed at me. "Is something wrong, Bella? You know, you've been very quiet the last couple days."

"Everything is fine."

I looked around again. No one was even glancing my way. Well, one person was… At the table across from ours, Jasper and Masen were sitting playing some video game between them, and Emmett was staring unabashedly at Rose with an intense look of longing on his face. He caught my eye and shrugged, chuckling, not at all embarrassed at being caught looking. Masen glanced up, looked at Emmett, looked our way and shook his head, before grinning at me and looking back to his screen. We all knew about Emmett's feelings for Rose.

Rose looked over and rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you give him a chance?"

"He wants more than I want to give."

I looked at her sadly. "You could be missing out on the best thing in your life. He adores you, Rose."

She shook her head at me. "Listen to you with the relationship advice. I can't even get you to come to a bar with me. You'll never meet anyone here or the '_women's only'_ gym, which seem to be the only two places you ever go." She leaned forward. "Bella, you need to get out. Just relax and live for the moment."

"What do you mean?"

"You always give so much of yourself, Bella. I watched you with Riley, give and give while he took and took from you. I get it; you're a relationship kind of girl. But maybe you need to go out with a few guys, have fun, and simply … enjoy yourself. No commitments. Just see what's out there."

I started to shake my head but she held up her hand. "I'll make you a deal. I'll go out with Emmett – once; one date. But you have to come to the bar with me. Very soon."

I hesitated, knowing how much it would mean to Emmett. He had always treated me well; been kind and supportive, especially after the split with Riley. "So, if I agree to go to the bar with you, you'll agree to go out with Emmett? And, you'll keep an open mind on your date? Really give Emmett a chance?"

Rose nodded. "As long as you keep an open mind at the bar."

I pursed my lips. One night. A few drinks. I could handle that. "Deal."

*()*

I walked out of James' office shaking my head. His paranoia was getting worse. I quickly drafted up an order to the purchasing department for his own shredder, since now the one beside the main copier, everyone else used, wasn't good enough. He wanted one at his desk. I hit send and grabbed the few documents he wanted copied. Normally, if I only had a few I used the copier here in the bullpen, but if I did that, then there was no chance of Edward. My stomach clenched simply at the thought.

Grabbing my stuff, I looked around. A few people were missing. Masen had already stood up and disappeared into Alice's office, laptop in hand. Rose was talking to Emmett, who was looking at her enthralled, and I had to smile. At least my night of torture would give him the chance he so longed for. It would be worth it.

I walked into the copy room, flicking on the light and walking toward the copier. I hadn't made it more than a few steps when the hairs on the back of my neck prickled with anticipation. He was waiting for me. I heard the flick of the light switch behind me before I was grabbed and pulled backward, his arms holding me tightly.

"Edward ..." I breathed.

"Isabella." Warm wet lips were immediately at my throat, and I couldn't help the low moan that broke through my lips. His arms tightened around me and my head fell back, allowing him more access to my neck. I felt his teeth nip sharply at my skin and I gasped softly.

We stood, not moving as his mouth licked and bit up and down my neck.

"Do I have to mark you, Isabella? Is that what it will take?"

"Wh … what?" I shivered at the possessive tone to his voice.

"You can forget your little deal with Rose, Isabella. You're not going out to any bar with her, you understand?" His mouth was now directly over my ear.

"You're mine. No one touches you but me," he growled, spinning me around and covering my mouth with his. Immediately, he invaded my mouth, his tongue hard and possessive, his hands holding my head, controlling all our movements. I wrapped my arms around his waist, holding myself tightly against him, feeling the hardness of his body and the ridged jut of his cock pressing against me. My mind was whirling with chaotic thoughts; there was anger over his demanding words, even while a small thrill of yearning coursed through me at his jealousy. Nobody had ever been possessive of me before. A deep desire spiked within me for the way he controlled my body, along with confusion as to why I so desperately wanted him to do even more.

Gasping, I pulled my face away, only to have it pushed into his chest as we held each other close.

"You don't get to make that kind of decision for me," I rasped. "You don't own me—nobody owns me."

He chuckled lowly as he bent, lifting me onto the table, bunching up my skirt before he sat me on the surface. He stood between my legs, dropping his face down to my neck, his voice a quiet rumble in my ear. "Is that so, Isabella?" His lips moved across my cheek, as he ground his erection against me. "Well, we'll just have to see about that ... won't we?"

* * *

**Stories are being pulled again for M+content. I think this one falls in that category—LOL. I have a profile on FictionPad. I am there as EternalE and you will find all my stories there.**

**Otherwise see you here on the weekend.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Time to hear from our boy I think…**

* * *

**E/M POV**

It was all I could do not to throw Bella down and ravage her right there, showing her who she belonged to. She was mine.

When I had "heard" Bella and Rose making their deal at lunch, I had almost lost it. As I stood, hidden behind the glass of Alice's office, listening to Emmett and Rose make plans for the following week for their date, I had pulled on my hair in anger and worry. It was only Alice's comforting words that stopped me from charging across the office and openly yelling at Bella for agreeing to do such a stupid thing and blowing my cover. I knew the kind of bars Rose frequented to meet her various conquests. She often boasted about them. Bella would be vulnerable there, and I couldn't stand the thought of that.

"She is simply trying to help a friend," Alice had spoken quietly, when I gave a short version of why I was so upset. "Bella isn't a bar kind of girl."

I looked down, trying to rein my anger in. "Rose will dump her and go off with someone. She'll be all alone, Alice."

She had glanced up at me smiling. "Then make her see that, Masen. Offer her an alternative."

Her words came back to me as I held Bella. I could hear her anger as she hissed at me and I realized my caveman style wasn't going to fly outside this room with Bella. But I knew what Isabella liked. Grabbing her chin I lifted her mouth to mine, claiming her lips roughly. My tongue stroked hers lasciviously, my arms now holding her like a vise. After a minute, I felt her body melt into mine and I pressed closer, pulling her body forward, groaning into her mouth as her legs wrapped around me. One hand dropped to her leg, slowly trailing up until it reached her center. My fingers brushed against her heat and I released her mouth, breathing deeply against her ear. "Where are your panties, Isabella? Did you come bare for me today?" I growled deeply, not giving her a chance to answer before covering her mouth again.

She gasped as my fingers pressed, searching, finding her wetness and sinking in slowly, first one finger, then another, thrusting rhythmically, as she panted into my mouth. I pulled back slightly, keeping my lips against hers as I whispered gruffly.

"_So wet_, Isabella. So angry and yet still so wet for me?" I slid my fingers in again, pressing my palm against her clit firmly, loving how she felt, warm and wet on my skin. "You want me … don't you?"

I stopped moving my fingers, pulling them out slowly and smiling in triumph at her whimper of protest. "Don't you, Isabella?"

"Yes, _oh, God_, yes."

"Tell me."

"I want you … Edward."

"What do you want?" I commanded, already pulling down my unbuttoned pants. "Say it, Isabella."

Her voice was breathless and pleading. "I want you … I want you to fuck me."

I pulled her back to my mouth while I made quick work of rolling on a condom. Then I stepped closer, grasping her hips and thrusting forward, burying myself in her warmth. Her hands tightened around my neck, fingers burrowing in my hair as I surged forward, taking her hard. I knew I shouldn't let her touch me like this; so intimately. I shouldn't let her be this close. But I couldn't stop. Her fingers were grasping and moving in time to my thrusts, and I relaxed when I knew she wasn't trying to figure out my identity; she was lost to the moment and wanting to keep me close. I dropped my head to her neck whispering into her ear.

"Did you know I took your panties from the other day Isabella? Do you know what I did with them?" I leaned forward, changing the angle, causing another small gasp to escape her mouth. "I held them against my face and breathed in your scent while I stroked my throbbing cock and shouted your name. I came all over myself; I was so hard for you." I paused. "Your pussy smells so fucking amazing … I can't wait to taste you completely. I want you to come all over my face."

I could feel Bella growing even wetter around me as she moaned at my dirty words. I hissed at how tightly she was squeezing my cock inside her. "You like that don't you, Isabella? You like hearing all the dirty things I think about doing to you, don't you?"

"Y… yes …" she sighed.

I groaned as the sensations started overtaking me and my legs began shaking. "And then today you come to me bare?" I bit down on her ear gently. "You _knew _what that would do to me. Such a naughty," _thrust, "_little," _thrust, "_girl."

Bella's muscles clamped down on my cock, her hands clutching my neck tightly, and I covered her mouth as she cried her orgasm into me. Inwardly I chuckled; she was normally so quiet until I got her going. If I didn't silence her she would be a screamer. I wanted to hear her scream for me.

But for now, I swallowed her cries, moaning my own release back to her, thrusting until there was nothing left but that peaceful blankness, my mind and body both floating freely for a minute. Slowly, I pulled my mouth away from hers, unable to resist dropping a couple of gentler kisses onto her soft lips. She fell heavily into my chest, her arms now hanging limply at her sides and as much as I wanted to pick her up, cradle her against me and sit with her, I knew that couldn't happen – yet.

Gently, I pushed her back, removed the condom and pulled up my pants. I did pick her up and place her in the lone chair contained within the room. I knew she wouldn't be able to see me leave and she'd be more comfortable after I was gone. Her head fell heavily against her chest and I lifted her chin, then pressed my lips against her ear, keeping my voice low and steady.

"Isabella, I know you want to do this for your friend. I need you to be careful." I hesitated, an idea forming. "I need you to do something for me."

Her voice was soft. "Hmm?"

"I need you to find someone you trust, a friend, and ask them to go with you to the bar, or meet you there. Someone who can look out for you. Please."

Her voice was weary. "I don't know … who … to ask."

I kissed her deeply. "You'll figure it out." I placed my hand over her eyes, feeling her eyelids flutter shut. "Have a good day tomorrow, Isabella." I paused, my voice dropping to a mere whisper. "I'll miss you."

And then I swiftly and quietly left the copy room.

* * *

**More Edward next chapter… **

**Thank you for reading and your support. I appreciate both greatly.**


	12. Chapter 12

**EPOV**

I waited for a few minutes on the other side of the door. There was no sound or movement and I frowned. Once I had snapped the lights back on, I had expected Bella to get up from the chair but she hadn't moved.

I swallowed, suddenly nervous. Had I been too rough?

Was she okay?

Slowly, I pushed the door open a crack and looked in. I smiled widely when I realized she was sound asleep in the chair. Her head had fallen back against the headrest and she was making a small snuffling noise. Rose had commented at lunch how tired she looked and obviously I had worn her out further.

She needed a few minutes of rest. Nobody would go into the copy room and disturb her. No one ever had the entire time she had been using it, except the few times I had stuck my head in to make sure she was okay. It was one of the reasons I felt safe to be with her in there.

And, thanks to my discovery of the hidden door that led from this storage room into the copy room, no one ever saw me enter or exit. I remembered the day Bella had opened the door on her side and showed me the seemingly blank wall behind it. "_The door to nowhere,_" she had laughed. Since the building was old and had been renovated so often, I thought nothing more of it until a few weeks later when I had been moving things around to get some more of Alice's boxes into the room. I had accidentally stumbled into the wall, my shoulder hitting at just the right angle and I was shocked when the wall opened up in front of me. I realized I was looking at the door to Bella's copy room behind it. I had no idea why the door was hidden like that, but for some reason I had kept it to myself. The only people with keys to this room were Alice and me, so I wasn't worried about anyone else discovering it. Alice never came in this room—with her claustrophobia issues she couldn't stand being in a room with no windows, which is why she had the office with two doors and a window. She only had the key in case I lost mine.

When I had decided to give Bella the fantasy she had expressed out loud I had spent the evening oiling the hinges and making sure the doors opened silently. I had also slightly shifted the copier, chair and table into the exact positions I wanted them to be in, memorizing their position and even counting my steps out in the dark. I didn't want to stumble or trip with Bella in my arms. I knew she wouldn't notice; she was highly unobservant, a fact which served me well right now. I was pleased to find there was another light switch for the room on my side of the wall, and I had also installed a small remote on it so I could control them with the small fob in my pocket.

Now, as I stood watching her, I was overwhelmed with the desire to go in and stroke her hair. I wanted to lift her into my arms, settle her on my lap and hold her while she slept; take care of her. I had wanted that for such a long time. I shook my head sadly, shutting the door quietly. I yanked off my sweater and pulled my hair back into its usual disarray around my face. I picked up my glasses and became Masen again.

Edward couldn't go in the copy room right now, but I could.

*()* **BPOV**

"Bella—hey!"

I sat up, startled, blinking wildly, looking around. The small room was warm, the lights on. Masen was standing in the doorway looking at me, his head tilted in confusion. "You okay, Bella?"

I swallowed nervously as I realized I had fallen asleep. I had no idea how long I'd been out or what I looked like. I glanced down and sighed in quiet relief. My clothes seemed to be in place. I ran my hands over my hair as I looked back up and smiled at Masen, feeling strangely relieved to see him there. "Yeah. I, um, had a headache so I sat down to rest my eyes. I must have fallen asleep."

Masen walked farther into the room and held out a coffee. "I was out getting a few things for Alice and brought back coffee. I thought you might like one." He smiled shyly, his eyes nervous as he looked at me. "I, ah, was worried when I didn't see you at your desk. I figured I'd find you in your home away from home."

I accepted the coffee gratefully, taking a sip. Its flavor flooded my mouth, and instantly I thought of Edward's taste; coffee, minty … and _caramel._ That was the sweet flavor I couldn't place. Edward tasted like caramel.

Why was that so familiar?

I kept my eyes downcast as I thought of what had transpired right behind where Masen was standing. Edward's hands. His mouth. His rough, low voice growling dirty words in my ears. I shivered as I remembered how I had responded to him.

"Bella?"

I glanced up. Masen was looking at me with concern. "Are you sure you're okay? You're all … glazed over."

I nodded mutely, staring at him. I struggled to get out of the chair and Masen's hand reached out in a silent gesture of help. I accepted it and allowed him to help pull me up. I swayed briefly, and he stepped forward, his arm coming around me. I leaned into him for a minute, needing his quiet strength.

His voice was slightly panicked. "Do you need to go home? Are you ill?"

I blinked up at him, wondering if I had just had the smart fucked right out of me. I seemed to be unable to answer any question out loud.

I shook my head and cleared my throat as I gazed up at Masen. He was tall. How had I not noticed this before? Tall enough I had to tilt my head back to look at him. His gaze fell on my neck, and I watched his eyebrows lift in shock for a minute, before his gaze returned to my face.

"Bella?" he prompted gently, his voice low.

I frowned. That sounded so familiar. I looked up at him again. He was so tall. Like Edward. I looked at the hand holding his coffee. It was large, with long fingers. Like Edward. My heart started to beat loudly as my eyes zeroed in on his face. I sighed in frustration. His skin was completely smooth for a change, and today I definitely felt rough stubble on Edward's chin as he kissed me. And Masen was wearing a black t-shirt with some retro band insignia on it under a hoodie. Edward had been in a thick sweater. And Edward didn't wear glasses and had short hair. His forehead had been smooth when he pressed his face to mine earlier. Masen's eyes were framed by thick, dark frames and his hair… well; it was everywhere, hanging in his face, pulled forward over his ears. Then I remembered the day Edward touched me; Masen had been at school. He hadn't even been in the building. The other similarities were just that. Similarities.

I stepped back, feeling strangely disappointed. I smiled at Masen in apology. "Sorry. Just groggy. I haven't been sleeping well. I'm fine. Really, I'm fine."

He nodded, his face tense, as he stepped back. "Okay. I have to go and finish up some things for Alice. I just wanted to give you your coffee."

I smiled. "Thanks, Masen."

He looked around. "You almost done?"

I nodded. "Yep." I hadn't even started my copying yet, but I could hardly tell Masen that. He would want to know what was going on, and I couldn't tell him. I couldn't tell anyone.

"Okay, finish up and maybe you should head home."

I sighed. That wasn't a bad idea. I was feeling overwhelmed.

"I will."

He spun to leave. "Masen?"

His head turned at the sound of my voice. "Thanks again." I lifted the coffee. "For this, and for checking on me. You're a good friend."

His smile lit up his face, turning it from shy and serious to disarmingly handsome. I blinked. I had never noticed how handsome he was—how had I failed to see that?

"Anytime, Bella. That's what friends are for right? To look out for each other."

Then he was gone, leaving me frowning again at the familiar words.

*()* **MBOV**

I stood outside the door, cursing myself. I had seen the glow of discovery in Bella's eyes as she looked at me. I could see her making comparisons between her mystery lover and the man standing in front of her. I sighed as I realized I had dodged a bullet, only due the fact I had quickly shaved, and she hadn't noticed that while my hair was long at the front, it was short at the back. I hated my hair hanging over my collar, yet I liked having the length at the front. And, no doubt the glasses helped squelch her growing idea. I had to be more careful if I was going to continue this with her.

But that wasn't the only reason I had to get out of the room.

I _had_ marked her.

Right where her shoulder met her neck was a small purple mark I had left with my mouth. I knew she would tidy herself up before she went back to her desk and once she straightened her blouse no one else would know it was there.

But I did.

And God help me, I liked it.

I liked it so much; I could feel my cock twitching when I saw it.

There was no doubt my mouth wanted to cover it again … and make the mark bigger.

I groaned softly as I dropped my head into my hand. I really was a sick bastard.

I pushed off the wall and made my way back to my desk, grateful it was late afternoon and the bullpen was almost empty. No one was paying any attention to me.

I did a few meaningless tasks while waiting for Bella to reappear. When she finally did, she took the file in her hands into James, then made short work of tidying her desk before snapping off her lamp. My stomach tightened as I realized she was making her way over to my desk.

"Hey."

I smiled at her. "Hey, how's the head?"

"Better. I'm, um, going home now."

"Yeah, I'm not far behind you."

"Okay, well, have a good Sunday." She hesitated, biting her bottom lip.

"Is something wrong, Bella?"

She sighed heavily. "No. I was … never mind. Night, Masen."

I watched her walk away. She wanted to ask me. I could feel it. I wanted her to ask me. To be the one she trusted enough to go with her and look out for her. To give me a chance to get to know her outside the office. For her to know _me_.

I knew in my heart what was happening between us in the copy room wasn't how Bella would normally act. She wasn't the type to have sex with a stranger. I knew she still questioned what she was doing and how she was acting, yet I couldn't stop myself. I wanted her so much, all the time, and had for so long. I knew her passion was as much a shock to her as it was a delight to me. I wanted to share that passion with her openly—together. Soon.

The elevator doors closed and she was gone. I sighed as I looked around the deserted office, somehow even emptier since Bella left.

Monday was so far away.

I picked up the small cellphone I used to text her.

_**You were divine earlier. So hot and perfect around me. I could be buried in you for hours. **_

_**Think about what I asked, Isabella. **_

_**Be safe. **_

_**I'll be waiting for you on Monday. For as long as you want me to be, I'll be waiting for you.**_

_**And wanting you.**_

* * *

**There will be another update Wednesday and then again on the weekend. Not sure if it will be Saturday or Sunday. I am travelling so it will depend on internet access.**

**Thank you for reading and your words of encouragement. **


	13. Chapter 13

**BPOV**

A Sunday never passed by so slowly. Normally, before I could blink they were over and Monday morning was staring me in the face; its ugly hands pulling me out of bed when my body wasn't yet ready to face another week.

But it was still Sunday and I wanted the weekend over. The apartment was clean, my laundry done, bills paid and I was curled up on the couch, trying to read, only not having much success. My brain hadn't shut off all day. Every time I shut my eyes I was back there … in the copy room with Edward wrapped around me. I could feel his hard form against me as he thrust; his raspy voice growling dirty things in my ear as his tongue licked and his lips suckled at me.

My hand went to where I knew his mark was vividly displayed against my pale skin. My fingers had traced it repeatedly. When I first saw it in the bathroom mirror I had blushed with embarrassment, now knowing why Masen had briefly looked so surprised before averting his gaze. I wondered what he was thinking when he saw the mark. I sighed in frustration. There was another problem.

Why did I keep thinking about Masen?

There had been no one in my life since the disaster with Riley. I hadn't even been able to think about dating someone in well over a year, but now for some reason I had two men wandering around my brain.

Both mysteries.

Masen: shy, friendly, always helpful and kind. Although he was well-liked by the other staff he was quiet and kept to himself. I knew he was working his way through school, earning his second degree while paying for his grandmother's care. He was older than most of us and had a lot of responsibilities he dealt with both at home and outside of work. I knew he was close with his boss, Alice, and she thought the world of him. She was the youngest of the management team; and she and I were friendly, occasionally having lunch or coffee together. She had confided in me once she hoped to groom Masen to remain with the company once he finished his marketing degree. She relied on him a great deal. I also knew he handled more in-depth business items than the other PA's. She considered it on-the-job training.

I had worked with him now for over a year and still knew very little about him, other than his innate sense of thoughtfulness. I never heard him say an unkind word to anyone. He had been a quiet support to me when Riley dumped me, and I would forever be grateful to him for that. Whereas others in the office had shunned me, he had made it a point of dropping by my desk to say hello, bring me a cup of coffee some days or leave a few of the Werther's candies he was always popping in his mouth for me to enjoy. On the days Rose wasn't around, he often would join me at my corner lunch table—some days not even saying anything except hello, but simply sat there reading or working on something with his laptop; his presence a welcome addition.

But I had never had such an acute awareness of Masen as I had the last week. I found myself looking for him all the time. I noticed things about him that I had never seen before: his brilliant green eyes behind his glasses, how tall and muscular he was under his wrinkled t-shirts, how often his hair fell into his face and he swept it back as he talked to Jasper or Emmett, and how soothing and calm his voice, his presence, was to me.

The total opposite of Edward.

_His_ rough voice whipped me into a frenzy of need. The instant I walked into the copy room I knew when he was there. The hairs on the back of my neck prickled. My body reacted, aching to feel his hands on me. My mouth watered, wanting to taste his, and my hands itched to feel his short hair at the nape of his neck under my fingers.

He was forceful and dominant. He commanded me totally and my body gave him exactly what he wanted. What he made _me_ want. I had never experienced the overwhelming sensations he caused in me. His touch alone had me panting for more and the orgasms— that tore through me while he was working my body—were devastatingly powerful. He turned me into a wanton, panting, needing mass of nerves; with him I became a person I didn't recognize.

I had never seen him and had no idea still who he was, how he knew me so well or how he appeared behind me, seemingly out of nowhere, every day in the copy room. I had looked, checking the supply cabinet, behind the chair, I even pulled open the door to nowhere but there was simply another solid wall there.

My head fell back against the couch, too heavy to stay upright on my shoulders anymore. I was so confused and overwhelmed. And longing … for something.

I fisted my hands into my eyes, rubbing them in frustration. How could I possibly want two men at once? Especially two such polar opposites.

I barked a laugh into my empty living room.

Neither one of them were available to me anyway. I was sure Masen had a girlfriend. I remembered him saying to Jasper in the lunch room that he loved someone deeply. And Edward … well, he was merely filling a fantasy of mine. Perhaps one of his own, as well. If he wanted more with me he would let me see him.

My phone buzzed and I picked it up. Masen had sent me a text.

_**Hey Bella—Just checking to make sure you are okay. You worried me yesterday. Hope your day was good and you got some rest.**_

I smiled at his caring ways as I typed back a reply.

_**Yeah, fine – thanks. Had a quiet one. Hope yours was good, as well. See you at work. I owe you coffee.**_

His response was fast.

_**Owe me nothing. See you tomorrow. **_

I looked at the screen for a minute then set the phone down, relaxing into the couch. I was so tired, but I hadn't sleep much lately. But as I shut my eyes and sighed, I felt myself being pulled under.

My phone buzzed. I sat up blinking into the darkened room. I had obviously fallen asleep and slept for quite a while after Masen's text. I smiled. Even his text had soothed me.

I fumbled for my phone and looked at the screen, swallowing as I saw the words unknown name.

_**I am yearning for you, Isabella. I need to feel you around me. I want you under me, moaning my name the way you do as I bury myself inside you. Meet me early. I'll be waiting.**_

And just like that I was on fire.

* * *

**He'll be waiting. YAY!**

**See you on the weekend... I am away and will not have my computer but I will use one and get the chapter to you late Saturday I think... or early Sunday depends on when I can sneak away and post. **


	14. Chapter 14

**BPOV**

I stepped off the elevator, my heart pounding. The office was empty, the only sounds being the quiet hum of sleeping computers and the heat hissing through the overhead vents. I walked over to my desk, looking around wondering why I was surprised to find it empty. It was 6:00 a.m.; the earliest anyone would be here wasn't for at least another hour and a half. I never arrived until 8:00 a.m. and usually I was among the first ones here in the bullpen.

Alice was often the first of the managers to arrive in. That was when we usually had a chance to talk. She was very smart, as well as very sweet. She had a smile on her face all the time, but I always caught the sadness in her eyes when they would land on Jasper. I had never had the courage to ask her why she didn't act on how she obviously felt, since he looked at her the same way. But it simply wasn't my place.

I set down my purse and hung up my coat, which I'd been carrying in case of rain later. I looked down at the simple shift dress I wore. Loose, comfortable and pretty in my favorite shade of brilliant rust that matched the leaves which were turning on the trees outside. It was made of a soft jersey and was the type of dress that looked as unwrinkled at the end of the day as it did at the beginning. My fingers gripped at the material, nervously plucking, knowing the reason I had worn this dress.

I wore it especially for Edward— for him to be able to have access to whatever part of me he wanted today. I sat down for a minute, unsure what to do.

He said he'd be waiting. Was he already here? Should I go and find him?

My phone buzzed.

_**Now. Come to me now, Isabella.**_

Standing up, I picked up a file, knowing it was just a prop. Taking a deep breath, I walked down the hall.

*()* **E/MPOV**

God, I missed her yesterday. I literally craved her. I wanted her taste. I needed to feel her soft skin pressed to mine and hear her low moans in my ear as I pleasured her. Her answering text to me saying she was fine had been wholly insufficient. I needed to touch her and feel for myself that she was okay. When I texted her as Edward, I hoped she was feeling the same craving and would do as I asked today. I had stood watching, smiling as I saw her walking down the street toward the office in her pretty dress. I always loved that one on her, and now I was looking forward to taking it off her.

In the copy room I got ready and waited. I knew she was here. I heard the elevator, but she didn't come to me. Yet.

Had she changed her mind, or was she feeling nervous?

I sent her the words I knew would make up her mind if it was the latter.

I was rewarded when I heard her soft footfalls coming down the hall and the handle turning. I stayed to the side of the door as she stepped in, the door shutting behind her. She never reached for the light switch, and I smiled into the darkness as I stepped forward.

"Isabella."

Her soft sigh said it all and I pulled her back against me. I wrapped my arms around her, holding her tightly, and dropped my face to her neck, placing open-mouthed kisses onto her fragrant skin.

My hands reached down, bunching the fabric of her dress as I stepped back, quickly pulling it over her head, spinning her around then pulling her against me and covering her mouth with mine. She gasped as her hands felt my bare skin pressed against hers.

"We're alone, Isabella. I get to take my time with you this morning," I murmured against her lips, pressing my tongue in to her mouth deeply. "And today, I want to feel all of you." She returned my passion with a fervent ardour; our tongues stroked and caressed in deep satisfying swipes, our breath mingling as we pulled tightly against each other, neither of us wanting to break the kiss. My hands made short work of her undergarments, desperate to feel her completely bare against me. Bending slightly, I picked her up and pressed her against the wall, her legs wrapped around me. I surged against her and the shuddering desire in her whimper as she felt me grazing her center made my cock swell even further with the need to be buried inside her.

I pulled away from her mouth, pressing her face into my shoulder. "You like that, Isabella? Do you feel how hard I am for you? Just thinking about you?"

I hissed when I felt her hand reach between us and wrap around me. I thrust forward, wanting, _needing_ to feel more of her touch.

"_Fuck_, yes. Touch me, baby."

Her hand stroked and teased as I kissed and nipped across her chest, drawing her hard nipple into my mouth. Her back arched as I licked and sucked the stiff point before moving to her other breast, leaving a trail of wetness between them with my tongue. My lips moved up to her neck and I swirled my tongue where I knew my mark was, wishing I could deepen it. Wanting the world to see she was taken, even if she didn't know it yet.

"You left a mark on me," she gasped softly. "Right there … right where your mouth is now … I touched it all of yesterday thinking about your lips on my skin."

I groaned at the lust in her voice. My lips hovered over the spot, wanting so much to see it again. I moved my head lower down and kissed her skin.

"Maybe I could give you something else to touch, Isabella?"

She whimpered, and I lowered my mouth to the skin just over her breast drawing the softness in between my teeth, suckling gently.

"Fuck," she whispered.

I bit down harder, sucking more of her into my mouth and she bucked up into me, her hand fisting around my cock even tighter. I released the skin and I stroked the wet spot with my tongue. "You taste so good on my tongue, Isabella. Like the sweetest of nectars." I kissed her neck. "I want to taste you everywhere."

Her head fell back against the door with a dull thud as she groaned softly. I moved my hand up, cupping her neck and bringing her mouth back to mine.

"Don't knock yourself out, Isabella. I need you awake and with me," I teased huskily, my fingers rubbing the back of her head as I kissed her passionately, tasting her sweetness. "I'm going to make you come so hard, baby."

"Yes … _oh God _… I want you … _please,_ Edward."

"Soon," I promised, drawing away, standing her on her feet. Kneeling down, I lifted a shaky leg and placed it over my shoulder. "First, I get my taste."

*()* **BPOV**

My head fell back against the door again as Edward's lips met my throbbing center, the rough stubble on his face grazing my sensitive skin. I gasped at the intensity of the feelings, my hand pressed flat against the wall above me as I reached down and grasped his hair with my other hand. As he worked me with his mouth, he slid two fingers in, thrusting slowly, building the sensations to a near fever pitch. I could feel myself shaking and I heard the strangest sounds coming from my throat; soft keening noises I had never made before ... with any man. His long arm was wrapped around me securely, keeping me anchored in place and I moved over him, every one of my nerve endings screaming for release.

He pulled back, his head resting against my stomach, his voice rough and husky as he kept working me with his fingers. "I want you to come all over my face Isabella, and then I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to move the rest of the day without remembering this, without remembering me …"

Before I could respond, his mouth was back on me, his tongue lapping and swirling, his fingers pressing and plunging deeply. My entire body suddenly locked down, my muscles frozen and taut as my orgasm tore through me, burning me from the inside as I shook and bucked against his lips. My hand shot up covering my mouth as I screamed my pleasure, my head pressed into the hardness of the wall behind me. Edward slowly withdrew, kissing my thighs and stomach gently as he moved and stood. He pulled back, shifting and moving, rolling on a condom, picking me up again and pressing me back against the wall.

"Tell me," he commanded gently, even as he pressed into me.

I whimpered in response as he filled me, hard and throbbing. He stilled for a minute, his head on my shoulder before withdrawing and thrusting forward gently. I groaned softly at the sensation, but it wasn't a groan of pain. His mouth covered mine and I tasted myself on him as he kissed me.

He leaned back, breaking our kiss. "You see how delicious you taste? How much I love fucking you with my tongue and my fingers," he surged forward, "and my cock? Tell me, Isabella. I need to hear you say it."

I arched into him, wrapping my legs around him even tighter.

"Yes … fuck me, Edward … _please _… fuck me."

He braced one hand on the wall and the other held me against him as he started thrusting deeply. He moved fast, his hips furiously pounding against me. His head was buried in the crook of my shoulder. I felt the trickle of sweat drip onto my skin as he drove himself into me again and again, deep grunts of satisfaction escaping his throat as he did exactly what he said he would do. I had no doubt I would feel him the rest of the day. I could feel the stirrings of another orgasm begin to wash over me and I whimpered Edward's name. His mouth covered mine and I could taste the salt of our combined sweat mixed with his flavor, as well as my own, which made me moan with desire. His grip on me tightened almost painfully and he pressed me hard against the wall as he came; his thrusts deep and erratic, his groans sending shivers through me as I shuddered with my own pleasure, arching and twisting under his body.

We both stilled, and I felt his arms wrap around me as we moved. My head dropped to his chest and then we were being lowered into the chair, something soft being wrapped around me as his arms held me in a secure grip.

My hand lifted up, stroking the back of his neck. I felt his body shiver at my touch and I pulled my hand away. His covered mine, bringing it back to his neck. "No." His voice was low and tender. "I like that."

I let my hand start stroking again, feeling relaxed and content. My eyes were heavy. "You wore me out," I muttered into his neck.

"You were amazing."

I smiled and sighed.

I listened to his heart beat slow down and become strong and steady, its rhythm soothing. My eyes floated shut and I sunk deeper into his chest, as I felt myself weightlessly drifting.

His arms tightened. I felt his lips nuzzling my hair as sleep claimed me.

A voice that wasn't Edward's echoed softly in my hazy dreams.

"I have you, Bella."

* * *

**I gotta say... my Monday would be a far better day if it started off that way. And his whispered words... was that a mistake on his part... or...?**

**So - it has been a week since this started in the storyline for our couple. Bella received her first mysterious text a week ago in the timeline ... and we are over 1/2 way through the story. **

**What next I wonder? The story has been mostly focused on Bella and Edward... but what of Bella and Masen... time for them now I think...**

**See you Tuesday.**


	15. Chapter 15

Something was buzzing close to my head. Confused, I opened my eyes, taking in my surroundings slowly, gasping as reality set in and I recalled what happened after I had walked in this room earlier.

Edward.

His hands.

His warm naked flesh against mine.

The wall.

Oh God … _his mouth_. His wickedly talented mouth. No one had ever done that to me.

I sat up, looking down at the blanket covering my still-naked body. My phone buzzed again and I grabbed it.

_**7:40, Isabella. Time to wake up, my Sleeping Beauty. Relax. You are safe and secure. Lots of time. **_

My eyes scanned the room. The door to the copy room was shut and locked. My clothes were on the table waiting for me. Beside them a bottle of water beckoned to my parched mouth. My fingers touched the blanket draped around me, remembering how safe I felt to be wrapped up in it, and in his arms.

My phone buzzed again.

_**You were simply perfect. I will feel you on my skin. Your scent will stay with me. I will taste you on my tongue. All day. Every minute until I can be back inside you again.**_

Just the words made me shiver and I stood up on unsteady legs, feeling the slight pull of muscles not used to being stretched the way they had been this morning. My hips and back ached as I stood, sipping the water. As quickly as I could, I dressed, my fingers pausing over a sensitive spot as I put on my bra. Looking down, I gasped at the vivid, purple mark over my breast.

"_I'll give you something else you can touch, Isabella."_

My fingers gently stroked the skin. I knew I shouldn't like the fact that he marked me, but I did.

I pulled my dress over my head and smoothed it down. Unsure what I should do with it, I picked up the soft blanket, intending to fold it and put it on the chair. Its subtle scent drifted up and I frowned as I inhaled. Burrowing my nose in the softness I sniffed again. I could smell my own perfume on it, but the other scent was different. Familiar and warm, but not the spicy scent I associated with Edward. More … woodsy and fresh. I smelled it again before placing it on the back of the chair. I knew that scent, but from where I wasn't sure. Maybe Edward had changed his cologne; maybe the blanket didn't belong to him, maybe …

Wearily, I shook my head; yet another mystery I didn't understand.

Grabbing my folder, I slipped to the washroom and was shocked to see how … normal … I looked. I used my fingers to smooth my hair and splashed some cool water on my cheeks but otherwise I looked like me. I studied the neckline of the dress but it was fine. No one could see his marks, only I knew they were there. No one would look at me and know I had been fucked thoroughly and roughly, just down the hall, before they came into the office to start their day. I looked like I always did: calm and in control.

Inside was a different story. I was a mass of nerves and I felt completely out of control. I had so many questions and so few answers. I didn't understand my behavior. When I had uttered those words to Rose that day I had only been joking. Hadn't I? I stared at the mirror. I wasn't sure anymore. I still didn't understand this new wanton side of myself. Or why I craved it. Why I craved _him_.

A quiet memory echoed in my head. A soft voice. A whisper. _My name?_ I frowned as I tried to concentrate on the fleeting thought. It was important, but I couldn't remember why it should be or what exactly I was trying to remember. My head dropped into my hands at the feeling of being overwhelmed and I drew in some deep, calming breaths. I sighed as I straightened up. I didn't have time to figure it out right now. And I didn't know how to figure it out. I needed to put it aside until I was alone at home. Tonight I would think about it. I picked up my folder and went to start my day.

*()*

"Bella."

I cringed and my stomach clenched at the sound of the angry voice in front of me. I hated dealing with Riley. Our interactions were always fraught with tension, and usually snide remarks and nasty looks from him, no matter how polite I tried to be. Even his emails were drenched in attitude, but at least those I could reply to and not have to deal with his constant confrontational attitude. I looked up with a false, civil smile on my face.

"Riley."

"Is there a problem today?"

I frowned. "I'm sorry?"

My ex-boyfriend leaned forward and instinctively I pulled back. I didn't like him that close anymore. "Too busy to answer important emails or are you simply trying to make me look bad in front of my boss?"

I stared up at him with a blank expression on my face. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

He stood back, his voice getting louder. "I sent you two emails today, telling you Victoria needed to see James as soon as possible. They were marked urgent, but you haven't responded."

I knew we had an audience watching this play out. I could feel the stares from all around the bullpen. "Keep your voice down, Riley. I didn't get any emails from you."

"Don't tell me what to do. I sent them." He held up a folder. "I have a copy of them right here."

I opened my email and scanned the incoming messages: I even checked the Spam folder. "There is nothing there."

His eyes narrowed and his voice became even nastier. "Are you accusing me of lying?"

I tightened my hands on my lap, desperately trying not to react. I knew that was what he wanted. "It sounds like you're the one accusing me, Riley."

He glared at me.

"If it was so important, why didn't you just come and ask me? It would have been very simple, since you're only down the hall."

"I don't have time to be chasing you around, and I shouldn't have to. Don't try and blame your incompetence on me, Bella. Just because you can't do your job, don't try and shift the blame," he sneered at me.

I gaped at him, at a loss for words as James appeared at his office door. "Problem, Bella?"

Riley spoke up before I could say anything. "Bella hasn't responded to an important request. Victoria needs to see you."

James looked between the two of us. "Bella?"

I shook my head. "I never saw the emails, James. Otherwise I would have followed through on the request immediately."

In front of me Riley muttered something about sabotage. James stepped forward, his expression unreadable. "Go into my office, Bella. I'll be right there." He turned away from me. "Riley, tell Victoria I'll see her in fifteen minutes."

I stood up, my cheeks blazing, aware of the curious eyes watching us and stepped into James' office. I waited while Riley spoke with James before leaving. James disappeared for a minute then came in. He shut the door and moved to his desk.

"James, I would never …"

He held up his hand, interrupting me. "I know that, Bella. We'll get this figured out. Sit down before you fall down, please."

I sighed, my hands shaking, and sat down. James regarded me quietly and when he spoke his voice was uncharacteristically gentle. "Are you all right? I know it's not … easy for you to deal with him."

My cheeks darkened with further embarrassment. "I'm fine, James; you don't have to worry about me."

He smiled at me. "But I do, Bella. I know I seem ignorant to the entire office goings-on, but I assure you I know everything that happens out there. And I know how hard you have struggled to be professional with Riley. He, on the other hand, has not offered you the same courtesy."

I gripped my hands together to stop the tears I could feel forming. "I'm … sorry."

James shook his head. "You have nothing to be sorry about. You've handled yourself and your dealings with Riley very professionally. I appreciate the effort you make."

I ducked my head down, trying to keep my emotions in check. I had no idea James had noticed.

There was a soft knock at the door and James looked past me, waving someone in. Behind me the door opened and Masen came to stand beside me. He handed the folder I had seen in Riley's hands to James, shaking his head. "The information has been doctored, James. The actual time line is all documented, as well as the tracking."

James took the file and looked it over, then leaned forward and typed something quickly. I looked up at Masen confused. His warm, green eyes peered down at me as he laid his hand on my shoulder and squeezed it in comfort. "Okay?" he mouthed. I nodded.

James studied the file in front of him again and sighed. He stood up and picked up another file. "Bella, I need this copied. It's for tomorrow, please."

I nodded and took the file from his hand. He looked past me. "Ah, Victoria. Good. You got my message. Come in."

I turned and saw not only Victoria, but Riley, who was frowning and glaring at me. Victoria came in, but Riley remained hovering by the door. I hesitated, unsure what to do.

Behind me, James spoke up. "Those copies, Bella. Please."

"Yes, of course." I took a deep breath as I tried to sidle by Riley, who stepped forward at the exact time, moving so he pushed me roughly into the door, while at the same time muttering 'Bitch' under his breath. I gasped, the ragged breath leaving my body as the door handle jammed painfully into my lower back.

Behind me two things happened at once. James stood up, his voice echoing loudly as he snarled Riley's name and Masen moved, pushing Riley roughly into the wall beside me, glowering at him. My eyes widened in astonishment at the look of fury on Masen's face. His arm was braced across Riley's neck as he hissed angrily at him. "You asshole—how dare you touch her like that? Apologize … right now!"

Riley struggled against him, his voice dripping indifference. "I tripped. Not my fault she was in the way."

Masen leaned closer, his arm pressing heavily on Riley's neck. Riley's face began to turn a deep shade of red, but he still glared at Masen. "I heard what you called her. Apologize. _Now_," Masen growled. I blinked at his livid tone and his angry stance. I had never seen him act like this before with anyone.

James spoke up, not seemingly worried about Riley's air pipes being constricted. "I suggest you do what Masen is asking, Riley."

Riley looked at me, his eyes shooting daggers in my direction. His voice was choked. "_So sorry_, Bella."

Masen growled and his free hand curled into a fist. "Mean it, you fucking asshole. Or I'll make you—painfully."

James spoke up. "Let him go, Masen."

Grudgingly, Masen stepped back, ignoring Riley as he gasped for air.

Masen glanced at me, his eyes filled with concern. "Bella, are you all right?"

It was too much. They were all staring at me. I didn't understand what was happening. I didn't recognize this angry version of Masen.

I nodded my head, tears burning my eyes. "It's fine. It's … just fine."

Grasping the file, I turned and fled down the hall, feeling even more eyes following my escape and hating the fact that once again Riley had caused me to be the center of unwanted attention. My feet moved quickly, and I was grateful to be heading to the isolation of the copy room.

I needed to be alone right now.

I needed the privacy.

* * *

**Enter Riley. **

**And we see another side to Masen. Protective ...**

**See you on Thursday. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Oh my - none of you like Riley. But loved the protective side he brought out in Masen. A few questioned why Bella didn't stick up for herself ... she had just been physically hurt, embarrassed and hated all the eyes on her. And there is history which has not come to light yet. I would have done the exact same I think. She didn't run - she left to do what her boss requested- she simply was grateful to do so. Now let us see what happens next. **

* * *

My fingers were shaky as I pushed the start button on the copier. I could feel my legs begin to tremble as I stood there, the embarrassment and stress from Riley's sudden attack hitting me. What had caused him to become so confrontational today? He had been so angry when he was in front of my desk. My mind flooded with memories of other times he had been angry. His temper and love of the dramatic were the things I missed the least about him.

A short time later, the door to the copy room flung open, banging against the wall. I jumped in fear, but relaxed when I saw Masen rushing in, his expression dark and concerned as he strode toward me. His cheeks were flushed and his hair even more messed up than normal by the time he stopped in front of me. For a few seconds he simply gazed at me. Then suddenly, I was wrapped up in his arms, pulled tight against his chest. "Bella," he whispered. "Are you all right? How badly are you hurt?"

I opened my mouth to assure him I was fine, only to hear a small sob escape my lips. Instantly, his arm tightened while the other moved a hand to my head, pushing my face into his chest, the soft material of his t-shirt pressing into my face. "I have you, Bella," he crooned, rocking us slowly. Standing in his embrace felt comforting and safe. Somehow it also felt strangely right and familiar, as did his words. The lingering memory I had tried to recall surfaced again, but before I could figure out why, he drew back, his large hands now cupping my face, his thumbs gently stroking under my eyes wiping away the tears. "Tell me. How bad are you hurt?"

I shook my head. "I'm okay … I'm just," I shrugged. "Being a girl, I guess."

He smiled ruefully. "You're never _just a girl_, Bella." He stepped behind me, his hands on my shoulders. "I want to see your back. I need to make sure the skin isn't broken."

"I'm fine."

"I'll get Rose."

I shook my head. "She's not in today. I'm fine, Masen. Really."

He huffed and moved from behind me. "No. I'll go get Alice. She can check it out. It needs to be looked at. That asshole slammed you hard into that doorknob."

I blinked at him for a minute. He sounded almost … commanding. And familiar on some level, when he spoke in that manner. Almost like …

"Bella?" Masen's voice interrupted my thoughts. "Will you let Alice look at it?"

"You're not going to let this go are you?"

"No."

I shook my head to clear it. "Check it then." I didn't want him to go. His very presence had calmed me down and I didn't want to be alone. "You can look."

He stopped; his eyes boring into me. "Are you sure? I'll just look. I promise. But I need to know you're okay."

I nodded. "I trust you, Masen."

His smile was genuine this time. "Good. Turn around, please. I need the light."

I drew in a deep breath and turned around. I felt his hand sweep my hair over my shoulder before he unzipped the back of my dress. I shivered as the air hit my bare skin. Gentle, warm fingers probed the sore spot in the middle of my back, ghosting lightly over the skin. A soft flutter of longing ran through me at the feeling of his hands on my skin and I shuddered at the strange feeling.

"Sorry," he whispered behind me, pulling the zipper back up. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

I let out a ragged breath. He hadn't hurt me. His touch had been too gentle to hurt. I hadn't expected the feelings his touch had provoked though. I turned to look at him, shocked at the furious expression on his face. I had never seen anything more than the briefest scowl on him. "That bad?" I asked quietly.

"The skin isn't broken, but it's already bruising and swelling. That fucking bastard. I should have pushed him right through the wall."

Reaching up, I cupped his smooth cheek. "Thank you for defending me, Masen."

His eyes were swirling with an emotion I couldn't identify. "Stay here," he ordered. "I'll be right back."

My eyes widened in panic and I grabbed his hand. "I …" My voice trailed off.

"You're safe, Bella. He's gone."

"Gone?"

Gently he pushed me down into the chair. "He's been fired, Bella," he said, then turned and left the room, me gaping after him.

A few minutes later he walked back in, his stance calmer. He knelt in front of me, handing me some pills and a bottle of water. Gratefully I accepted them with a soft smile; my back _was_ aching and I knew the pills would help. He held up his other hand. "I have an icepack. You should ice your back every couple hours. It will help with the swelling."

"Okay."

He continued to kneel on the floor, facing me, his arm snaking around, and pressed the cold against my back. I hissed at the icy sensation on my aching back, but began to relax almost immediately as the coldness seeped into my tender skin. Masen looked up at me from his strange angle on the floor. "I spoke with James. When you're done, I'll get your stuff and you can go home."

I shook my head. "No. It'll just give everyone something else to gossip over. I'm fine. I'll go back to my desk and finish my day. Riley's already caused me enough embarrassment."

He smiled at me. "Always so brave, aren't you?"

"Hardly." I paused. "Riley?"

He shook his head. "James will tell you."

We were quiet for a minute, Masen's head bowed. "I can hold the ice pack," I told him quietly. "I'm fine, Masen. Your neck will get a crick in it sitting like that."

"Don't move." His voice was low and firm again, and another shiver went through me.

"Your neck …"

He huffed and shifted slightly, his head now resting against my lap. His arm moved, pressing the ice pack deeper against my skin and I whimpered a little at the relief the cold was giving me. I looked down and grinned. Masen was now essentially wrapped around me, his head in my lap and his body leaning into me. One of his arms enveloped my legs while the other snaked around my back, holding the ice pack. How was it he felt so right there? I felt utterly safe and protected with his body covering me. Without thinking, I raised my hand and stroked the back of his head, running my fingers through his unruly hair. I had never noticed before how much shorter the back of his hair was compared to the front. And I never imagined how soft it would feel under my fingers. I felt his low groan of contentment as I continued to caress the soft strands and I smiled, glad I was able to offer him the same comfort he gave me.

Unbidden, the memories of this morning surfaced and I remembered sitting in this chair with Edward's arms wrapped around me, while I stroked his hair. I had felt safe then as well, but in a different way. And now I was letting Masen hold me.

What was I doing?

My hand stilled in Masen's hair and I straightened up. He pulled back, looking at me quizzically. "What's wrong, Bella?"

I swallowed. "Uh, the copier stopped. I need to get the file to James."

He frowned, but didn't say anything else. He stood up and held out his hand to help me out of the chair, watching me closely. I gave him a reassuring smile. "That helped. Thank you."

I turned and grabbed the pile of copies.

"Are you sure that's why you moved just now, Bella?" Masen's voice was soft in the room and for some reason I shivered.

I nodded, unable to look at him. "I'm okay, Masen. Really. I'm sure you have a ton of work to do. And I need to talk to James."

He turned and walked to the door without another word.

"Masen?"

He paused, his hand on the door handle. He turned back to look at me, his face unreadable.

"Thank you. You're … a good friend."

He nodded.

Then he left.

*()*

The day was finally over. I continued to work, letting as many people leave as possible so I didn't have to get caught in the elevator with them. All afternoon I had felt the stares and heard the whispers. I didn't know the whole story or what exactly had happened after I left James' office. All James told me was Riley hadn't been doing his job very well, and what happened today was the proverbial straw that broke the camel's back and Victoria finally had enough. He was given two weeks' severance and was done immediately. I wouldn't have to deal with him again. In the meantime, one of the interns was stepping in to help until they found a replacement. He too expressed the thought I should go home, but I steadfastly refused, wanting just to keep things as normal as possible.

Now looking out the window at the dull light of early evening, I was looking forward to going home, soaking in a hot tub and giving myself a chance to navigate the multitude of feelings and thoughts I had in my head. So much happened today, so many unexpected events and I was feeling overwhelmed.

Masen had left a short time ago. All afternoon I could feel him watching me, making sure I was okay although he never came over to my desk. And all afternoon I remembered how it felt to have him wrapped around me and the strange feelings it invoked in me. He had been so different today—I had seen glimpses of him I never expected to see and it was disconcerting, yet somehow, the strong way he reacted to Riley and then taken care of me had been … heart-warming. I never imagined him as protective, but it suited him, as if it was a part of his nature.

Finally, sighing, I shut off my light. I needed to go home. I managed to leave and ride the elevator alone, stepping out into the cool air and taking a deep breath. I stood for a moment, unsure if I was going to walk or to grab a cab, then decided the walk would do me good. I tucked my head down and started toward home.

I was only a block away from the office when it happened.

Passing an alley, an arm shot out and grabbed me. Before I could react or scream I was dragged into the darkness and slammed up against a brick wall, the uneven brick digging painfully into my shoulders.

A tall figure loomed over me, an unwelcome, yet hauntingly familiar face sneering at me in the dim light.

My eyes widened in fear.

Riley.

* * *

**Uh oh. **

**I doubt he is there to bid her a fond adieu. **

**See you on the weekend...**


	17. Chapter 17

I gasped as I realized who had grabbed me. I struggled against his hold, but he kept me pinned to the wall, his hands squeezing and gripping me, his fingers digging into my cloth-covered flesh. "Let me go, Riley. Please," I begged.

He laughed and the sound made my blood run cold. I stilled as his hands tightened to the point of pain on my arms and stared up at him. "What do you want?"

He slammed me into the rough brick and a whimper of pain escaped from my mouth. "You cost me my job, bitch."

I shook my head. "I didn't do anything. Riley—let me go—please. I won't say anything to anyone. Please! You're hurting me!"

His head lowered and I could smell the alcohol on his breath, its overpowering stench in my nose. "I don't think so. You fucked me up … now I'm gonna return the favour."

Fear shot through me at his words.

As I had discovered when we dated, he had a nasty temper and a violent streak he kept well hidden; at least most of the time. I had witnessed it several times.

Before I could beg Riley again to let me go, he was suddenly pulled off me and flung across the alley.

Masen's tall form appeared in front of me, his eyes searching my face frantically. "Bella?"

I nodded, but seemed unable to find my voice. I could feel myself shaking and I wrapped my arms around my torso.

His voice was filled with fury, its tone one I had never heard before. "Close your eyes. _Now_."

I did what he asked, slowly sliding down the wall with my arms wrapped around my head. I could hear the sounds of fists meeting flesh and loud angry curses by both of them. The blows were rapid and violent, and after hearing the thud of a body hitting the pavement, the only other sound in the alley I could hear was Riley's groans. Then there was a brief silence.

When he spoke again, Masen's voice was threatening. "You come near her again, you'll regret it. You so much as look at her, you'll wish you were never born. You lost your job _and her_ because of your own stupid behavior. This is all on you asshole. Not her. _Never her_."

I lifted my head and saw Masen lean down, continuing to talk; although now his voice was so low I couldn't hear him. He stood up and looked at me, his face almost unrecognizable in its rage. I wasn't sure what he saw on my face, but his expression changed and he walked slowly toward me, his hands outstretched in supplication. "It's all right, Bella. I won't hurt you. Don't be scared."

I looked at him, my thoughts chaotic. I knew that. Masen would never hurt me. Yet I couldn't find my voice.

He crouched down, his hands outstretched, but not touching me. "Can I touch you?"

Why was he asking that? I blinked up at him, confused.

"I'm going to pick you up now."

He stepped closer, scooping me up like I weighed nothing, and moved quickly out of the alley. He stopped in front of a car, opened the passenger door and slid me in.

I watched as he stood outside the car talking to someone on the phone before sliding in the driver's seat. He leaned close and looked at me, his voice gentle. "Bella. Listen to me, okay? I have to know if you need to go to the hospital. Can you tell me that?"

With great effort, I shook my head.

His voice was anxious. "All right. I'm driving you home, okay, Bella?"

I frowned at him wondering how he knew where I lived. As if he could read my mind he smiled reassuringly at me. "I drove you home last winter, remember? The day we had the big storm?"

A small noise escaped my mouth, but I still couldn't form words. He nodded in understanding. "It's okay. I know you're confused. I'll look after you."

I looked out the window. I could see Riley still lying on the concrete. He hadn't moved. I looked back at Masen, my forehead furrowed.

"I called an ambulance. He can't hurt you again. I promise. Now, I'm going to take care of you."

I sighed, my hand lifting, seeking, and his clasped around it with a firm and reassuring grasp.

"You're safe now, Bella. Please say something. I need to hear your voice."

I blew out a big breath as I closed my eyes, letting his quiet voice and comforting words soothe me.

"Thank you," I breathed.

*()*

The car stopped and Masen leaned over, his face concerned. "Bella, I have to get out of the car. You need to let go of my hand, okay? Just for a minute."

I looked over at him and then at our hands. Both of mine were wrapped around his much larger one and I was holding on tight. So tight my knuckles were white. It must have been uncomfortable for him, but he hadn't said a word. I released his hand with a whispered, "sorry."

He shook his head, his voice patient. "It's fine, Bella. I'll come to your side, okay? Just stay there."

I watched him anxiously as he walked around the car, not understanding the strange need to keep him in my sightline or the stress I felt at not touching him. When he opened the car door I didn't protest when he gathered me up and carried me into the building. He didn't even put me down at my door, but rather bent lower to allow me to get my key in the lock. And, again I let him. Inside, he sat me on the couch and knelt in front of me, his fingers gently running over the back of my head. "Bella, did you hit your head?"

"No."

"Okay. That's good. What hurts?"

I blinked at him, my voice returning, but shaky. "My … shoulders … and my arms. He pushed me, Masen, and he was holding me really tightly." I drew in a deep breath. "You hurt him, didn't you?"

He frowned at me. "He attacked you, Bella. I don't even want to think…" His voice trailed off. "I don't know what he would have done if I hadn't stopped him. So yeah, I hurt him." His voice was angry. "He'll recover though."

My trembling hand cupped his cheek. "Are you hurt?"

It was his turn to blink at me, before offering me a small smile. "No, I'm fine, Bella. He didn't land many punches."

"Good. That's good. What if …"

"What?"

"What if he presses charges?"

Masen shook his head. "He won't. He knows if he tries what he was doing will come into play, and I will say I acted in self-defense. Please don't worry about that." He paused. "Can I look at your shoulders?"

"Um, just wait, okay?" I asked as I stood up on unsteady legs. I had already let him upzip my dress to see my back today. I didn't want to do it again since it would mean taking the dress practically right off in front of him.

Masen watched me leave the room. Once in my bedroom, I changed into sweats and a tank top with a warm sweater over it. I grimaced as I pulled my arms through the sleeves, my shoulders aching with the movement. Riley had slammed me really hard into the brick. I went back to Masen who was standing, waiting for me anxiously.

Silently, I turned my back to him and allowed the sweater to drop away. I heard him hiss as his fingers, once again, traced gentle patterns over my injured skin. They ghosted along my shoulders and down my arms, exploring tenderly. "I'm taking some pictures, okay, Bella? Just in case?"

I nodded and heard the quiet click of his iPhone. His hands pulled my sweater back up. "Can I … take one of your back, too?"

"Okay," I whispered, feeling the tears starting to well in my eyes. Cool air hit my back as he lifted my shirt.

"_Oh, Bella_," he murmured, taking more pictures and letting my tank top and sweater fall back into place. He stepped in front of me and wrapped his comforting arms around me. "Let it out."

The tears fell, hot and heavy, as I sobbed into his chest and my body shook from my overwrought emotions. "I don't … understand why …" I whimpered. "I didn't do anything."

Masen moved us so we were sitting on the couch, his arm around me holding me close. "He's been on the edge a long time, Bella. Victoria's been very unhappy with his performance. He's been messing up and accusing his co-workers for weeks, saying they were the ones making the mistakes. He's even gone so far as to try and mess with the server to change timelines and documentation to cover up his errors. James had a couple of us watching what was going on. Today he went too far and got caught in the act." His hand softly stroked my hair. "And Riley being Riley had to blame someone other than himself."

I looked up at him. "Were you following me?"

He sighed and shut his eyes for a moment. "Yes. I was worried he might come after you. He's … unstable, Bella."

"I'm so grateful you did."

Masen looked down at me. "So am I." He sat up. "How about a warm bath? It might soothe the aches?"

I nodded. "Yeah, a bath sounds good."

"I'm going to find you something for the pain and get you comfortable. I'll make you something to eat as well."

"You don't have to do that, Masen."

"Yeah, I do. Please let me, Bella. Let me look after you." His eyes were beseeching as he lifted my hand and held it between both of his. "Please."

I drew in a deep breath. "Thank you."

He smiled at me, his fingertip tracing under my eye. "You look exhausted. You need to rest."

Panic stirred in me. "Are you leaving?"

"Not if you don't want me to."

"Stay. Please?"

His fingers stroked my cheek. "For as long as you need me to, Bella."

I sighed as I took in his caring expression.

I needed him more than I had realized.

* * *

**So you all got your wish. "Supermasen" to the rescue as he was dubbed in my group. There is a picture of him there if you are interested. EdwardEternal's Love of Words. You have to be 18+ to join - as you should be if you are reading this.**

**He is rather wonderful though, I do agree. And Bella's eyes are slowly opening... we only have 7 chapters and an epi left. A couple more weeks and we are done- sniff. **

**How quickly this has gone... at least for me. Thank you all for your support, your kind words and the love you have shown these two... um... three? See you on Tuesday!**


	18. Chapter 18

**this short chapter was written because my #1 fan begged me for it. These are Masen's thoughts on what I call Riley Day. It was posted on my group page (EdwardEternal's Love of Words) yesterday and now I am sharing it with you today. Enjoy**

* * *

***()* MASEN **

Riley's snide voice bounced off the walls, unnecessarily loud in the small office. "Is there a problem, Bella?"

My head snapped up, my hands immediately clenching into tight fists. I saw Bella's posture change, anxiety causing her shoulders to tense as she looked up at him.

I could hear their conversation clearly, as could everyone else in the office. Riley always liked the attention—especially when he was causing embarrassment to another person. His true personality had emerged after he had broken up with Bella, although I suspected it much earlier. He hid it well, but I always had a bad feeling about him.

Asshole.

When he leaned in, and I saw Bella almost cringe as she tried to back away from him, it was all I could do not to get up and charge across the office to force him away from her. I sighed in relief as James appeared and sent Bella into his office, away from the bastard. I saw him take a file folder from Riley and I knew he would be coming over to seek my help. Riley had slowly but surely been digging himself into a hole he couldn't possible get out of this time. Victoria was unhappy with him and wanted him replaced—he screwed up constantly, always blaming those around him and from what I had just seen he was now drawing Bella into his accusations.

I'd be more than happy to help end his career with the company. I wanted him away from Bella. Far way. Everything in me told me their relationship had been unhealthy for her, which caused her to shut herself off from another one. To shut herself off from me.

It was time for him to go.

*()*

"Bitch," he muttered as he shoved Bella into the steel door knob when she tried to politely walk past him, as always taking the high road and acting professionally where he was concerned. My brave girl.

I heard her gasp of pain and without another thought, he was up against the wall, pinned under my arm, my rage rampant that he would even _touch_ her.

Management be damned.

James could choose to reprimand or fire me for my actions; I didn't care, but the bastard was not getting away with physically hurting anyone. Especially Bella. Never her.

His face grew red from lack of oxygen and it was only James' calm voice and Bella's frightened gaze that stopped me from letting him pass out completely. He was such a bully and obviously surprised at how strong I really was. Releasing him, I stepped back, my eyes immediately going to Bella. Her face was awash in emotions. Pain, embarrassment and shock registered as she stared at me and Riley. Her assurance that she was fine was hollow but I let her hurry away to the privacy of her copy room.

I had to stay and provide the final nail in Riley's coffin. I'd go to her as soon as I was finished here.

I knew where I would find her when I was done, and regardless of her need to be alone, I couldn't stay away from her right now. She needed someone.

She needed me.

*()*

"You'll get a kink in your neck."

I huffed quietly at her concern. As if there was anywhere else I wanted to be right now except right here with Bella. Wrapped around her. She was so soft and her scent so lovely—so Bella. I shifted a little to make her happy and my head ended up on her lap. Nothing prepared me for the sensation of her gentle fingers once again stroking the back of my head. I sighed in utter contentment as her fingers circled and fondled the strands, her touch soothing and calming my nerves. I felt the tension leave my shoulders and I knew there was nothing I wanted more than to be able to do this—be this close to her—the rest of my life. I loved her so deeply and I wanted to share my life with her. I wanted to be able to hold her anytime I wanted; I wanted to be able to take care of her all the time.

I didn't want to hide her. I wanted the world to know she was mine.

I had to tell her.

I could do the easy thing, have Edward disappear from her life as quickly as he showed up in it and pursue her simply as Masen. Take the chance she could maybe feel the same draw to me as I did to her. But I knew deep down she needed to know. She deserved the truth. I sighed, flexing my arm slightly as I thought of how badly this could go. She might never again speak to me.

But I had to tell her.

She suddenly tensed and sat up straight, pulling away both physically and emotionally. Her eyes were conflicted and wary as she stood up, assuring me nothing was wrong, but she had to take the file to James.

I knew she was lying.

I knew she was remembering this morning and last week with Edward and was conflicted.

I knew I had to tell her—but not now. She was already upset. Tonight. I would tell her tonight.

I would either drive her home or drop by to check on her and tell her … everything.

*()*

Alice surprised me by having me call her when I came back from picking up a last minute sample she needed. She met me at my car and took the package from my hand, telling me to go home. I blinked up at her. "What?"

"You've been working extra hours and studying so hard. I know what happened earlier upset you as well. Go home and relax, Masen. That's an order."

"Ah …" I trailed off. "Is, ah, Bell still in the office?"

"Yes. She is trying to act as normal as possible. She hates the attention that ass has caused. I have no doubt she'll work a full day. I know James was going to tell her to take a cab home or have someone drive her. I'm sure Rose will if she asks. But you're going home."

I glanced at my watch casually. It was almost five o'clock. Bella would probably stay for another hour or so. Forcing a fake smile, I nodded at Alice. "Thanks. See you in the morning."

I drove off with a wave, knowing she was watching. I pulled around the corner and waited until I was sure she had gone in the building, then drove back and parked across the street. I was hoping Bella would jump in a cab when she left, but if she decided to walk home, I would follow her at a safe distance; just to be sure she was safe. Riley, ranting and raving, had been escorted out of the building hours ago, but I wanted to make sure he wasn't hanging around to bother her. I disliked him intensely and I didn't trust him.

I wasn't taking any chances where my Bella was concerned.

Not long after six, Bella emerged alone and I sat up straight in my seat. I saw her glance around. "Take a cab, baby," I urged her quietly. I sighed as I saw her turn and start walking home, her head down as if it was too heavy to hold up.

Fuck this.

She was exhausted and I knew her back had to be hurting. When she allowed me to examine it earlier, I was blown away by her trust in me and horrified when I saw the evidence of how hard Riley had pushed her into the steel. You could actually make out the shape of the long grip of the door knob in her skin. I put the car in drive, intending on pulling up beside her and driving her home myself. She'd believe me when I said I happened to be driving by. And if not, then I would tell her I had been waiting for her. But I was taking her home.

In the blink of an eye, it all changed. One second, I was approaching her in my car, and the next, I saw her stumble sideways and disappear into the alley. My heart clenched in fear and I knew without a doubt who had grabbed her.

My fears were justified.

Riley.

*()*

I stood over his prone figure, panting. He was partially drunk and tried to fight back, but it wasn't a fair fight at all. His punches glanced off me, the momentum behind his stance hindered by the alcohol in his system. The fact I had gotten in a few punches before he was ready had only helped his confusion. He was strong and had Bella pinned roughly against the wall, threatening her, when I tore into the alley. I could see her struggling, trying to break his hold and defend herself, but his sheer weight pressed against her was a huge disadvantage. Luckily, for me, that wasn't a problem. I leaned down, lowering my voice to a threatening growl.

"This is over, you understand me, you piece of garbage? You come near her again and not only will I beat you unrecognisable; I will use everything I have, every resource, and by the time I am through with you, the life you have will be over. I can hack into every personal piece of information pertaining to you, Riley. Your credit—gone. Your bank account—wiped clean. Your school and work history will totally be rewritten. You'll never work again—I guarantee that. You'll have nothing. Be nothing, by the time I'm done. You disappear—you got it?" I paused. "And remember, Riley, I'll know. I'm not the stupid geek you think I am. Don't underestimate me. I can find you anywhere."

He groaned, rolling a little and spitting up blood. I stared at him with no remorse. My foot not-so-gently nudged what I knew were broken ribs. "I asked you a question, asshole. You got it?"

"I'll go," he groaned. "She's not worth it."

I chuckled darkly. "Again, you are so fucking wrong. She is worth a million of you."

Then I straightened up, aware that Bella had lifted her head and was watching me fear-filled eyes.

Fuck. Now she was scared of me. She had seen me hit him. I looked back at Riley's groaning figure. He deserved what he got. He brought it on himself by attacking her.

Riley and his involvement with her were done. Over. Of that I had no doubt.

Now I needed to take care of Bella.

As long as she would let me.

I approached her cautiously.

_Please God_, let her.

* * *

**See you with the next regular chapter tomorrow.**


	19. Chapter 19

**And we are back to the regular story. Many thanks to Mid-Night Cougar who really rode my ass on this one. Thanks my friend. As usual you make it better. Always. **

* * *

"More?"

Curled into the corner of the couch, more relaxed after my bath and the effects of the pain pills Masen had given me, I shook my head. "You make a great omelette, Masen."

He grinned. "My grandmother taught me how to cook. She'd be pleased to know I was putting it to good use." As he spoke, a shadow crossed his face.

"She's in a care home now?"

"Yes." He looked up. "She has dementia. She doesn't know me very often, but I go see her every couple days. Some are better than others." His voice lowered. "I miss her all the time."

Leaning forward, I grasped his hand. "I'm sure on some level she knows you're there, Masen."

He sighed as he moved his hand so he was holding mine. "I hope so."

I smiled at him. "You are such a good man." I glanced down at our entwined hands and gasped. "Masen … your knuckles … "

He tried to pull his hand back, but I held on tightly, bringing it closer to my face for inspection. I stared at him. "Is this from hitting Riley?"

He shrugged sheepishly. "I suppose so."

"Does it hurt?"

He shook his head. "Not as much as the thought of him hurting you did."

"Masen …"

He drew in a deep breath. "Did he … hurt you while you were going out, Bella?"

I shrugged self-consciously. "At first he seemed so … nice. That changed not long after we started dating and at the end he was an awful boyfriend. I finally saw him for what he truly was."

"You didn't answer my question."

"He used words more than his hands. He was great at letting me know what a disappointment I was as a girlfriend. He pushed me around a lot. Left bruises when he would shake me. Yelled and cursed at me. He never hit me …" My voice trailed off.

Masen's voice was angry. "But?"

"That last day when we broke up and he took such delight in telling me he had only ever gone out with me to try and use me to get a better position at the office." I laughed humourlessly. "He was particularly nasty that night, even though he finally got what he wanted all along—a job as a PA instead of one of the bullpen crowd." I shook my head. "I should never have recommended him, but he just never let up on me. He finally wore me down."

Masen looked at me sympathetically. "You were trying to help someone you thought was worthy of your help, Bella."

"I should have known better."

He shook his head. "No, he should have been a better person. He used you. That is on him, not you."

I had nothing to say to that so I stayed silent.

"What did he do?" Masen asked quietly. "The night he broke up with you?"

"He was angry over … something insignificant. He always seemed angry over something. Someone was talking about him or criticizing him." I shrugged. "I don't remember which it was, but I wasn't sympathetic enough." I sighed as I remembered how angry he had been. "Much like he did tonight, he pinned me against the wall, squeezed my arms so hard he left bruises, as he rattled off my long list of drawbacks and told me what a crappy girlfriend I had always been to him." Absently I rubbed my shoulder. "I was sore for days."

Beside me Masen growled, his hand reaching over and gently pressing on my sore muscles. I looked at his angry expression and tried to lighten the mood. "I guess that's his MO, isn't it? Hopefully it's the last time I'll have to experience it."

Masen stared at me, his eyes dark and serious. "I guarantee it is, Bella. He didn't deserve you. You didn't deserve to be treated that way. That fucker … I knew he was using you." He shook his head. "I never liked him."

I nodded. "I know you didn't. You were always polite though."

He shrugged. "Manners. My grandmother taught me well."

His fingers continued to rub my sore shoulder. I looked at his hand. Long, graceful fingers that were so gentle. Long, graceful fingers like …

"Bella?" Masen's voice interrupted my thoughts. "I think you should go to bed."

I blinked at him and then nodded. "Yeah. I'm tired. And tomorrow is a long day."

"Oh?"

I sighed. "I promised Rose I would go out with her tomorrow night." My brow furrowed as I remembered Edward's request. _"Take someone you trust with you."_

I looked at Masen who was frowning back at me. "I think Rose will understand if you don't go."

"No—I have to! If I go with her, she'll go out with Emmett. That was the deal."

His frown deepened.

"She texted me this afternoon to make sure I was still going, and I said I would. She doesn't know what happened earlier," I paused and swallowed, "and I don't want her to."

Masen leaned forward, his hand wrapping around mine. "Bella, I know people know something happened earlier, but no one saw what occurred in James' office except those of us who were in there. There is no reason for you to worry about that, okay? And you don't have to tell anyone what happened tonight. I understand it's personal. But I have to tell James, and I think if you told Rose, she would understand. She's your friend and she cares about you."

I drew in a deep breath. "I get James needs to know, and if I told Rose she would understand. I know she would. But I don't want him interfering in my life any more than he has; I can't let him control what I do anymore." I smiled wistfully at him. "Emmett just wants a chance with her, Masen. A couple drinks in a bar with her can make that happen. That's all I have to do. A couple drinks and I can leave. She isn't expecting anything else. He has always been so nice to me and I want to do this for him."

"I know the kinds of bars Rose frequents," he muttered. "I don't like it."

"Masen …" I paused, swallowing. "Would you … would you meet me there? Arrive after we do and just have a drink with me like we bumped into each other? Then Rose will get off my back and Emmett gets his chance. Please?" I hesitated but then blurted out the thought that kept crossing my mind. "Unless of course, your girlfriend would be upset that you were helping a friend again and taking you away from her for another night."

His brow furrowed. "I don't have a girlfriend, Bella."

"Oh … I thought…" My voice trailed off. Had I been mistaken when I heard him say he was in love with someone?

He shook his head. "No. No girlfriend."

I wasn't sure why that small piece of news made me want to smile, but it did.

Masen sighed unhappily. "So if I 'bump into you' and keep you company, you'd feel better? Do you think that'll work? Will it get Rose off your back?"

I nodded. "We're going at six. If you show up about seven she'll be so busy with whoever her choice of the night is she won't care. As far as she'll know we just happened to be at the same bar."

"I don't want you going at all, but if you insist, then okay. I'll meet you."

I smiled in relief. Already I felt so much better knowing Masen would be there. "Okay."

"Do you want me to stay the night?"

My eyebrows shot up and Masen's ears turned slightly pink. "On the couch, Bella. Just so you're not alone."

I was surprised how much I wanted to tell him yes, to ask him to stay. But I had already asked so much of him today. I smiled, trying to look confident. "I'll be fine. He's probably in the hospital so he can't come after me, right?"

Masen chuckled darkly. "I guarantee you he is in the hospital. So no, he will not be coming after you." His gaze was intense as he stared at me. "Ever again."

I shivered at the commanding tone in his voice.

"I'm fine," I assured him.

He hesitated, but then nodded. "I'll pick you up in the morning. Drive you to work."

"You don't—"

Masen held up his hand, interrupting me. "I'm not asking you, Bella. I'll be here at eight a.m."

I gave in. "Okay."

I walked him to the door.

"Make sure it's locked. Call me if you can't sleep or get nervous, okay? I'm ten minutes away," Masen instructed me, his face serious.

"I will." Leaning up, I kissed his face, his stubble rough against my lips. He smelled so good. Fresh, and warm … and so familiar. "Thank you, Masen," I breathed.

His eyes glowed behind his glasses. I felt his soft lips brush my cheek in return. "Goodnight, Bella."

I locked the door after he left. My hand cupped my skin where his lips had been.

Why did I wish I had felt them pressed against mine?

I looked around my suddenly very empty apartment.

Why did it feel so big without Masen there?

*()*MPOV

God, the urge to pull her into my arms and kiss her—really kiss her—almost did me in. It was all I could do to slip out her door and leave her. I waited until I heard the lock turn before I walked away. I didn't want to leave her, but short of either begging her to let me stay or channelling Edward and telling her I was staying no matter what, it seemed I had no choice. Still, I hesitated, standing by the elevator. I really didn't want to go.

I reminded myself she was a grown woman and she made her choice. I was happy though, she asked me to join her tomorrow night. I'd rather she didn't go at all, but at least I could keep an eye on her and make sure she was safe. I planned on keeping her as close to me as I could for the next while. As soon as she asked I had wanted to high-five myself, but I kept my cool and acted as though I hadn't been hoping for this to happen.

My eyes drifted back to her door, my feet not wanting to move any farther away from her, thinking how close she had come to being badly injured or worse only a few hours ago. When I saw the marks and scrapes on her arms, as well as how bruised and swollen her back was, it took all I had not to go hunt down and beat that bastard all over again. I had forced myself to remain calm and be there for her. What _she_ needed was for more important than my need for revenge.

Maybe tomorrow James and I could talk her into pressing charges. She refused to even discuss it tonight, and I let the matter drop when I saw she was getting upset. She was already upset enough.

I had watched her all afternoon and followed her when I saw her leave the building. I had a bad feeling and when I saw her disappear into the alley, my heart had almost stopped.

Thank God I got to her before he hurt her more this time.

That bastard.

He'd never go near her again. He was lucky she was there and needed me or he wouldn't have left that alley in one piece. He deserved far worse than the beating I had laid on him, especially now she had confirmed my suspicions about how he treated her when they were dating.

I glanced behind me again. I really hated the thought of her being alone, but it was her decision. I was worried she would have problems sleeping or that she would sit up all night crying alone. She was trying to be so brave, but I knew how the events of the alley had affected her. I was sure they had brought back many unpleasant memories and I was uncomfortable with the thought of her being by herself. But I had no choice, and with a sigh I hit the elevator button.

Then I heard the creak of a door opening behind me.

"Masen?"

I spun around at the sound of Bella's nervous voice. One look at her face and I had my answer. Her eyes had already filled with tears in the brief time since she closed the door. Without saying anything, I walked back, moved past her and shut the door behind me. I pulled her shaking body against me, needing to feel her as much as it seemed she needed my touch.

I sighed in relief.

She needed me.

I was staying.

* * *

**Thursday. See you then**.


	20. Chapter 20

All day I felt Masen's eyes on me. He kept his distance, but I felt his gaze nevertheless.

He came back the night before and stayed on the couch, after he sweetly made sure I was okay. He asked me to leave my door partially open, in case I needed to call him. He made me smile when he fussed over me, making sure I took my pain pills and had enough covers for the night. Nobody had ever taken care of me the way he did. I felt so much better knowing he was there, and when his warm lips pressed against my forehead, assuring me he would be close by, it helped further calm me.

I vaguely recalled waking up in the night several times, reaching out for something or someone but felt instantly soothed by a quiet voice telling me I was safe, a warm hand grasping mine, and I fell back to sleep quickly. By morning I was too embarrassed to ask if that had been real or simply part of my strange dreams and Masen didn't say anything. He smiled at me when I emerged from my room to find him showered and dressed, explaining he always kept a spare set of clothes for work in his car, in case he got called in from school. Our drive to work was quiet, although somehow my hand found its way into his comforting grip and stayed there until we reached the office.

I tried to act normal all day, but I was jumpy. Masen informed James about what had occurred and he was horrified to learn of Riley's attack, calling me into his office right away. He was upset I hadn't allowed someone to escort me home as he had told me to do when he left the office. I had honestly been stupid enough to think nothing would happen. Riley left hours before that and I assumed he wouldn't return. I had no idea Riley would hold me responsible for him losing his job, although in retrospect I should have known better.

James insisted I go home and I insisted I didn't want to, barking right back at him when he informed me he was the boss. Masen stood and watched us, a small grin playing on his lips, surprising me when he informed James he agreed with me and as long as I was up to it, I should remain at work and stay busy. We also argued about pressing charges. I was too worried about any repercussions for Masen; even though he assured me he wasn't worried. Masen was surprisingly confident when he told James that Riley would not be an issue anymore. A look passed between them I didn't understand and was too weary to try and figure out, but James agreed to drop the matter for the time being.

Rose was Rose, hardly noticing a thing as she stopped by, loudly informed me I looked like shit, and then reminded me of my promise to go to the bar with her tonight. I nodded in agreement, shaking my head when she walked off muttering that I was obviously not even trying if I was going out looking like I was today. She didn't even give me the chance to tell her I had a change of clothes for the evening.

My phone buzzed with a text and I swallowed heavily when I looked down at it, my shoulders sagging a little with odd relief when I saw it was Masen and not the unknown number.

**You look fine. More than fine. Ignore her. **

I smiled across the office at him, grateful for his quiet support. He smiled back, then disappeared into Alice's office. My eyes lingered on her doorway. I felt better when I could see him.

My gaze drifted first down the hall to the copy room, then over to the pile of items James needed done. Sighing, I stood up and made my way down the familiar corridor, walking along the faded carpet, switching on the light as I went into the room. I looked around, even though I knew Edward wouldn't be there. I hadn't heard from him since this all happened, my phone remaining strangely quiet without his demanding, sexy texts.

I loaded up the machine, closing my eyes and dropping my head into my hands as the machine started up. I was so tired.

I jumped when I felt a hand wrap around my bicep, and without even opening my eyes I knew the room would be dark. My body hummed with the electricity I only ever experienced when Edward was close, only this time instead of anticipation, I felt a slight sense of guilt.

"Isabella."

I didn't raise my head.

"You're hurt."

"No."

"He _hurt_ you."

"I'm fine."

His arms came around me, pulling me back, but without the usual roughness. His chest pressed against me, his warm breath on my neck causing a small shiver to race through me. But still I couldn't relax into his embrace.

His rough voice hummed in my ear. "Are you frightened, Isabella? Of me?"

"No."

"Yet you hold yourself away from me."

I couldn't explain how I was feeling. I wanted him to take control and to lose myself, even for a few brief moments, to stop the swirling thoughts in my brain. I wanted his hot, wet mouth on mine; filling all my senses and making me forget everything else. I wanted that, I still wanted him, yet … I didn't. I wasn't sure if that was enough anymore. I wanted something … more ... but I didn't know what it was. I felt so confused and conflicted. A small sigh escaped my lips. "I'm sorry."

His voice became lower . "I only came to see for myself that you were all right. I don't expect anything of you. But, something has changed."

"I'm tired."

"Because of yesterday or ... something else, Isabella?"

I swallowed. "I don't know."

His arm dropped away. "You have doubts now."

"I … don't know. A lot has happened. I'm confused."

"You need to decide. I won't touch you until you decide. You have to want this … to want me. The same way I want you."

I sighed, too exhausted to speak.

Soft lips pressed against my neck. "I'll be waiting for your answer."

And then he was gone, leaving me feeling ... oddly grateful.

*()*

When my pile was finally finished, I went back to my desk on unsteady legs. Sitting down, my eyes went immediately to find Masen, but his desk was empty. An overwhelming need to see him filled me and I got up and went over to Alice's office. I hesitated and then knocked on the frame, peeking inside, disappointed when I saw Alice was alone, Masen not in his usual spot across the desk from her with his laptop open, his long fingers typing away. Alice looked up, smiling. "Hey, Bella."

"Is, um, Masen around?"

"No, I sent him to pick up some samples a while ago—he should be back soon." She frowned. "Are you okay? Can I do something?"

I shook my head. "No. I just, um, needed to ask him something."

"I'll tell him to come find you when he gets back."

"Okay."

I made my way back to my desk and sat down heavily, fighting the urge to put my head down and cry. Why was I so emotional? And why did I need to see Masen so badly?

Shaking my head, I pulled out the next file James wanted me to work on. I needed to stay busy.

Masen would be back soon. Alice promised.

*()*MPOV

I handed Alice the package I had picked up. She looked up, frowning at me. "You were gone a long time. Bella was looking for you."

I turned and looked through the office. Her desk was empty and James' door was closed. "I think she's in with James. Was she okay?"

"She looked a bit rattled." She paused. "Masen, I know something is going on. You keep disappearing, your errands are taking longer than usual, and you're acting rather strangely. You've spent a lot of time in the storage room this past while, organizing it. Don't think I haven't noticed it coincides a lot with the time Bella is down the hall. Is there something you want to tell me?"

I fought to keep my gaze neutral. If Alice had any idea what I'd been "organizing" the past while, I was so fired. "I told you Alice, I've been worried about Riley and the way he was acting. I can hear Bella in the copy room when I'm down the hall. I, ah, just felt better sort of keeping an ear open to make sure she was okay. That's all."

Her voice became softer. "Are you ever going to tell her how you feel about her, Masen?"

I stared across the office. James' door opened and Bella came out and sat at her desk. Even from here I could see she looked tired and worn down. The past week had been a lot for her to take in and with what occurred yesterday, she was exhausted. I wanted to cross the floor, grab her hand, take her home and look after her again.

Last night, I had started out on the couch but had heard her whimpers and went into her room to check on her and I hadn't left until the early hours of the morning, when she finally seemed to sleep. I watched over her all night, soothing her when her bad dreams disturbed her sleep, holding the hand that kept searching in the dark for something, or perhaps someone. It was only when I would speak softly to her, assuring her she was okay, and I was there, that she would fall back into a restless slumber.

She'd been so brave, barking back at James and refusing to leave. Her adamant refusal to press charges because she was worried about me, made my heart soar. She was worried about _me_. I wasn't worried about that, but I would support her no matter her decision. I knew, without a doubt, Riley wouldn't come near her again, and I let James know after she left the office. I had a feeling he would still pay a visit to Riley and I was fine with that. The more he realized he was being watched, the better. Like the rat he, was he would disappear.

And then earlier in the copy room, I had felt her distress and indecision. The Edward side of me had growled at her subtle rejection while the larger Masen side rejoiced in her withdrawal.

I wanted to give her both sides of me—completely. But while I wanted her to desire and enjoy Edward, I desperately wanted her to love and need me—Masen. Somehow in the past week, by giving her Edward, she also seemed to notice Masen in a different light. And since yesterday, she seemed to be seeking him, _me_, out more.

She seemed to need me.

I _wanted _her to need me. I wanted her to love me the way I loved her. Without reservation. Completely.

Alice cleared her throat and I looked back over my shoulder with a wry grin. "Sorry."

"You need to tell her, Masen. Before it's too late."

I nodded as my gaze turned back to Bella. There were a few things I needed to tell Bella. "I'm working on it."

Jasper appeared in the doorway. "Sorry to interrupt. Got a minute, Ally?"

I held back my smirk. He was the only person who she allowed to call her that nickname. Anyone else would have been reprimanded and told off immediately. The two of them gazed at each other, and I could feel the longing between them.

I clapped Jasper on the shoulder as I walked out the office to go see Bella. Turning around, I winked at Alice. "Take your own advice, boss lady. Before, as you say, it's too late."

I pulled the door closed behind me. The two of them were made for each other, and Alice needed to get over the facts she was older than Jasper and they worked together. She wasn't his boss and there was no company rule about dating co-workers. I had a feeling if they finally got over themselves and their issues, and became a couple, it would be a permanent thing.

But it the meantime, I had to go and see my girl. She needed me.

I sighed.

If only she was _my_ girl.

I wanted that so much.

I wanted her to belong to me.

Masen.

Always.

* * *

**I think someone is feeling something for the shy, sweet green-eyed Masen. Next up... the bar. **

**Hmmm... wonder how that will go... see you on the weekend.**

**Sigh ... so close to the end now. Thank you for loving this. **


	21. Chapter 21

"Hey."

I looked up and smiled at Masen's worried face. "Hi."

"Alice said you were looking for me. You okay, Bella?"

I swallowed and nodded. "Yeah. I, um, I just wanted to make sure tonight was still on?"

He frowned. "Are you sure you are up to this?" He leaned closer, speaking softly. "Are you in pain? How is your back?"

"I'm fine."

"You're pale. Did you eat lunch?"

"Oh. Um. No."

He dug in his pocket and pulled out a granola bar, tearing off the wrapper, he handed it to me. "Eat this and I'll go get you something more substantial."

I took the granola bar, shaking my head. "This is all I want. Thank you. " I paused, looking at it. It was my favorite kind. Edward had brought my favorite kind to me last week. I glanced up at Masen, my eyebrows furrowed. "How did you know these were my favorite?" I asked suspiciously.

He shook his head, grinning. "I didn't. They're my favorite, Bella." He pointed behind him. "I keep a huge box of them on my desk so people can help themselves. I can't believe you didn't know that."

My shoulders slumped. Edward must have gotten it from there, and it being my favorite was simply a coincidence. There had been nothing meaningful in the gesture as I had thought. As usual I had read too much into a simple snack.

"Bella?"

Masen was crouched down beside me. When had he moved?

"I think I should take you home."

"No. Really, I'm fine. The day is almost over. You're still coming tonight?"

"Yes. Be careful 'til I get there."

"I will."

He studied me for a moment then rose to his feet. His hand went back in his pocket and he dropped a few of his Werther's candies on my desk. "You need the sugar."

"You keep those on your desk too?"

He shook his head. "I only share those with special people, Bella."

I blinked up at him. "I'm special?"

His finger traced my cheek. "More than you know."

My eyes followed him back to his desk.

*()*MPOV

I sipped a beer, watching Bella from the end of the bar. She was sitting alone at a small table, her back to the wall. There were a few empty glasses in front of her and she was sipping on a tall glass filled with clear liquid. I wondered if it was water. My eyes scanned the bar and I found Rose, surrounded by a bunch of guys, laughing and drinking, seemingly forgetting about the woman she had insisted accompany her tonight. I had been there for about fifteen minutes, but held back from going over to Bella. I watched twice as guys came up to the table and she rebuffed them politely. I could see the tension in her shoulders and my own hands curled into fists every time someone moved toward her. I drew in a deep breath. I knew we'd both had enough of this farce. She clearly didn't want to be in this place anymore than I wanted her here.

Picking up my drink, I walked toward Bella, staring intently, willing her to look up and see me. Finally her gaze lifted and the most beautiful smile I had ever seen broke out on her face. Warmth, relief and welcome were in that smile.

And all for me.

_Masen. _

I grinned as her hand reached out to me and without a thought I took it in mine and leaned forward to brush my lips across her soft cheek. I could smell the gin she was drinking and I chuckled. Not water at all. Up this close, I could see her eyes were a little unfocused. "Drinking alone, Bella?"

She giggled, the sound making me smile again. "I had to do something to pass the time."

"Rose deserted you already?"

She nodded. "She was surrounded by admirers about five minutes after we walked in. I think she's a regular. I've been alone most of the time, just people watching."

I gaped at her, my eyes scanning the table. "Please tell me you haven't drunk the contents of all these glasses. You won't be able to walk."

She shook her head. "I've only had two drinks, Masen. The rest belong to Rose and … the others. I'm only keeping the table safe."

I snorted. "Sounds like fun for you."

Her smile was shy. "It is now you're here."

I looked down at our entwined hands. I rarely went to bars, but _this_ was fun. It was great, actually.

We both drank, although Bella more than me. I did order some munchies at the bar, since I knew Bella probably hadn't eaten anything except the granola bar I had given her. I didn't want her smashed.

Rose hadn't been overly happy to see me, but accepted the "I was in the area and bumped into Bella," explanation before deserting us once again. I had a feeling Bella's debt was paid regardless.

The alcohol loosened Bella's tongue a little, and most of the night was spent talking, our heads close together to hear each other over the music as we got to know one another better. Her sense of humor kept me laughing, and I must have done the same for her since she never stopped smiling. More than once I noticed men looking at her and I slowly moved closer, silently staking my claim. Finally, I couldn't get any closer unless I pulled her into my lap.

Which, at that point, I had no objection to doing, but I wasn't sure Bella wanted that much closeness with me ...

Yet.

"What was that?"

"What?"

Her finger poked me. "You growled."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did. I heard it."

I sighed. "Rose isn't the only one with admirers here, Bella."

She giggled, looking around. "Are you being checked out, Masen?"

I laughed. "No, silly girl. You are. I noticed when I got here, while I was waiting for my beer, a couple guys came over to talk to you."

She shrugged. "They can come over and look all they want. Not interested."

"No?"

She shook her head. "Nope."

"Nobody here interests you, Bella?" My voice was slightly rough with longing.

"I didn't say that, _Masen_." Her hand flicked toward the room in front of us. "None of _them_ do."

I pressed a little nearer to her. "Maybe someone a little … closer?"

Her cheeks flushed. "Maybe."

I smiled. I could live with that … for now.

*()*

Bella was rather drunk. I stopped drinking after two beers, wanting to keep a clear head and look out for her. The food I ordered helped clear my head further, so I was fine and rather amused by tipsy Bella. Nobody was bothering with us anymore. I couldn't get closer to Bella, with my arm draped around the back of her chair and her pressed into my side, her head tilted up as she chatted away at me. I was completely happy with how the night was going. Bella was seeing Masen, and it seemed, liking him.

Me. She liked me. I had wanted that for so long.

A new song came on the speakers and her eyes widened. "I love this song!"

I smiled as I recognized "Amazed" by Lonestar. It was a song that always reminded me of Bella.

She bit her lip and looked at me nervously. "Would you dance with me, Masen?"

_Hold her in my arms and feel her pressed up against me again? To that song?_

_Hell yes!_

I stood up, held out my hand and helped her off her stool, making sure she was still able to stand on her own. "Yes."

On the dance floor, I pulled her close, being careful to avoid the bruised spot on her back. I wasn't a good dancer by anyone's standards, but I could at least keep the rhythm and move around the floor. Bella seemed fine with that, her arms around my neck and her face buried into my chest. With a contented sigh, I rested my cheek on the top of her head, humming along with the music, swaying and holding her close, our bodies moving together in a sweet cadence. One song bled into the next and still we continued that way. I didn't want to leave this moment or release her from my arms.

"Masen?"

My lips nuzzled the top of her head. "Hmmm?"

"Tonight was great. Once you got here … tonight was great."

I tightened my arms. "Maybe …" I hesitated. "Maybe you'd let me take you out one night, Bella?"

She tilted her head back, her blurry eyes blinking in the light. "Yeah, I so would."

I grinned at her. "Yeah?"

She nodded, pursing her lips, the liquor making her brave. "Are you gonna kiss me later?"

It was time to stake my claim. I shook my head and stared into her eyes.

She gasped softly. "No?"

I lowered my mouth to hers.

"No, I'm gonna kiss you now."

* * *

**EEP!**

**Um ... see you Tuesday?**


	22. Chapter 22

His lips were so warm. Gentle and pliant they pressed against mine, their fullness feeling so right. Masen's hands slipped up my neck until they cradled my face; holding me like I was the most precious thing on the face of the Earth. He drew back, and I opened my eyes to meet his questioning gaze.

_Is this all right?_

I nodded, sighing when our mouths fused together again. His lips moved and caressed mine, his tongue finally touching my bottom lip, seeking more.

And then I was lost.

I could taste the underlying tang of the beer he had drunk. The sweetness of the soda he had sipped. And above all, the overwhelming taste of him. Masen.

Sharp. Warm. Perfect.

His velvet tongue swirled and touched. Stroked and teased as he explored me. Never rough, never harsh or rushed.

Gentle.

Loving.

Slow.

Pleasure raced through me. Shivers ran down my spine as he pulled me closer, one hand slipping into my hair as the other snaked around my waist to hold me against him. My arms tightened around his neck as I moved myself closer, ignoring the slight ache in my shoulders. His glasses dug into my cheeks as he tilted my head, the kiss beginning to escalate.

"Jesus, get a room."

I pulled back startled and panting. Rose stood, her eyebrows raised, smirking at us. "Finally. I never thought the two of you would get together." She laughed. "You might want to tone it down a notch or two. You're putting on quite the show for the crowd." She winked. "I'm leaving. Can I assume, Masen, you'll make sure she gets home?"

Masen nodded then smiled at me.

"Have fun, kids." She turned and walked away. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do," she called over her shoulder.

Well, that left a lot of room for our imagination to run wild.

For a minute we stood, unmoving, an awkward air hovering around us. Then Masen's arm squeezed me gently.

"Bella?"

I looked up at him. His eyes gazed down at me in earnest. I could see the smudges on his glasses from my skin, where he had been pressed into me.

"Should I apologize for that?"

My hand lifted up and pulled the glasses off his face. "I think next time we need to take these off."

His smile was wide. "Good idea." His fingers drifted across my cheek, and he smirked a little when I tried to stifle my yawn. The past couple days and the alcohol were catching up with me.

I glanced up at him, blushing. "Sorry."

He shook his head, still smiling. "You are adorable." His voice was filled with tenderness. "Can I take you home now, Bella? I know you're aching. You're tired. Your debt is paid."

"I don't—"

"Don't what?" he prompted gently, his hands still holding my face.

"I don't want this night to end. Being with you like this," I admitted softly. "It's been wonderful."

Masen shook his head. "It's not going to end, Bella. This is just the beginning—" He swallowed deeply. "If you want?"

"I want," I breathed.

"Can I take you out Thursday night, Bella? Dinner? Will you have dinner with me?" He paused. "I'd like it to be tomorrow, but I have school."

"Yes."

Once again his mouth covered mine.

*()* MPOV

Bella unlocked her door and turned to look at me nervously. All the way home our hands were entwined. She clutched mine so tightly at times, as if afraid I would pull away, but that wasn't going to happen. Instead I would lift her hand up and brush a kiss along her knuckles before settling our clasped palms back down on her knee.

Now as she looked at me, I could see the emotion in her eyes. Emotion that matched mine.

"Are you okay tonight, Bella? Do you need me to stay on the couch again?"

She hesitated but shook her head. "No. Riley won't come near me."

I chuckled to myself. He certainly wouldn't. James had paid a visit to his hospital room today and by the time he was done with him, Riley had plans on moving away—very soon.

My hand cupped her cheek. "No, he won't. He will never come near you again. This time next week he'll be out of the city for good. He won't risk James' wrath." I paused. "Or mine."

Her eyes widened. "You were—different. I'd never seen you that angry before, Masen."

I held her gaze. "We all have different sides, Bella. You only see me in one light—but there are other sides to my personality. I just don't show them very often."

"I don't understand."

I shook my head. I knew she didn't. At least not yet.

"He hurt you Bella. I will never stand by and watch somebody hurt you. I have to protect you."

"Have to?"

I shrugged. "It's part of caring for someone. At least for me. I will always protect you. Even if you don't want … this." I waved my hand between the two of us.

Her breath caught. "I'm … confused. I didn't expect," she hesitated, "us."

_Us_. I liked the sound of that.

"I'll wait, Bella. I've waited for you for so long. I can be patient."

Her brow furrowed. "I'm feeling … things, Masen. For you. Feelings I didn't know I had."

I pressed closer. "Good things?"

"I think so."

My lips hovered over hers. "Things like wanting me to kiss you again?"

"Yes."

"Very good things, then," I whispered, pressing my lips to hers. I kept the kiss gentle and sweet, although I held her tight against my chest and kissed her thoroughly. I wasn't rough or demanding. She responded perfectly, the way she always did, but I noticed she clung to me tighter than she did to Edward; her whimpers and sighs were breathier and deeper.

I liked that.

Regretfully pulling away, I nuzzled her cheek, trailing my lips up to her forehead. "Get some sleep, Bella. I'll be here in the morning to pick you up for work."

"You have school."

I sighed. I did have school, and I had to go. I had skipped some of my classes last week and I needed to make up for the missed time this week. Sadly, neither Masen nor Edward could make an appearance at the office tomorrow. But I was still driving her.

"It's fine, Bella. I'll drive you and still have time to get to class. I can't pick you up 'cause I'll still be in class, but James or Rose will drive you. I'll make sure of that."

"You don't have to—" I cut her off as I pressed my finger against her full lips.

"I'll be here in the morning and I'll make the arrangements. And if you get nervous, you have my number. Keep your phone close and I'll come right away. Okay, baby?"

Her eyes widened, and I realized what I had called her and how husky my voice had become—like the lower one I used for Edward. I grinned, trying to act embarrassed and distract her. I cleared my throat. "So dinner Thursday—yes?"

She nodded, her eyes still looking, wondering.

I pressed closer again and kissed her, softly taking her top lip between mine and stroking her tongue gently, keeping my eyes open, gazing at her. Letting her _see_ Masen. Her hands cupped my face, her eyes open as well before she sighed and wrapped her arms around my neck, burying her face into my chest as she hugged me. I held her back, my hands running up and down her spine. "Are you sure you're okay, Bella? I'll stay."

She shook her head and smiled up at me. "No. I'm fine. I need to go to bed, and I need some time to think. I'll see you in the morning."

"I'll be here at eight."

"Okay," she smiled. "Eight."

I waited until she walked through the door and I heard it lock. I leaned against the wall, listening to her move away from the door.

What was she going to think about?

Me?

Edward?

Making a decision?

I knew Bella well enough to know she would never date me and still let Edward be with her. Or vice versa.

I pulled at my hair in frustration. I hadn't thought this far ahead.

One of us was going to have to leave her life.

Which one would it be?

* * *

**Now... before you all ask the question... How did she not recognize his kiss - read it again.**

** Gentle. Loving. Slow. **

**Not possessive and commanding like Edward. **

**And Masen was drinking beer. No Werthers to be found, so no sweet. **

**A different experience. **

**Just thought I would save you all the typing...**

**Thursday... **

**All I can say is Thursday. Be there. **


	23. Chapter 23

Wednesday was difficult after Masen took me to work, leaving me with the softest kiss on my cheek. He had even waited until he watched me walk into the building before leaving. I missed him terribly, even though he sent me texts all day and into the evening. Funny things about his classmates, sweet things about our upcoming date, checking to make sure I was home safe, just short texts that made me smile. It was strange; he was rarely ever there on Wednesdays, yet this Wednesday seemed harder to get through.

For some reason, I avoided the copy room, using the machine in the bull pen to do the small amount I had to copy. I simply didn't want to go back into the copy room— I wasn't ready to talk to Edward yet. He had been totally silent—not a single text.

Now it was Thursday and all morning I struggled with my feelings. My eyes kept following Masen as he walked around, working and talking to people. The time at the bar and afterward had changed everything. It was like I was suddenly _seeing_ him. His quiet strength and ways of caring for me seemed so obvious now. His kisses were seared into my brain. The depth of emotion he conveyed, without even speaking, was incredible.

I had been so anxious to see him this morning, I was waiting downstairs when he pulled up, having texted me to say he was once again driving me into the office. He had bounded out of the car and pulled me into his arms, covering my face in small kisses, whispering one thing—"beautiful girl"—before opening the door and handing me a hot coffee. Although we were quiet in the car, our hands were clasped together and I felt so safe and protected … and special.

Masen. Sweet, caring and wonderful. And he openly wanted me.

Then I glanced down the hall toward the copy room.

Edward.

I thought of his rough, possessive nature. His incredible, wild passion. The way he fulfilled a hidden desire and controlled me in ways I never imagined I wanted to be controlled.

But he kept his identity hidden. He remained a mystery and as incredible as he made me feel, physically, it wasn't enough. He never indicated he wanted it to be more. It was sex. A fantasy, perhaps, for both of us. But nonetheless …

Just sex.

And I wanted more than that. I wanted, _needed_, a real complete relationship.

I sighed when I thought about that fact.

I wanted it all. But that wasn't how it worked. Not in my world.

"Bella?"

I looked up and smiled into Masen's warm eyes. "Hi."

"You okay? You've been sitting here, staring into space for a while."

I rubbed my temples. "Oh. Yeah, I'm fine."

"Headache?"

"Just a few things on my mind."

"Can I help?"

I shook my head. "No. I'm all right. Really."

"I'm on my way out for Alice. I'll bring coffee back, okay? I'll have them throw in an extra espresso shot." He winked. "In the meantime …" He dropped a couple candies on my desk and I laughed. He was always handing me candy.

He leaned closer, his voice low. "We're on for tonight, right?"

I nodded. "Yes."

His smile was wide. "I can't wait."

I watched him walk away and I looked back down the hall.

Masen had become important. More than important. He had shown me I was worth being cared for by a loving, wonderful man. He cared for me. I felt it. He _showed_ it.

I knew what I had to do.

*()*

A while later, I left James' office and went directly to the copy room, before I lost my nerve. I stood in front of the copier as it hummed away, and waited.

I knew he would come.

The room went dark. I heard a soft sound in the background and then I felt him.

He stood behind me, his presence filling the room, but he made no move to touch me. "Isabella."

I sighed and closed my eyes.

*()* **E/MPOV**

"You've been avoiding me."

"I have." Her voice was sad.

I stepped forward, my hand grazing her shoulder.

"Please … don't."

My heart clenched a little as I dropped my arm. "What's wrong, Isabella?"

"I can't do this anymore, Edward."

A small shot of hope ran through me. "Why?"

I heard her deep intake of air. "Because … something has changed."

My hands flexed at my side. "Can you tell me what it is?"

"I … I think there might be someone else. Someone who could be … important."

"Could be?"

"I don't know if they feel the same for me as I'm feeling for them, but I have to try and find out."

I had to push her. I had to know. "Why end it then? If you're not sure? We're not hurting anyone."

"Because that's what he deserves. He deserves all of me if that's what he wants."

"What about what I deserve?"

She laughed. "You deserve someone you can have in your life, Edward. Not some fast fuck in a dark room you have to hide."

"That's not what you are to me."

"Yes, yes it is. That's exactly what I am. And I deserve more, as well."

I sighed. "Yes, you do, Isabella."

I could hear the tears in her voice. "I wish I could have it all. But I can't. I can't have both of you."

My voice was shaky. "What if I told you that you could have both?"

"It's not possible, Edward. I can't possibly have what I want."

"Tell me what you want, Isabella. Say it. Out loud."

"Why?"

"Just say it."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Say it. Now."

"I want—"

Inside I was begging, pleading with her.

_Say it. _

_Please Bella; say what I need you to say. _

Her voice was thick. "I want you to be Masen." She sighed. "I wish you were Masen."

My hands were trembling as I reached in my pocket and pressed the button. The lights came on. I raked my hand nervously through my hair. "Turn around, Bella," I whispered; my voice tight.

She spun around, her eyes wide. She gasped but stood motionless and stared at me. "M … Masen?"

"You _can_ have both. I'm right here. _We're_ both right here. And we both want you."

She shook her head. "I don't understand. I don't—" her lips began to tremble as tears filled her eyes, and dripped down her cheeks.

I stepped forward cautiously. "I'll explain … everything. If you'll let me." I held out my hand. "Will you let me, Bella?"

She gazed at me, her eyes swirling with emotions. She looked down at my hand and back up at my face. For a moment she stared at me as if she was seeing me for the first time. Really seeing me. My heart tightened , my stomach in knots, not knowing what she was thinking. My throat ached, wanting to ask her, to beg her to listen to me. The words were burning in my mouth, desperate to escape, as she slapped my hand away. I stepped back, understanding she didn't want me close to her right then. I could feel her anger starting to outweigh her shock. I could see it on her face, and in her eyes.

Without a word, she pushed past me, flinging open the door and disappearing down the hall.

I walked to the door, bracing myself on the frame, my chest heaving. I had blown this. Badly. I should have told her the other night, but I wanted to wait until she had recovered from Riley's attack a little. I wanted to wait until we could be alone quiet together. But I had waited too long.

My entire body began shaking as I realized she might never forgive me for what I had done. I might never get the chance to explain. My heart beat painfully in my chest as I stood there, unsure what to do.

All morning I was distracted as I watched her indecision. Her glances toward me would linger, and then her eyes would drift down the hall. She was torn between two men.

I held back a bitter laugh.

They were both me. I had let Edward give her what she wanted because Masen was too shy to tell her how he felt and to do it himself. Too afraid she would reject me and I would lose her. The years of bullying and ridicule had left me so insecure I had hidden in the dark, giving her something I thought she wanted, not believing she could possibly want me.

But she had made a decision. She chose me. And now I might lose her anyway.

Hearing her say it had almost made me shout in joy.

She wanted me.

Masen.

Not Edward. Not the sexual pleasure he gave her or the fantasy he fulfilled.

Me.

And now she knew. We both loved her. I had finally shown her who had been making love to her the past week. That it hadn't just been fucking. Every touch, every kiss in the dark, I had been making love to her.

Making her mine.

And I wanted to make her mine—outside the copy room.

Out of the dark.

I wanted to surround her in light and love her completely.

I knew she needed time to process everything, but I couldn't leave her alone. Not now. I had to follow her. I had to make her see. I had to try.

*()* BPOV

My feet carried me out of the copy room and straight to Masen's desk. Jasper stared at me. "Need something, Bella? Masen's around here somewhere." He chuckled. "He disappears and pops up in the strangest places these days. But he's here—" His voice trailed off, no doubt at the look on my face as I frowned at him and then looked back to Masen's desk.

Alice walked out of her office at the moment then, muttering angrily. "This is not what I asked for." She looked up and past me. "Edward Masen Cullen, get in my office—now!"

I spun around and stared at him.

_Edward. Masen. Cullen. _

He stood stock-still, staring back, his eyes wide in shock, his hands buried in his hair, distress written all over his face.

I turned back to his desk and the chaotic mess surrounding it. A mess which Alice was constantly telling him to straighten up, yet never seemed to change.

My eyes took in everything.

I saw it.

I saw _everything._

Two sweaters, lying on the floor behind his desk. A couple of well-worn t-shirts, partially folded, beside them.

A large bottle of cologne, sitting on his file cabinet. A smaller one, a different brand, sitting next to it. I knew if I smelled them, how different they would be. One dark and spicy, one light and fresh. Peeking out from under the pile was a shaving kit. Without a doubt, I would find a hairbrush as well as all his shaving implements inside.

I saw the box of granola bars on the shelf. My favorite ones.

A case of water. A box of Werther's candies. A container of mints.

I shook my head.

How had I not seen all this before?

_It was all right there. Right in front of me._

How had I not known?

A hand touched my shoulder and I whirled around.

Masen was standing behind me, pale and anxious. His entire body vibrated with nerves. Nothing and nobody in the room existed but us.

"I could have let it go. I could have let him disappear. But I couldn't. I had to tell you the truth. I was going to tell you—tonight. I swear," he pleaded, his voice low and husky. Edward's voice. He held out his shaking hand again. "Please, Bella. Let me tell you. Let me explain how it all happened."

There was no thought.

Only reaction.

The sound echoed in the large room as my hand arched and met his cheek.

Hard.

Hard enough his head snapped back on his neck. His glasses flew off and hit the floor.

Behind me, Alice gasped.

Jasper stood up. "What the hell?"

Masen didn't defend himself.

He didn't flinch. His eyes were worried and bright as they swam with unshed tears. My handprint stood out—a brilliant, red mark on his pale face.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered.

I turned and left.

* * *

**Had to happen.**

** Just remember HEA - so trust me. **

**I always keep my promises. See you on the weekend!**

**um... Copy Room (and a few of my other fics/scenes) is on the twi fic fandom awards as Favorite Drop Everything fic - open another few days - please vote?**

******twificfandomawards dot blogspot dot ca Thank you! **


	24. Chapter 24

**A small glimpse...**

* * *

**BPOV**

Anger got me out of the office faster than I thought possible.

Embarrassment at my own stupidity, for not seeing what was right in front of me, carried my feet swiftly home.

Deep sorrow caused my legs to shake and give out once I got in the door.

_His face._

I kept seeing his face.

His warm, emotional eyes, that made me feel so cared for, had been filled with so much anxiety as they begged me to listen to him.

And then with no thought, I had slapped him. Me—somebody who couldn't even say an unkind word to another person had physically hurt someone.

Someone I cared about.

_Oh God._ I was going to be sick.

A sob escaped my lips as I thought of the bereft expression that filled his eyes.

No anger.

No judgement.

Just sorrow.

And his whispered _"I love you, Bella_."

The tears fell, hot and heavy as I sat on the hard floor, just inside my door, where I had fallen after fumbling with the key and finally getting the door open.

I had no memory of how I had gotten from the office to my apartment door. My body had been on autopilot.

The only memory I had was of Masen's eyes.

The sobs grew louder.

I could never take back that awful moment.

I could never erase the complete devastation on his face.

I could never forgive myself for doing that.

I could never forgive myself for hurting him.

*()*

I ignored the phone ringing in my pocket. I knew it would be Rose, or even worse, Masen, and I couldn't handle that right now.

I couldn't move from the corner of the couch. Over and over again the entire past week played in my head.

Every word.

Every touch.

Every minute with both of them.

The dark and light of it all.

The highs and the lows.

Edward.

Masen.

The passion.

The caring.

The rough, possessive nature of one.

The gentle, loving side of the other.

Except they were the same person.

Masen.

He was both.

I began pacing the small room, my anger and sorrow raging against each other.

He lied.

He gave me what I said I wanted.

He hid who he was.

He tried to show me and I didn't see it.

He sat across from me, knowing all along I had to be confused.

He saved me. Protected me.

He deceived me.

He cared for me.

He embarrassed me.

I embarrassed myself.

He …

He loved me.

His last words hit me again. _"I love you, Bella," he whispered._

I couldn't get his tortured face, pleading with me, out of my mind.

I continuously replayed the past few hours. The past days.

For hours my mind and heart raged. I was so tired. Emotionally spent.

But I knew I couldn't rest.

I had so many questions.

So many feelings.

And only one person could answer them, or help me sort through the mess in my mind.

I stood up, brushing the wetness off my cheeks.

I didn't give him a chance to explain before. Now I needed his explanation. I needed his voice.

I needed a chance to say something to him.

And even if all he did was listen to my apology …

I had to find him.

I knew where he'd be.

I had to go to him.

Masen.

* * *

**Masen is up next. Chapter will post later this evening. What will happen? See you in a few hours...**


	25. Chapter 25

**Now we hear from Masen**

* * *

The office lights were dim, the floor deserted, as I sat, hunched over in my chair, feet up on my desk. I had no desire to leave the office right now. This was the place where I could feel Bella's presence the strongest. I leaned my head back, ignoring the throbbing in my cheek.

Bella could pack one hell of a wallop in that little hand. Maybe I should have let her throw a punch or two at Riley that night in the alley.

My smile at that thought faded as I recalled the furious and hurt expression on her face right before she slapped me.

She was never going to forgive me.

I looked around, wondering if I should pack up my desk now, leave quietly, or risk staying and being fired when Bella reported me, or even worse, left the company.

I didn't want her to leave.

This was my fault.

My own stupid crazy idea to get close to her. Born out of one comment she uttered out loud, which I had convinced myself she meant, and which I acted on with no thought as to the consequence.

The consequence that eventually she would find out who Edward was and walk away.

I had never known panic the way I did earlier when I heard Alice shout out my full name in the middle of the office and saw Bella's dawning realization of how deeply I had deceived her—in and out of the copy room.

After she stormed out, people had awkwardly moved around, unsure as to what just happened. Even Alice backed off, shocked by what she had seen. Luckily, being late afternoon, there wasn't as many people around, but I knew by tomorrow morning everyone would have heard about shy Masen and quiet Bella's encounter. No one would know the history behind it, but they had all seen the outcome.

I only hoped, for her sake, it died quickly.

The soft ping of the elevator had me glance toward the wall. When Bella stepped into the office, I froze. Her emotion-filled eyes found mine and she walked over to me. I pushed my feet off the desk and sat up, unsure what to do next. Unsure _why_ she was here.

Her first question startled me. "Why do you call yourself Masen?"

I swallowed, clearing my dry throat. "I was named after my father. My grandmother called me Masen for as long as I can remember. I think it made her sad to call me his name after he died. I never use Edward. No one calls me that. They never did … even as a child. "

She blinked before she spoke again. Her eyes were still confused, her voice was shaky, but some of the anger I had seen earlier was gone. "How. I want to know how."

I understood what she wanted and I stood up, indicating with my hand for her to follow me. She deserved answers to her questions. I walked through Alice's office, stopping briefly to show her the covered glass. She looked out, understanding how I had been able to see her so easily. Silently, I walked out the side door, Bella trailing behind me. I went into the storage room and stood by the seemingly innocuous wall. Raising my hand, I pushed on the panel, and the door opened without a sound, revealing the copy room behind it. Bella gasped quietly. I pulled the fob from my pocket and tapped the small button, watching her face as the lights went on. Frowning, she moved past me into the room, and this time I followed her.

She swung around, her face a mass of emotions. "How?" she demanded again.

"Say something without speaking, Bella. Just move your lips."

I watched her sweet mouth move and I nodded. "Yes, Bella, I am telling you I can read lips. I learned when my grandmother was going deaf and I went to classes with her. I 'heard' every word you said that day to Rose. Other things as well."

"Why?" she breathed.

I pulled my hands through my hair in vexation. "Because I was too shy to do anything else. I wanted to be your friend—I wanted to be so much more than your friend, but after what that bastard did to you I was sure you would push me away—" I shrugged. "I just watched over you from far away. I tried to quietly let you know I was there if you needed me."

I paced around the small room. "When you're upset or worried you talk to yourself. Sometimes at lunch or while sitting at your desk you would mutter away. I could see what you were saying." I looked at her. "Those were the days I'd make sure to stop by with coffee or some candies for you. Or sit at your table to give you some company."

She stared at me, and I stepped closer to her. "I wish I had been in the office your first few days, Bella. Before that slimy bastard got his hooks in to you." I shook my head in disgust. "He knew I cared about you. He used to taunt me all the time when you were seeing him. I knew he was using you, and I was powerless to stop it. After you broke up, all I could do was be there for you. Let you know you still had a friend."

"You were a good friend."

I barked out a laugh. "Until the day you snarked off to Rose."

Her eyes narrowed, and instinctively I stepped back. I really didn't want her to slap me again, although I'd take it if she did.

"How did you do it?" She shook her head. "You'd leave to do errands or not be in the office, but then you always show up … here. With me."

I smiled ruefully. "Alice is very organized, Bella. She always had her lists of Masen's to-do items ready. I would read them the night before, get as much done as possible, stash things in my car and hide in the storage area until you came in. Then I'd run and grab them; it would look like I'd been gone. And the days you thought I wasn't here, I was in Alice's office working in the corner. I told her I needed the time and quiet to study, so she'd shut the door and let me. I'd watch you … then I'd slip out the side door and … appear for you as Edward."

Her eyes studied my face. "You seemed to have thought of everything. Did you think I would never find out?"

"Clearly, I didn't think, Bella. I had the cell phone I had gotten my grandmother for emergencies at my desk. I sent you that first text to cheer you up. Make you smile." I sighed. "Then it snowballed and with no thought as to the consequences, I convinced myself that was what you really wanted." I drew in a deep breath. "Since I couldn't approach you as Masen, I became your fantasy. I wanted to give you that, so I _became _Edward."

"You were … different in here."

I locked my eyes on her. "You were different too, Bella. I know you felt something in this room because of how you responded. Everyone has different sides. You know, Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde."

"Is it real?"

I nodded. "I like sex, Bella. I like being in control. Somehow when I'm in that part of the relationship I'm much more … at ease with myself. " I paused. "I loved how you responded to me."

Her cheeks darkened. "Is that all it was, Masen? Sex?"

"No. Not with you. It was more. It was always more." I tugged on my hair as I looked at her. "I told myself I was just giving you your fantasy. One time. Then I would fade away and leave you alone. But I couldn't. I want you—all the time, Bella. But I want every part of you. And I wanted you to want me. To see me. Masen."

"How did you think this was going to end?"

"I had—have—no idea, Bella. I only knew once I kissed you that first time … I couldn't stop."

She stepped forward, and I braced myself for her anger. Instead she stood, looking at me, her brow furrowed. "Your touch was always so … familiar. Like I knew you. It never felt … wrong."

"It wasn't wrong. Don't think of it that way."

"What must you think of _me_, Masen?"

I gaped at her. "What?"

"I let you fuck me … someone I thought I was a stranger. You must have questioned—"

I held up my hand. "No. Never. I know you, Bella. I know you don't normally act like that—it was a fantasy you never expected to fulfill. I know it was unusual for you." I chuckled humorlessly. "I don't behave like that either, as strange as it sounds. It just … happened. For both of us." I paused. "Maybe, Bella, you always somehow knew it was me. Maybe that is what gave you the freedom to act on your desire. You said you wanted it to be me."

She gazed at me, biting her lip. "Maybe—"

I didn't want her questioning herself. I wanted her to know how I saw her. How perfect she was —for me.

"I think no less of you, Bella. You mean too much to me. Nothing has changed that—if anything I feel closer to you. Do you think less of me?" I swept my hand in front of me. "Because of what happened in here—has your opinion of me changed?"

She sighed softly. "No."

"Then stop worrying about that. Please."

We gazed at each other, Bella's eyes no longer angry, but still wary.

"You kissed me the other night. Masen kissed me. I liked it."

"I liked it too, Bella. So much—you have no idea how much."

"I broke it off with Edward because I wanted to explore this with you."

I shut my eyes at the start of her goodbye. I could already feel the pain building in my chest, knowing she was going to tell me there was no chance for us anymore. Not after what I had done.

"I know you did. I was … so happy, Bella. I was going to tell you. I swear I was. I wanted you to know."

She didn't say anything.

"Edward isn't always me—" I whispered.

"Even when you were Edward, you were still you, Masen."

I opened my eyes to see she had moved closer. "What?"

"You still took care of me. You still held me. You made sure I was okay, even after you ... fucked me."

"I never just fucked you, Bella. I know it was dark and rough …"

"And dirty," she whispered.

"Yes," I acknowledged. "I gave you what you said you wanted—hot, fast, hard sex with a stranger. But it always meant something to me. More than you know. Much more than just sex."

"It was what I thought I wanted."

"But not now?"

"It meant something to me, too; but Masen, I want more."

A small flicker of hope began. "Yeah?"

She nodded. "Edward made me look around me. He made me see you, Masen. He made me … want you."

My breath caught. "I want _you,_ Bella."

"You said something earlier, Masen." Her hands were clenched. "Did you mean it?"

Tentatively, I reached out and took her hand in mine, thrilled she allowed me to entwine our fingers. "I love you, Bella. I have since the first day I saw you." I paused as my voice broke. "I've been waiting for you for so long."

She gazed at me, her lips pursed as she thought about what I said. "You're kind of a stalker, you know that, right?"

"Only for you." I grinned warily, unsure if I was reading her reaction right. "If you'd be my girlfriend we could call it dating instead of stalking."

"Would I be dating you … or Edward?"

"It's sort of a package deal."

"You're very … kinky."

"At times."

"You were very gentle the other night."

I raised our tangled hands and kissed the knuckles softly. "I can be both. I want to be both … for you, Bella."

She pursed her lips. "Dr. Dirty and Mr. Shy is it, Masen?"

I chuckled at her wit. "I suppose so. But they both love you, Bella."

Her other hand came up and I tried not to flinch as it came close to my face. "I've never slapped anyone before," she whispered as she cupped my tender skin. "I'm so sorry I hurt you."

"I deserved it."

She drew in a deep breath. "No. No one deserves to be hit. Ever. I regret it more than I can say." She ran her fingers gently over the mark and drew in a deep breath. "I have ice packs and there is a great pizza place that delivers close to my apartment, Masen. Would you come home with me and let me look after _you_ tonight?"

"Bella, are you sure?"

She took in a deep breath. "No more lies."

"No."

"You'll tell me everything, Masen." She paused. "Everything."

I swallowed deeply. "Yes."

"If I said I needed to get to know Masen more, before Edward—"

I interrupted her. "You have it. I'll wait. I know you need to trust me again. Give me that chance, Bella. Let me show you how I feel about you." I gripped her hand tighter. "Please."

She hesitated, then nodded.

Gently, I pulled her forward, wrapping my arms around her. I felt her shuddering breath as she relaxed against me. "I wanted to hold you like this in this room with the lights on for a while now," I murmured into her soft hair.

"I like you holding me."

I tightened my arms, hardly believing she was letting me touch her again.

Bella tilted her head back, her expression serious. "I like olives on my pizza."

This time my grin was so wide my face hurt, but I ignored the throbbing it caused my bruised cheek.

"Perfect, so do I."

* * *

**Say it with me... Whew. It is all out there now.**

**Dr Dirty and Mr Shy! Loved that!**

**Two more chapters left. See you on Tuesday. **


	26. Chapter 26

I winced at the cold as Bella pressed the ice pack onto my cheek. "Sorry," she whispered.

I leaned back into the cushion of the sofa, Bella leaning with me, keeping the ice on my skin. I took total advantage of the situation and pulled her tight against my chest. She arched her eyebrow at me, and I grinned down at her. She didn't say anything, but relaxed into my arms, and I remained quiet, simply enjoying having her close. The evening hadn't ended the way I thought it would. I was here, with Bella; which was the best ending I could have possibly hoped for after all that happened.

The pizza, topped with many olives, as well as mushrooms and pepperoni, was devoured. The bottle of red wine empty; making conversation easier. I answered all Bella's questions honestly, causing some anger, some tears and surprisingly some smiles. She even chuckled when I talked about the mad dashes down the stairs only to turn around and reappear from a different place in the office, trying to get my hair back in place, or make sure I had pulled off the sweater I had worn to fool her—all while really wanting to be back in the room with her, holding her, much the way I was right now.

She shook her head, still questioning her blindness to everything around her. How she never put it together that I could really be Edward. I smiled at her gently as I tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "So much happened the past few days. I don't think you had a chance to put two and two together. You are … remarkably … unobservant at times, Bella. I used that to my advantage." I shrugged.

She chuckled wryly. "My thoughts kept getting interrupted, yes. But I have to say, you aren't the first person to tell me that. Guess my mom was right about one thing."

"Bella … I want … I need to …"

She shook her head, interrupting me. "No apologies. We go forward from here, Masen. Both of us." She bit her lip. "It wasn't like I didn't … _enjoy_ the copy room."

"You were so, _amazing_, Bella. So responsive."

She blushed. "You brought that out in me, Masen."

My finger traced over her warm skin. "You inspired me."

I frowned as I looked at her.

"What?"

"What made you come back, Bella? What made you decide to forgive me?"

She smiled sadly. "You weren't alone in that room, Masen. I was right there with you. I could have said no, but I didn't." She moved the ice pack a little, causing another wince, but I covered her hand so she wouldn't move. "I kept trying to figure out who Edward was, and my thoughts kept coming back to you. Even when I dismissed the coincidences, it was you I thought of every time." She sighed. "I _wanted _it to be you. How can I be angry when I got what I wanted?" She drew in a deep breath. "Certainly not your usual ... beginning to a relationship, but, um, memorable."

I smiled. "_Very_ memorable."

Bella looked down, her hand playing with the bottom of her shirt. Reaching over, I covered her hand. "Bella, what is it?"

Her eyes were filled with emotion as she looked at me. "You said you love me. You just said it so easily. As if it's the most important thing in the world to you."

"It is."

"Masen—"

"You don't have to say it back, Bella. I know you're not ready. Just being here, with you, right now, is amazing. Being close to you and getting to touch you means so much. Letting me get to know you. I want you to know me. I promise there's more than just the shy guy you see."

"Masen—I already see more than that. So many people do. You're so highly regarded at the office. Your opinions are well respected. And the way you look after me? Nobody has ever protected me or cared for me the way you did after Riley. There is so much more to you than a shy guy." She smiled sweetly. "Although that is part of your charm."

I shifted, drawing her closer. "Bella?"

"Yes?"

"I want to kiss you. Please."

"Yes," she breathed.

My mouth covered hers. The ice pack disappeared as she wrapped her arms around my neck, holding me close. Our lips moved, pressing and withdrawing, shaping against each other as we came together over and again. I let her lead me, and when I felt her tongue press against my bottom lip, I groaned and granted her entrance into my mouth.

Time stood still as we kissed. I fought back the impulse to control her, to control this moment, and let her take me where she wanted. Her tongue was like velvet, caressing and licking my mouth. Her hands were buried in my hair, gently tugging as she pressed closer, exploring me. Passion began building, its flames licking at my skin, prickling me with intensity as the kiss changed from softly emotional to deep and wanting. I pulled back, staring down at her flushed cheeks and wide eyes.

"Don't stop, Masen … please—"

I crashed my mouth back to hers, this time taking charge. My hands wrapped around her hair, tugging her head back as I ravished her sweet mouth.

Bella rose up, her hands pulling me closer as we kissed endlessly. My hand kept her pressed close to my face as my other arm held her securely against me. Bella held me as tight; her low whimpers music to my ears. Finally, I tempered my kisses, slowing them down and pulling away, only to bury my face into the warm skin of her neck. "Bella," I whispered. "My Bella."

She tilted her head back, and I smiled down at her. Her lips were swollen and pink from mine, her hair tousled and her eyes hooded with desire. It was exactly how I had dreamed of seeing her so often; how I wanted to see her when we were surrounded by darkness. Love-drunk and wanting more of my mouth. Of me. Gently I ran my finger over her bottom lip. "You are so sweet."

"Am I?"

"Sweet?"

Her cheeks flushed. "No, Masen; am I yours?"

I drew in a deep breath. "I want you to be mine, Bella. So very much." I paused. "I'm already yours, if you want me. I have been for so long."

She frowned at me. "I heard you tell the guys in the lunchroom you were in love with someone."

I smiled at her. "I was. I am. I was talking about you."

"Oh."

"I think I've loved you from the day I met you, Bella. You smiled at me and I was lost. I thought you were the prettiest, kindest person I had ever met. I wanted you to be mine right away."

"I'm sorry it took so long."

"We're here now … that's all that matters."

"And you still … want that?"

"Yes."

"Make me yours then, Masen."

My eyes widened. "Are you sure, Bella? I thought you needed time—"

She shook her head. "I want _you_ … I want Masen. Can we do that?"

I sat up, bringing her with me. I lifted her into my arms and walked up into her bedroom, placing her on the bed and turning on the light.

She could have anything she wanted.

*()*

My body covered hers, our mouths fused together. Slowly my hands found her curves; ones Edward knew so well in the dark and I was anxious to discover in the light. Piece by piece, clothing was discarded as we bared ourselves, nothing rushed or rough. I let my feelings for her flow through gentle caresses, loving touches of my hands and lips on her responsive body. Emotion poured from her eyes as I hovered over her, drinking in the sight of her beneath me. "So beautiful," I breathed against her skin. "My Bella. My beautiful girl."

"Masen," she whimpered. "Please … _please_."

Reaching down for my pants, her hand stilled mine. "Just you."

"Are you sure, Bella? It's only been you for so long … but, are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm positive; there hasn't been anyone but you either. I want to feel _you_, Masen. All of you."

I groaned, my mouth capturing hers again. "I want you so much, Bella. So much, baby."

"Take me."

Her legs wrapped around me, drawing me to her warmth. Slowly I entered her, moaning as I felt her heat wrap around me, pulling me in and holding me.

Home.

I was home.

Bella arched under me, a soft moan escaping her lips. I began moving in long, slow strokes as I kissed her, reveling in the feeling of being inside her again, the sensation of _really_ feeling all of her completely. Her hands gripped me, her fingers moving constantly on my skin as she rocked, meeting my thrusts, whimpering my name as I loved her.

"_Masen … oh God … Masen."_

I loved hearing her moan my name. Wanting me, the way I wanted her. I whispered her name against her damp skin, tenderness rushing through me. The feelings were too much and I began thrusting harder, faster, my lips trailing, long open-mouthed kisses on her skin, panting her name as I felt my orgasm begin to build. Long blistering waves of heat tore through me as I drove into her, needing to be as deep inside her as possible when I came. Bella stiffened under me, her muscles clenching as she gasped and shattered around my cock. Groaning, I thrust twice more before I was lost to the heat, my orgasm burning, tearing through me as I roared her name.

I collapsed on top of her, my arms no longer able to hold me up, but quickly rolled to the side and pulled her into my hold, unable to bear the thought of releasing her. She nestled into my embrace, laying her head on my chest and smiling, as I nuzzled and kissed the top of her head in response.

The room was quiet as we held each other, the peacefulness of the moment so right after what we had shared.

"Say it again, Masen."

"I love you, Bella."

Her sigh was quiet. She snuggled against me, her hands reaching up to stroke my hair. I let out a small sound of contentment at her touch. Her voice was so soft I barely heard her.

"I love you too, Masen."

And everything was perfect.

*()*

By the time we got to work on Monday, it was a very different Masen and Bella walking through the doors than who had left the office on Thursday. I had convinced her to take Friday off, and we had spent the entire weekend together, talking and getting closer. We arrived to the office together, hand in hand, ignoring the stares and whispers around us. I walked Bella to her desk, kissing her softly and leaving a small pile of candy with her before winking and going to my own desk.

By the end of the week, we were old news, and no one even glanced our way in the lunchroom as we sat close together, hands clasped while we talked and laughed, often with Rose, Em and Jasper joining us.

But every day with Bella was new and different for me. I felt stronger and more confident. Her gentle smile across the office bolstered me every time. Her funny texts made me smile. We hadn't spent a night apart since the weekend. Neither of us wanted to be without the other. She filled a void in my life that had been empty so long I hadn't even realized it was there. But now she was a part of my life, I didn't want to let her go. Ever.

Friday, I noticed her glance drift down the hall a few times toward the copy room and finally, I got brave and sent her my own text—this time adding a slightly sexier edge to it.

_**You are so beautiful, my Bella. So sweetly sexy sitting across from me. I can hardly wait to get you home tonight. I want you.**_

I waited anxiously to see how she reacted. We'd made love a lot since last Friday, but always with the lights on—I wasn't sure how long before she'd be ready for me to turn them off. But I wanted to see how she responded to this ... invitation. She had confessed to loving the sexy texts Edward had sent her. How would she feel about mine?

My phone buzzed.

_**Oh yeah? What do you have planned, Masen?**_

I grinned as my fingers tapped out another message.

_**You under me, groaning my name. **_

Her reply was swift.

_**What about me on top of you? Riding you—hard?**_

I groaned as I looked across the office at her. She was staring at her phone, biting her lip. I sent her a reply.

_**Then I'll be the one groaning as you scream out my name, baby. Loudly.**_

Her head snapped up. Our eyes locked and she nodded.

I smirked at her. We were so on later.

*()*

I lay, impatiently, waiting for her, my body already humming in anticipation. Everything was different tonight. Our glances longer. Our touches more intense. Her kisses deeper, holding me close as her tongue stroked mine, her eyes hooded when she drew back. And finally, she had stood up, announcing she was going for a shower, staring at me before she left the room.

My breath caught in my throat as she appeared in the doorway a few moments later, her damp skin glistening in the soft light. She smirked at me as she paused, staring directly at my body. I could feel the heat from her eyes as she ogled me, her eyes slowly making their way up my form. My entire body began reacting to her warm gaze, my cock thickening with desire for her and what I knew was waiting for me. A sexy, satisfied smile spread over her face.

And then she reached over and turned off the light.

I sat up smiling. I knew what that meant. I could be both men for her tonight. She was ready.

And God help me, so was I.

Reaching out my hand, I found hers in the darkness.

"Come to me … _Isabella._"

* * *

**Yeah. The last line... gave me shivers. **

**Thank you for your response. The final chapter will be up on Thursday. **


	27. Chapter 27

**A few years ahead ...**

* * *

I looked up from the graphs I was studying, my eyes instantly seeking out Bella. I could see her at her desk across the office, head down, working away. Unable to resist, I picked up my phone.

_**How's the prettiest girl in the office today?**_

She read the text on her phone and shook her head, smiling as she typed a message back.

_**I don't know. Why don't you find her and ask?**_

I grinned. Still oblivious.

_**I already did and I am talking about you, my beautiful wife. You okay?**_

She glanced up at me and even across the office I knew she was rolling her eyes.

_**I'm fine. Stop. It's my last day—even James is taking it easy on me.**_

I chuckled. He had better be taking it easy on her. Otherwise he'd have to deal with me. And a few years ago that would have meant nothing, but now, things had changed.

I had changed.

Because of her, I had changed—for the better.

*()*

Bella and I dated for a short time. A very short time. Two months after we started dating, she moved in with me; into the house my grandmother had raised me in, once again turning it into a happy home. Four months after that, I married her in the backyard of our home.

My grandmother met Bella several times, and on our wedding day she was bright enough to know us both, thrilled I had found my girl, and the ring she loved so much now resided on Bella's finger. She passed away shortly thereafter, and Bella stood beside me, helping me every step of the way with the grieving process.

I stayed on at the company where we met. I occupied Alice's old office and was now one of the senior management team. My main responsibility was coordinating marketing with the different departments, and working through their analytical information. I loved numbers, charts and graphs and worked closely with the accounting and marketing teams in regards to trends and sales. I still also had a hand with IT and the systems we ran—making my job demanding but rewarding.

Finally, after a year of working on him, and slowly bringing him along into this century, I got James back onto the net and using his computer to its full potential, and not simply a typewriter. I managed to convince him we had the strongest firewalls, antivirus and theft prevention out there protecting his precious documents. Once he got used to it, he proved very adept at it.

And it got Bella out of the copy room.

Alice was still with the company, but her office was down the hall. She only worked here three days a week now and worked from home the rest of the time. Her husband of two years, Jasper, stayed home and looked after their infant daughter and free-lanced as a writer. They were, as I knew they would be, great together and the four of us had gotten very close over the years and we were godparents to their daughter Lily.

Neither Emmett nor Rose worked here any longer. Their date had gone well, so well, that a few months later they left for an extended trip around Europe and never came back. They lived in some small village in Italy where Emmett grew grapes and made wine, while Rose bossed him around and made many babies. Two sets of twins in two years.

In the pictures they sent, they looked blissfully happy.

And exhausted.

My eyes drifted back to Bella. She was on her feet now, waddling around her desk to go see Alice. Waddling because, at three weeks short of her due date it was all she could do. I hadn't wanted her to still be working but she enjoyed it and wanted to be here. She liked being close to where I was, and I had to admit I liked having her near me as well.

With her support I had become more confident and outspoken. When I graduated and came on as a member of the management team, I knew I had to change from being shy Masen and channel some of confident Edward into my day-to-day life. With all the changes in my life, I found slipping into that role easier than I thought. My position within the company was unique with my history and degrees I held, and I used that to my advantage. I refused an assistant, instead occasionally utilizing someone from the bullpen, but more often, having Bella assist me when needed. She understood my processes and thoughts better than anyone, and since she didn't spend much time copying things for James anymore, her time was not as restricted.

I watched her slowly make her way down the hall, her hand absently rubbing her swollen tummy while her other hand rested on her lower back. Glancing at my watch I saw it was almost noon, which meant two things.

Bella was hungry, and our son was moving around, pushing on her back, which made her need to walk and stretch out the muscles.

Grinning, I stood up. I could help her with both of those problems.

I had picked up lunch for her, knowing she would want Chinese at some point today, since she wanted it every day, and after she ate, I would rub her sore back. I went to find her, feeling a little sad, knowing today would be the last day we ate lunch together for a long time in my office, even though I was pleased at the thought of her not working. Secretly, I was hoping to convince her to stay home with our boy. I was well paid, had the inheritance from my grandmother, as well as owning the house she had generously left me. We weren't rich by any means, but we were comfortable and I was old-fashioned enough to want to take care of her and our family if she would let me.

I met Bella in the hall. She smiled as she saw me approaching her and held out her hand, which I took into mine, raising it to my mouth. "Alice left a little while ago when you were with James. She'll call you tomorrow," I said and smiled as I brushed my lips over her knuckles.

"Oh. I was gonna see if she wanted some noodles and dumplings." She frowned, a small pout forming on her lips.

I wrapped my arm around her. "Good thing I have some for you in my office then, isn't it?"

Her smile was brilliant. Even after three years, it never failed to make me warm inside. I nuzzled her head. "Come with me, my wife. I have your noodles waiting."

Her voice was hopeful. "An egg roll?"

I chuckled. "Two."

She sighed happily. "I love you, Edward Masen Cullen."

I tightened my grip as I helped ease her into the corner of the couch before lifting her poor little swollen feet up. "I love you." I quirked my eyebrow at her. "_Isabella._"

She giggled as she grabbed the bag from me.

*()*

I kept my eye on her all afternoon. She seemed overly tired at lunch and even a little emotional, which wasn't like Bella at all. She was always so strong. She walked around a lot and I knew her back was bothering her and she couldn't get comfortable. I was only too glad today was her last day. I wanted her home resting.

For the past few moments, she had sat facing the hall, her head tilted. I craned my neck but wasn't sure what she was staring at. She pushed herself up and walked down the small unused hall that led to the old copy room. After a few minutes I stood up to follow her.

The room was never used anymore, except for some storage. I had never told anyone about the door and when we were dating and even after we got married, I still snuck in and made out with Bella on occasion. Sometimes more than made out.

And often the lights were off.

But since James had accepted technology we hadn't been there.

Why would she go in now?

I pushed open the door to find her standing in front of the old copier, her finger tracing a design in the dust.

"I knew you'd follow me."

"What's going on, Bella? Why are you in here?"

She glanced back over her shoulder. "You called me Isabella earlier. It made me think of this room." She shrugged. "Old times' sake, I guess."

"Ah." I stood behind her, wrapping my arms around her, gently running my hands over her rounded baby belly.

"Good old times?"

I felt her smile as she turned her face and kissed my cheek. "Very good."

She pressed back against me. "You used to be so … domineering. Sexy."

I growled against her ear, teasing her. "Used to be?"

She giggled. "You'd call me Isabella before you'd fuck me."

"I still call you Isabella … and I still fuck you—regularly. I also make love to you in between those times." I pulled on her earlobe, feeling her shiver. "I think I've been rather creative these past couple months in fact, given your ever growing ... condition." I chuckled as my hands ran over her large bump. "Are you complaining about lack of attention?"

"No. I'm just …"

"Just what?"

She hesitated and I pulled her closer. "Tell me what you're thinking … _Isabella_."

She sighed. "I'm thinking I want you to take me in this room again."

"Now?"

She lifted her head and nodded. "Right now. I need you … _Edward_."

Groaning, I lowered my head and pressed my lips to hers, cupping the back of her head as the intense feeling shot through me. I still loved being in control and I loved it when she wanted that. I had learned how to meld both parts of me together and our love life was more than satisfying for both of us. Our passion for each other hadn't diminished with time—at all. In fact in many ways it had grown. Since we were still okay to have sex and if that was what she wanted right now, she could have it. I could be controlling and still be gentle with her.

Our kisses deepened as did our breathing. My tongue stroked and rubbed with hers, as my hands pulled up her loose dress, letting my fingers trail over her full ass and then slip inside her soft underwear. Groaning, I felt the slick heat of her welcoming my touch. I kissed her deeply, caressing her as she whimpered into my mouth, her hips shifting as I slid my fingers in a tight circle around her clit. Her back suddenly arched and she stiffened, my hand becoming wetter. I pulled back slightly, smiling against the warmth of her neck. "That didn't take long, baby. You really needed that, didn't you?"

She looked up at me with wide eyes, her head shaking.

"What? I'm not done, baby. God, you're so wet, Isabella. I'll take care of you."

"Masen!" she gasped.

I frowned. She was wetter than ever, but that wasn't a happy gasp.

Bella stepped forward forcing my hand away. She turned and faced me, a grimace passing over her face as she tried to smile.

"I hate to break it to you, my dear husband, but not even _you_ are that good."

She glanced down and my eyes followed, widening at what I saw.

"_Bella …_"

She sighed. "My water just broke, Masen. I think your son is coming a little early."

I stared at her and then the puddle forming at her feet.

Holy shit.

I was about to be a dad.

I was about to meet Adam James Cullen—our first child.

I needed to get her to the hospital.

I wrapped my arm around her, kissing the top of her head.

"Let's go."

As we waited for the elevator, I kept my arms securely wrapped around her waist and belly, supporting her best I could. She looked up at me; her eyes happy but anxious. I didn't want her to be nervous; I wanted to make her smile. Leaning down, I put my lips against her ear.

"By the way, my sexy, beautiful wife? I am _that_ good. And in about six weeks … I'll prove it."

She grinned up at me and giggled.

"I'll hold you to that ... Edward."

I kissed her gently. "You do that ... Isabella."

The elevator doors opened.

I smiled down at her. "Let's go welcome our son."

She nodded, her hands clasping my arms nervously. "You won't let go?"

I tightened my arms around her, drawing her closer.

"Never, Bella. I'll always have you."

I kissed her again. "Always."

* * *

**And with a small bit of sadness I mark this complete. **

**Thank you for reading and loving this fic. The response was unexpected and wonderful. Your words were all read,smiled over ( mostly) and appreciated.**

**Thank you to my prereaders (Liz,Lady, and Trina- yes-many this time.) who encouraged me the whole way, and my beta(Mid-Night) who corrected and supported, and constantly kicked my ass when I doubted.**

**A new multi-chapter fic called My Heart~My Home will start in January. A one-shot and a short fic will post over the new few weeks, so add me to your author alert if you would like to read! My group is always buzzing - EdwardEternal's Love of Words. You have to be 18 to join. If you are, we'd love to have you with us. Pictures, teasers and fun await.**

**Until next time we meet, thank you again. **

**Be safe.**

**EE**

**x- to infinity and beyond. **


	28. Chapter 28

**This wasn't planned, but ...This is for my beta, Mid-Night Cougar. She never asks for anything but she wanted this scene continued, so I wrote it for her. Love you my friend.**

* * *

***()*Bella**

"_Come to me, Isabella." _

His voice.

Low, dark, sexy.

Just hearing it, knowing who was whispering my name so huskily, made me shiver.

His hand wrapped around my wrist, pulling me down onto the deep mattress. His body covered me, lips on mine, his mouth open, tongue pressing; hot, deep and rough.

_God,_ I wanted him.

I wanted his roughness, his control.

I wanted to lose myself with him.

And I could, because I knew he'd never let me be lost alone.

***()*Masen**

She was so sweet underneath me. Her skin slightly damp from her shower, smelling of the fragrant body wash she used and her own subtle scent that always filled my senses. Her hands clutched the back of my neck, holding me against her as I ravished her mouth.

Tonight was all about her, me, _us._

I could be everything for her now. She trusted me.

Edward. A controlling, passionate lover who adored her. Wanted her.

Masen. The man who would do anything to please her and would always, forever, keep her safe.

Groaning, my hands sought out her curves, stroking the soft skin, cupping her breasts in my palms. Her nipples hardened and she arched into my touch. I knew when I slipped my fingers between her legs, she'd be wet for me.

So responsive.

I released her lips slowly, my mouth skimming down her neck, licking, nipping, tasting her flavor with my tongue as I tweaked and rolled her nipples. Soft pants escaped her mouth as I worked my way down, sucking and tugging her breasts as she groaned. My teeth gently bit, and she gasped my name. _"Masen."_

"You like that, baby? Tell me," I commanded, nipping once again.

"Yes … oh God, _yes._"

"I want to hear you tonight, Isabella. All your noises are mine. I want them. I want all of them."

My hand slid down her side, grasping her leg and pulling it up sharply, grinding my hard cock into her warmth. "I want to hear how much you want me. Do you feel how much I want you? How desperate I am already to be buried inside you?"

I lowered my voice. "My cock is fucking weeping for you, Bella." Leaning up, I pressed my lips against her ear. "Did you want to taste how much it wants you? Does your mouth want to wrap around me and show me how much you want it—you want me?" I drew the skin behind her ear between my teeth, once again marking her as mine. "It wants in your mouth, baby." I thrust against her, smiling as she whimpered. "It wants that so damn much."

Her hands pushed against my chest, and I let her topple me to the bed. Her mouth rained small sweet kisses down my chest, past my stomach, her tongue hot and swirling against my skin. I hissed as her hands wrapped around my erection, stroking and teasing.

"Your mouth, Bella. I want your mouth," I growled. I hadn't asked this of her before. I didn't know how she would respond, but I wanted her so much. I wanted _this _so much.

My head fell back, pushing deep into the pillow as she took me in with no warning. I groaned and cursed at the sensation of her mouth; warm and wet, her tongue licking and twisting around the sensitive head as she moved over me. Slowly she worked me deeper, her mouth and hand working in tandem as she sucked and licked.

"_Fuck_ …"

I arched as her hand began playing with my balls, slipping down to stroke my perineum causing me to arch farther into her mouth as I cursed. My hand shot out, cupping the back of her head, guiding her up and down my shaft.

"Yes ... _oh fuck_… Bella … right there … just like that, baby. Don't stop. _Fuck_. Don't stop, baby!"

Lips. Tongue. Fingers. Licking. Sucking. Touching. Stroking. Moaning. Humming.

It was heaven.

I never wanted it to end.

But it had to. I could feel a powerful orgasm brewing and I needed to stop now.

I wanted so much more than a blow job tonight.

Gently, I pulled on her hair.

"Baby," I whispered roughly. "Enough."

My cock ached with the loss as her mouth moved away. I tugged her up my body, crashing my mouth to hers and kissing her deeply, tasting the sharp tang of my precum on her lips.

"You do that so well, Bella. You suck my cock so good," I praised her. "I love your mouth on me." I kissed her again until she was whimpering, her hands tugging on my hair. I moved my lips to her ear. "My turn."

She shivered.

***()* Bella**

There was nothing as intense as feeling Masen's mouth on my aching, wet pussy. His tongue licked and teased my swollen clit, working me into a frenzy of need. His fingers slipped inside, one, then two, and finally a third stretching and thrusting as he worked me with his talented mouth. I gave him exactly what he said he wanted; long keening gasps and my voice calling his name as I arched and begged him for more. He teased and worked me, bringing me close to release only to withdraw, leaving me pleading for him as he chuckled and touched his tongue to my skin sweetly, kissing my knees, thighs, stomach before returning to the place I was burning for him, only to tease me again.

He hovered over me. "What do you want, Bella, hmm?" His voice whispered, while his thumbs stroked, causing my hips to arch off the mattress. "My mouth … my fingers … or my cock?"

I groaned. "All of it. I want all of you, Masen. _Please_."

He chuckled darkly. "I can do that."

His hands pulled at me. "On your knees, Isabella."

I almost sobbed at the gruffness of his voice. It was filled with so much _want_. His simple command left me breathless with desire.

Fingers stroked along my back, gently tracing the edge of my spine, filling me with anticipation. His body covered mine, the warmth of his skin seeping into me as he pressed down. His hard cock throbbed against my opening causing another whimper of need.

"My mouth," he murmured as he kissed my neck, his teeth gently biting.

"My fingers," he moaned as he stroked the wet heat between my legs.

"My cock," he growled as he buried himself in me forcefully, causing me to gasp.

"You wanted all of me, baby. You got it. Now take it."

He started thrusting deeply, his body pinning me down on the mattress, his fingers working my clit and his mouth whispering dirty words in my ears, licking my neck and kissing my skin.

He consumed me.

Every part of my body was on fire with desire for him.

He couldn't be close _enough_.

He stroked the fire, fanning the flames with his passion. The room was filled with the sounds of our lovemaking. The slide of sweat-slick skin on skin, the whisper of the sheets as Masen pressed into me, the dull thud of the headboard hitting the wall in time with his thrusts, my keening whimpers and his deep groans.

His words, his lips, his body; they all drove me higher. Pushing me toward the pinnacle.

I was so close.

He sat up abruptly, pulling me tight against his chest. We both groaned at how deep he was buried inside me as he continued to move powerfully. His arms encircled around me, holding me close. My arms wrapped around his neck, holding him close against my skin, needing to feel as much of him against me as possible. His hot mouth found my ear, his voice almost vulnerable.

"I love you, Bella. So fucking much. You're mine … always mine. I'll never let you go."

I shattered. My entire body locked down at his sweet words. My mouth opened in a long moan of pleasure as he buried his face in my neck, groaning his release.

We stayed connected together, his arms bands of steel around me. He leaned forward, gently placing me on the cool sheets, straightening my legs and rubbing the back of them. He laid beside me, pulling me into his arms, his lips nuzzling my forehead.

"Are you all right, Bella?" His anxious voice whispered. "I didn't hurt you?"

"No, Masen … it was amazing," I assured him. "I, um, like this side of you," I added shyly. "I like how you make me feel."

"Tell me."

"You make me feel … wanted. Sexy."

"You're both. I want you to feel like that always." He drew in a deep breath. "So perfect, Bella. You are so perfect around me. Thank you for trusting me."

I kissed his damp skin. "You are perfect for me, Masen. Every part of you. I love you."

His arms pulled me closer. "I love you, Bella."

I snuggled into his warmth.

"This is my favorite part," he whispered against my hair.

"What?"

"Holding you. Being able to show you all of me and then be close to you."

"Mine too."

He shifted, our legs entwining, the skin slick. "We're all sticky." I giggled against his chest.

"I'll run a bubble bath for us."

I smiled. I loved how he went from passionate and controlling to sweet and caring.

"I like being sticky with you." I kissed him again. "We smell like … us. I like smelling like that—it's an incredible scent. It's so _sexy_."

He groaned as I tugged him closer with my leg. "Keep talking like that and we're gonna be a lot more … sticky, baby."

I yawned, trying to cover it up and he chuckled. "Sleep, then we'll have a bath. Or—" His voice trailed off suggestively as his hand drifted down my spine cupping my ass cheek.

"Hmmm … I like 'or'."

His arms tightened. "Me too."

I sighed. I really was too comfortable to move right now. Masen's arms were the best place in the world.

"Sleep, baby. I'll be here when you wake up." He kissed me softly. "I'll always be here."

I sighed in contentment.

I knew he would be.

* * *

**Okay – so many of you wanted one more time with Edward. There you go. I may have made myself blush.**

**Hope you enjoyed—Bella certainly did!**

**See you mid-week with my new short fic- Easy as Pie!**

**Be safe!**


End file.
